Nymph
by Pegasuss Lee
Summary: Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri/ Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati/ KYUMIN, YAOI, Mpreg, Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Remake dari Novel karya Phoebe Maryand dengan judul Venus, ide dan alur cerita asli milik Phoebe. **

**~ . ~**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**~ . ~**

**KYUMIN, Boys Love, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**~ . ~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

**.**

**~KyuMin ~**

**.**

_**Japan, As Beginning **_

Kyuhyun menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Tokyo University, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkannya mengamankan Kim Kibum dari peloncoan teman-temannya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Kibum di kampus.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Kyuhyun menolak permintaan Choi Siwon untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Kibum sudah mendapatkan perawatan Intensif tentang Alzheimernya, Kyuhyun meragukan kalau Kibum sudah berubah.

Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pria itu, Kyuhyun lebih takut bila Kibum yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali dilakukannya di sekolah.

Kyuhyun melirik Swiss Army-nya, sudah yang kedelapan Kali dan Siwon baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Kibum ke kampus.

Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Siwon mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok, Kacamata berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang dilakukannya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke asrama sekolah dan mengejar-ngejar Kibum pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali. Aku tidur sangat sebentar semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Kyuhyun menggerutu, Siwon dan Kibum datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan.

Ia menguap sekali lagi dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru dilakukannya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukainya.

Di asrama Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Cho Ahra yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Kibum aman." Siwon berusaha membela diri, sebelah tangannya masih menggandeng erat Kibum sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kibum dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu Cho!" Kibum mengerang.

Siwon tertawa ringan, dia sangat hafal kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah rival yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan brutal Kibum melukai Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang paling paham dengan Kibum bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin merahasiakannya beberapa waktu lagi sampai aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa pria yang paling ku cintai di depan publik."

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti digelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum ditemukan olehnya sampai sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia.

Semua wanita yang dikencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat terkenal.

Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

PLAKKK!

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Kyuhyun berdenging, senyumnya memudar berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan. Baginya, ditampar oleh perempuan bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi ditampar oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya benar-benar shock.

Ia memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut pendek lurus berwarna hitam dengan bola mata hitam pekat, sepertinya gadis yang sangat tomboy. Dia lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan wanita Jepang manapun yang pernah Kyuhyun temui tapi lebih pendek darinya.

Melihat wajahnya, Kyuhyun yakin kalau gadis itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Untuk apa dia datang ke kampus ini dan menampar Kyuhyun? Ini pertemuan pertamanya dan Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya.

"Hei nona, kau salah orang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Itu kau, kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun membesar. Orang ini mengetahui namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun. Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di kampus ini termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa? Dan jangan memanggilku nona karena aku ini seorang pria!"

Pria? Jadi yang ada di hadapannya ini seorang pria? Meskipun berpakaian seperti pria pada umumnya, tapi melihat wajahnya pertama kali Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen jika yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita. Tapi seratus persen itu menjadi berkurang setelah ia melihat pada bagian dadanya, rata. Kyuhyun mulai meragukan pandangannya. Setelah ini dia merasa harus cepat-cepat pergi ke dokter dan memeriksakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dan kenapa kau menamparku?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya setelah bergulat cukup lama dengan pemikirannya tentang jenis kelamin orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Choi Sooyong kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Sooyong sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Choi Sooyong, itu masalahnya? Kyuhyun tergelak sinis. Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu? Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak.

Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu diingat bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan (dalam hal ini adalah pasangannya). Lagi pula Kyuhyun bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Sooyong, kan?

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Apa aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri! Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Pemuda itu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah dia menjauh dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terperangah.

_Anak itu!_ Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak.

"Hei Tuan cantik! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Delapan tahun kemudian **_

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Kyuhyun sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis keturunan China yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Jepang di Seoul.

Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Kyuhyun cintai, tapi Victoria adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Victoria juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Kyuhyun karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu.

Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan disukai keluarganya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya hanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Kyuhyun__hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kanannya karena Lee Sungmin baru saja menamparnya tepat di depan Victoria. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terakhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan dipotret beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!" Cacinya. "Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada para wanita? Kau sudah banyak menyengsarakan mereka!"

Kyuhyun mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di Seoul.

Pada saat itu, ia merasa akan segera berangkat ke surga setelah terbebas dari Lee Sungmin. Pria ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun sikapnya sedikit kasar, Sungmin memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi perempuan maupun laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, Tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Kyuhyun melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikannya!" Bentak Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara?"

Sebagai seorang pengacara Sungmin sudah seringkali menghadapi klien yang hampir semuanya wanita yang memiliki skandal dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat kesabarannya habis. Hingga malam ini puncaknya, dia mendatangi Cho Kyuhyun di sebuah restoran dan bermaksud membuat perhitungan.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara memang akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Cho Kyuhyun, semuanya adalah pengecualian.

Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai ke pengadilan begitu saja.

Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkannya. Entah dengan cara apa, Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!" Kata Sungmin akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Kyuhyun masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Sungmin dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa. Kalau saja Sungmin dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Kyuhyun yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai pria itu.

Sebagai pengacara _fresh graduate_ yang dikenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menambah sisi menarik dari Lee Sungmin jika saja Sungmin tidak bermasalah dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Victoria menyapanya.

Kyuhyun mengusahakan senyumnya yang terbaik. Meskipun Victoria adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaannya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Victoria merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Persahabatannya dengan wanita ini dimulai sejak ia ditugaskan di Seoul lima tahun silam. Kyuhyun adalah orang Korea asli, namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskannya tinggal di Jepang, maka setelah Kyuhyun kecil dilahirkan keluarganya pindah dan menetap di sana hingga saat ini.

Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan predikat _cumlaude_ di Tokyo University, hal ini memberikan jalan bagi Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan Magisternya dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkannya pada jalan ini; menjadi Diplomat muda yang tampan dan dicintai banyak wanita.

Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Victoria (dan Lee Sungmin tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulannya.

Ya, Victoria adakalanya memasang wajah tidak tertarik meskipun ia dan Kyuhyun sering bersenang-senang. Sedangkan untuk Lee Sungmin, sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, tapi pria itu sangat memusuhinya.

"_Fine,_ tenanglah. Ini hal yang biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang beberapa orang _Security_ restoran sedang mengusir wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca.

Kyuhyun mendesah, besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat disurat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartemen untuk beberapa hari.

Ia harus menghubungi Donghae. Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan baik seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Ya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Victoria bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja."

Kyuhyun berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukannya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamarannya karena Victoria pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Victoria tersenyum. "Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini, tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memudar. Victoria akan menikah dan meninggalkannya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Lee Sungmin datang tadi, setidaknya Sungmin menghindarkannya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu.

Victoria akan menikah dan Kyuhyun baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Victoria dan di sana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Victoria akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Victoria

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama?"

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah hanya untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku, tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _affair_ yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Victoria masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Baiklah, Victoria yang meminta dan Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Dia akan membuat Victoria senang hingga Kyuhyun merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru. Lagipula apa yang sedang dia khawatirkan? Semua wanita menginginkannya, bukan?

Dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah, tidak ada wanita didunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Kyuhyun merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik. Tuhan pun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan yang dianggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah diikat oleh orang lain.

Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah bagi Cho Kyuhyun selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama wanita.

**~ KYUMIN ~**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan ke kantor hari ini dan Donghae pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya.

Dimulai dari Lee Sungmin dan kliennya, Victoria yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menyatakan lamarannya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas dikalangan masyarakat.

Pilihannya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Kyuhyun beruntung, Donghae adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik selama dirinya berada di Seoul karena Donghae tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun kewalahan dalam hal apapun.

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya pulang seperti itu tadi malam.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Donghae lalu kembali duduk di meja makan.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun keluar kamar yang ditumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Donghae lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapannya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Donghae, tapi Donghae tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam. Sudah ingat?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Aku ditolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaranku. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal dibandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan."

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah. Semuanya sudah kau urus? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Kali ini kelihatannya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah."

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikannya kan, _Hyung_? Perempuan itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Beberapa waktu lalu kau dimaafkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikannya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan dikembalikan ke Jepang dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Tokyo akan sia-sia."

"Oh, tentu saja. Ini semua karena Lee Sungmin. Laki-laki gila itu selalu menangani kasus-kasusku dan semuanya melibatkan media. Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal, kan?" Kyuhyun berdecak. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, _Hyung_?"

"Menikahlah."

"Apa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah ditolak. Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikah dengan siapa saja dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Park Shi Hoo, kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa seorang wanita itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tahu kalau dia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang. Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang diadakan _Appa_ku?"

Kyuhyun termenung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak akan menikah dengan orang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja. Skandal kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi serba sulit.

"Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?"

Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Donghae punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatannya Kyuhyun sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa informasi belakangan ini.

Donghae memiliki kekasih, Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan pria itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Lee Hyukjae, pria bermata sipit dengan gummy smile yang cukup tampan, meskipun Hyukjae cukup menarik tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menikahi mahasiswa tahun kedua.

"Aku dijodohkan," Ujar Donghae berusaha menjawab keheranan Kyuhyun. "Dengan putra salah seorang kerabat _Appa_. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk _Appa_ untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu."

"Tunggu, putra? Jadi aku akan menikah dengan seorang pria?"

"Ya, dia pria. Apa kau keberatan menikah dengan seorang pria? "

"Pria tidak masalah. Tapi katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia menarik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, percayalah padaku kau pasti akan menyukainya." Jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Seperti apa pria itu? Donghae bilang Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Donghae sangat hafal dengan seleranya. Donghae tidak mungkin berbohong.

**~ KyuMin ~**

Sungmin memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Banyak wartawan yang datang meliput berita tentang Cho Kyuhyun, Diplomat playboy itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar laki-laki itu di restoran.

Ia ingin sekali melihat beritanya, tapi sayangnya Shindong yang merupakan teman se-flatnya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena sibuk menganga saat menonton televisi.

Lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun ada orang yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan lenyap begitu saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Cho Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki Donghae sebagai pengacaranya, laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan kliennya. Sebenarnya sebagai sesama pengacara Sungmin merasa sangat terkesan dengan Donghae, terlebih saat dia tahu kalau Donghae dan dirinya sudah dijodohkan, ia merasa hampir mati karena terlalu bahagia.

Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Sungmin seperti mendapat durian runtuh karena dirinya akan dinikahi oleh senior yang sangat dikaguminya sewaktu kuliah dulu.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu, kan?" Sungjin menyapanya.

Adik laki-lakinya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani _eomma_nya di rumah, sedangkan Sungmin hanya datang sesekali karena Districk Gyeonggi terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya.

Daerah yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Sungmin tumbuh dan dilahirkan. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama dikaguminya.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah. _Eomma _sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu di pelaminan. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua perjodohan yang diadakan, sehingga mereka semua akhirnya menolakmu."

"_Eomma _tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumah. Jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah diusia muda dan semoga saja akan bahagia.

Demi _eomma_nya, Sungmin akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah perjodohan pertama yang dijalaninya semenjak _appa_nya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin sangat tahu kalau _eomma_nya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini, dan Sungmin akan menerimanya.

Dia bukanlah pria yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Selama di flat, ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Shindong selalu pergi bersama kekasihnya.

Sejak dilahirkan, Sungmin memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih dikenal karena kekakuan dan ketajaman bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Sungjin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaiknya dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Karena ia sudah tahu seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin diketahuinya adalah apakah Donghae akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.

**~ KyuMin ~**

Sebuah rumah yang tidak terkesan mewah namun juga tidak terlalu sederhana di Districk Gyeonggi, bagi Kyuhyun pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik.

Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan calon istrinya, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena didesak oleh keluarganya?

Kyuhyun tidak akan merencanakan lamarannya untuk Victoria tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakannya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa dielakkan lagi.

Tapi walau dirinya akan menikah mustahil bagi Kyuhyun untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya yaitu bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?" Kyuhyun berbisik kepada pamannya, ayah Donghae, sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka.

"Dia menarik tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk, kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga, kan?"

Pamannya berdehem. "Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum penasarannya. Seorang wanita setengah baya berwajah oriental bersama anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatannya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat-ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunangannya lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Kyuhyun dan pamannya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Lee sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Kyuhyun dan pamannya turun untuk makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar.

Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seseorang yang sedang membantu ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Kyuhyun terperangah. Lee Sungmin?

Kyuhyun mematung tak menyangka, Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia mengenakan sebuah jeans ketat dan kemeja putih berbayang dengan bahan cukup transparan. Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap yang ditampilkannya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Nyonya Lee, ia dan pamannya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Sungmin duduk di hadapannya.

Tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan dia dapat melihat kalau Sungmin mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Kyuhyun lihat.

Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk di sini, seandainya Donghae yang datang, Kyuhyun yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan terus berusaha untuk terlihat manis sepanjang hari.

Selama di meja makan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin, kemeja itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan. Penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa memperhatikan laki-laki itu lama-lama.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, Semua tamparan Sungmin masih bisa dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Paman Cho menyenggol Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi Sungmin tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Lihatlah anak ini nyonya, sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putramu. Dia pasti sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Lee terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Sungmin selalu ditolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan calon-calonnya itu."

Kyuhyun berdehem setelah menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Ditolak? Ku rasa aku tahu sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku."

"Oh, tidak seperti itu. Mungkin karena dia sedang gugup sekarang. Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali perjodohan diadakan. Sayangnya, seperti yang kukatakan kalau pada akhirnya mereka semua membatalkan perjodohannya. Apa kau menyukai putraku?"

"_Eommaaa._" Sungmin mendesah.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Kyuhyun berakting kebingungan. "Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke Seoul. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali tapi semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua."

"_Eomma_, hentikan." Sungmin mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan _eomma_nya.

**~ KyuMin ~**

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku," Nyonya Lee mengomentari putranya yang sedang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah. "Dia sangat tampan dan seorang Diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu."

"Bukankah seharusnya Cho Donghae yang datang? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggapmu terlalu berharga untuk dipasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih."

Sungmin mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila _eomma_nya tidak suka menonton TV dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di Korea saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajingannya Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan di atas ranjangnya setiap malam. Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat _eomma_nya khawatir karena Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak, atau Sungmin yang akan membuat Kyuhyun menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu."

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya."

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak. Kau 'terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam'. Berusahalah menjadi pria yang dia inginkan dan segeralah menikah," Nyonya Lee kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Sungmin dengan hati-hati. "Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka sana."

Sungmin lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu ke lantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu ke kamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik.

_Jadi pria yang diinginkan Cho Kyuhyun? _

Apa dia harus membuka pakaiannya di depan laki-laki itu? _Eomma_nya juga akan segera kena serangan jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa calon yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggenggam selimut itu dengan erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamannya mengendor saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamannya ke halaman.

Yang bisa Sungmin lakukan sekarang hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut itu.

Sungmin memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang ini karena Kyuhyun sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalannya. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa dilakukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. Jadi lakukan apa yang kukatakan, tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang. Aku harus segera kembali ke kamar!"

Kyuhyun memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu kamar yang berada di ujung itu ternyata milik Sungmin? Tapi melihat selimut yang Sungmin bawa, Kyuhyun menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu dibawa ke kamar tamu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau Sungmin hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Selimut itu harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku, kan?"

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri." Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia mesti berbohong? Seharusnya ia langsung memberikan selimut itu kepada Kyuhyun agar tidak perlu masuk ke kamar tamu dan meletakkannya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Itu untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berbohong. Dia memang orang yang tidak pandai berbohong karena kegugupannya sangat terlihat jelas. Sungmin menunduk saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu." Kyuhyun beraksi cepat. Karena sesaat kemudian Sungmin sudah ditarik ke dalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Sungmin menggenggam selimut yang dibawanya semakin erat, tapi tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh ke lantai ketika ia menyadari Kyuhyun sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Sungmin tapi pria itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

Sungmin mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Lihat dirimu. Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?"

"Kalau aku tahu yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini. Dan berhenti memanggilku cantik karena aku bukan seorang wanita!"

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Donghae?" Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan kemeja berbayang ini." Ia menyentuh pundak Sungmin dengan satu jarinya sehingga Sungmin mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Sungmin terpekik kecil saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya

"Tapi aku suka kemeja ini."

"Kau mau kemeja ini? Aku punya banyak!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Sungmin masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini. "Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau kancing-kancing ini ku buka?" Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, mulai membuka kancing-kancing itu satu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Sungmin menepis tangannya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berteriak? Kau menyukainya, kan? Katakan saja."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun semakin terlihat bergairah. Terlebih saat melihat leher mulus Sungmin yang bergerak karena menelan ludah, pandangannya kemudian turun ke kemeja yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan sebagian dada Sungmin.

"Kau sangat pandai menuntut, kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menekannya dengan kuat ke atas ranjang. Ia kemudian kembali membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin yang ketiga dan keempat. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang.

Tapi mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap ke dinding untuk mengaitkan kembali kancing-kancing kemejanya yang dilepaskan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Cho menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Sungmin berbalik dengan pakaiannya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut Paman." Meskipun Sungmin berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan Paman Cho bisa merasakan kegugupannya yang luar biasa. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi."

Paman Cho tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari kamar. Ia memandang Kyuhyun lagi dan menutup pintu.

"Kau mau melakukan apa bocah? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah Paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!"

"Paman, dia menyukainya. Dia tidak berteriak, kan?"

Paman Cho memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Dia pria terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. _eomma_nya bisa kena serangan jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ah, ga tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen publish ini juga. Saya lagi seneng bgt sama karya-karyanya Phoebe jadi berniat me'remakenya kembali menjadi versi KYUMIN,**_** She is awesome, right!**_

**Thank's for Reading...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Cho menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Sungmin berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai. _

"_Aku mengantarkan selimut, Paman" Meskipun Sungmin berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan Paman Cho bisa merasakan kegugupannya yang luar biasa. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi!" _

_Paman Cho tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari kamar. Ia memandang Kyuhyun lagi dan menutup pintu. _

"_Kau mau melakukan apa, bocah? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?" _

"_Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah Paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." _

"_Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!" _

"_Paman, dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?" _

_Paman Cho memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Dia pria terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Eommanya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini."_

* * *

**~ o ~**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**~ o ~**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**~ o ~**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

* * *

**.**

**~KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun sangat berharap bisa melihat Sungmin lagi. Tapi pagi ini Sungmin sama sekali tidak muncul hingga saat kepulangannya tiba.

Pria itu ternyata sudah kembali ke Seoul pagi-pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di flat milik Donghae, Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin, melihat Lee Sungmin di atas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah. Pria yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi-api seperti ini.

Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Sungmin sangat wangi dan rambutnya selembut sutra. Kulit mulus dan pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalannya. Kedua hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tidak pernah disangka-sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat Sungmin secara langsung. Seandainya Paman Cho tidak datang…

Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Kau kenapa?" Donghae menyadarkannya.

Sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini dia tidak pergi bekerja, Donghae tidak akan pergi ke kantor saat ia diminta mengurusi masalah kliennya, dan berkali-kali Kyuhyun selalu menjadi alasannya untuk bolos kerja.

"Sejak tiba disini kau terus melamun, sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Jangan bilang kau ditampar lagi oleh Lee Sungmin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusus itu seperti biasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Seandainya dia dan Sungmin bertemu lagi, pria itu pasti akan menamparnya lagi. Hal itu bisa dipastikan.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pria itu adalah Lee Sungmin?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Atau dia menolakmu?"

"Kata Ibunya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pasangannya yang selalu menolak. Tapi setelah ia memerintahkanku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya. Dia pasti mengancam semua calon yang sudah menjalani perjodohan dengannya seperti yang dilakukannya padaku."

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia!"

"Dia sangat menarik, saat acara perjodohan Lee Sungmin benar-benar berdandan dengan cantik, ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai kemeja berbayang dengan bahan yang transparan. Benar-benar seksi sekali!"

Donghae yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba kehilangan binarnya. Kyuhyun masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Sungmin berdandan tidak biasa untuk Kyuhyun?

"Kau bahkan menyebutnya cantik"

"Dia memang cantik"

"Kau benar. Saat kuliah dulu beberapa orang temannya memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Nymph karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang diluar kadar pria pada umumnya."

"Iya! Dia seperti Nymph, peri yang sangat cantik." Kyuhyun terdengar semakin antusias.

Bagaimana bila Sungmin tidak mengenakan pakaiannya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan kemeja berbayangnya setiap hari? Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya?" Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau fikir aku gila, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi istriku. Lee Sungmin bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku! Tapi aku akan bermain-main sebentar, Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkannya untukku. Dan sebagai akibat karena sudah berani-beraninya membangkitkan gairahku."

Donghae mendengus, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Sungmin jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Sungmin di kantor besok, Donghae harus membicarakan sesuatu.

"Utamakan pernikahanmu" Donghae bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu masalah mudah, aku bisa memilih wanita mana yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu"

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Sungmin sekarang sedang benar-benar kalut. Bayangan tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang mengerjainya di rumah Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki-laki itu pasti tertawa di belakangnya dengan sangat puas.

Kemarin dia benar-benar nekat untuk pulang sendirian pagi-pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Kyuhyun menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan setelahnya?

Tapi rasanya mustahil Kyuhyun akan bersedia menikah dengannya. Menikah dengan Sungmin berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang-senangnya karena Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang di kantor mungkin sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi map-map yang menumpuk di hadapanya sama sekali tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Sungmin duduk seorang diri sekarang, Donghae.

Sungmin mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Meskipun tidak menjawab apa-apa Sungmin mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada di atas mejanya lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?"

"Kalau ku bawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah dibandingkan di kantor."

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang penting semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik." Donghae mendekati Sungmin dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang. Ayo ku antar."

Sungmin terperangah, Donghae sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Sungmin bermaksud untuk pulang atau tidak. Laki-laki itu membawa semua pekerjaan milik Sungmin keluar kantor dan Sungmin mau tidak mau harus mengikuti. Donghae memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat memperdulikan Sungmin. Hal yang semakin membuat Sungmin kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka pintu mobil Donghae dan duduk di sebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju flatnya. Shindong seharusnya ada di rumah hari ini karena dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tahu" Donghae memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan perjodohan kemarin?"

Sungmin mendesah, Donghae tahu pria itu sangat tidak suka membahas semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu diperanginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Tapi Sungmin tetap menjawab meskipun dengan nada yang malas, ia tidak ingin membuat Donghae kecewa.

"Buruk"

Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Donghae spontan tertawa.

"Buruk? Karena Cho Kyuhyun, kah?"

"Seharusnya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?"

Sungmin memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan yang masih ramai. "Tidak juga, tapi ku rasa kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang dihabisinya setiap malam dan aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan hidupku dengan orang yang seperti itu"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Donghae berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Sungmin menyadari perubahannya sehingga membuat pria itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali.

Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa selain hembusan nafas, cukup untuk membuat Donghae tersenyum getir.

"Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tahu kalau hampir semua laki-laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali ditahun ini. Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Kyuhyun menggoda, para wanitalah yang biasa mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, kan?"

_Dia sudah menggodaku!_ batin Sungmin, dia ingin meneriakkan itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang lain.

"Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya"

"Astaga!" Donghae pura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan klienmu adalah aku, maka yang akan kau tampar berkali-kali itu sudah pasti wajahku."

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah…" Sungmin diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tahu Donghae sedang memandangnya heran, Sungmin tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain. "Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?"

Sungmin menatap Donghae lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Sungmin sudah sampai di depan gedung flatnya.

Mendengar perkataan Donghae membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Sungmin lebih tenang. Tapi sudah terlambat, Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Sungmin sebentar.

"Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, membiarkannya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memberikannya pelajaran. Karena itu, teruslah memberi pelajaran kepada Cho Kyuhyun karena dia tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Sungmin kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu atau dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Sungmin berusaha menyimpan baik-baik nasihat Donghae dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Sungmin. Bila akhirnya dia dan Kyuhyun akan menikah pun, Kyuhyun seharusnya mengubah sikapnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berterima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map-mapnya. Flatnya tidak memiliki lift, jadi Sungmin harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai di lantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Shindong tinggal.

Ada perasaan aneh saat dia dan Donghae berbincang-bincang tadi, ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin diliputi perasaan yang misterius.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya berdering dan itu adalah telepon dari Shindong, teman satu flatnya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?" Shindong menyerang seketika sebelum Sungmin sempat berbicara.

"Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada di depan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit."

"Baiklah!" Shindong lalu menutup telepon.

Sungmin sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti di depan pintu flatnya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke flat sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tidak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam-jamnya orang tidur. Sungmin mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita setengah baya bermarga Jung itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang!" Shindong membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku?"

Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Shindong katakan. Sungmin harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Shindong, Sungmin rasa ia tahu apa yang Shindong maksud.

Yang jelas saat ini Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Shindong melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta dijemput, aku pasti menjemputmu."

Sungmin berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku pulang bersama…" Sepertinya Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun kalau dirinya pulang bersama Donghae. Bagaimana bila Kyuhyun sampai punya ide untuk meminta Donghae memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Sungmin pulang kemudian membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya ke laut?

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin pikiran konyolnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Supir taksi"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu.

Ia membenci Kyuhyun dan membenci keadaan seperti ini. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga kini ia merelakan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya begitu saja.

Sungmin berusaha memulihkan kembali inderanya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Sebuah cincin bermata ruby merah yang bersinar-sinar diterangi lampu.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita." Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa ruby.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" kyuhyun tersenyum lagi sehingga membuat Sungmin merasa lumpuh. Ia mencium kening Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Sungmin tahu kalau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Kyuhyun hampir melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejanya pada perjodohan kemarin. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menerimanya? Jadi perkataan Donghae tadi sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya?

"Aku tidur dulu karena besok pagi harus bekerja."

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya."

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Kyuhyun merespon ancaman Sungmin dengan mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu, berarti Aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya." Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke flat sebelah.

Sungmin masih setengah sadar saat Shindong menariknya ke dalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menerima perjodohan ini? Sungmin mencubit lengannya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Sungmin dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki flat sebelah. Flat Nyonya Jung.

Tunggu dulu, flat Nyonya Jung? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Jangan katakan kalau nyonya Jung juga selirnya!

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini, apa hubungannya dengan Nyonya Jung?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Shindong yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan Nyonya Jung …?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Shindong tergelak. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, dia pindah ke flat sebelah sore ini dan wanita itu sudah pergi pada Jum'at lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Tentu saja ku fikir dia sudah gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengannya, mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat ku tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iya kan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua."

Sungmin mengerang. Sepertinya hidupnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikirkan masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman. Sungmin memandangi map-map yang ada di sampingnya, ia tidak yakin akan menyentuhnya malam ini.

"_Eomma_ memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya, hanya itu. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki-laki itu membawa perempuan ke flatnya. Kau tahu, kan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku."

Lagi-lagi Shindong tertawa. Semua perkataan Sungmin terdengar lucu baginya.

"Aku tahu, itu yang mendasari alasanmu untuk tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak laki-laki seperti dia? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita akan mendekatinya. Aku percaya Kyuhyun orang yang baik."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Kelihatannya Shindong benar, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Shindong sendiri yang kelihatannya juga mengagumi Kyuhyun tanpa disadarinya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Shindong setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Sungmin untuk memerangi Kyuhyun selama ini?

Sebagai seorang dokter kandungan, bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan itu disebabkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak dan Donghae juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Donghae juga laki-laki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Kyuhyun?

Sungmin mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian membawa map dan tas kerjanya ke dalam kamar.

Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cincin pertunangannya yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun barusan_. Mengapa harus memakai ruby?_

Melihat cincin itu malah semakin membuatnya marah sehingga Sungmin melepas cincinnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam laci meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Pagi hari, Sungmin harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awal asalkan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Pada malam hari saat Shindong ada di rumah, Sungmin tidak bisa menolak melihat Kyuhyun dan Shindong mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Belum lagi sikap-sikap tidak menyenangkan yang juga harus diterimanya.

Kyuhyun selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Seperti menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki-laki itu selalu melakukannya setiap kali dia datang ke rumah dengan membawa berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semua minumannya habis.

Selama itu, Sungmin harus merelakan tangannya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Menolak adalah kata-kata yang paling kuat yang pernah terfikirkan tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Sungmin lakukan. Tapi selama semuanya itu tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Kyuhyun pun tidak datang setiap hari ke rumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Sungmin tidak akan melihat Kyuhyun sepulang kerja.

Mengenai Kyuhyun dan teman-teman kencannya tidak pernah membuat Sungmin pusing, kecuali hari ini.

Sungmin berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu.

Sungmin mengambil I-pod di laci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengarannya ke beberapa jenis musik yang mungkin bisa membantu karena Sungmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya bila ada keributan, tapi tidak berhasil.

Shindong membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan mematikan I-pod yang membuat pekerjaan Sungmin malah semakin kacau. Bunyi musik berhenti dan desahan demi desahan kembali mengganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Shindong berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri."

Mata Sungmin membesar mendengar pernyataan Shindong barusan. "Iri?"

"Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukannya saja." Shindong berbisik polos.

Mendengar itu Sungmin mengerang. Bukan masalah itu yang mengganggu, ia sama sekali tidak iri!

Pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya kali ini benar-benar sudah _deadline_ dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakannya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Sungmin bahkan tidak yakin pekerjaannya akan selesai dalam tiga hari ke depan.

Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaannya diganggu oleh suara-suara berisik tunangannya yang bercinta dengan seorang wanita pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin tunangannya. Setelah memakainya, Sungmin beranjak pergi ke flat sebelah.

Shindong terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu flat Kyuhyun dengan brutal, kelakuannya ini mengakibatkan semua tetangga menjadi terbangun.

Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Shindong untuk merasa tidak enak karena Kyuhyun segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya. Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan gusar.

"Untuk apa mengganggu malam-malam begini?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk ke dalam flat Kyuhyun tanpa permisi. Shindong hanya bisa mengangkat bahu saat Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Sungmin masuk ke kamar pribadinya.

Sungmin sedang mencaci maki seorang wanita yang hampir bugil di atas tempat tidur. Pemandangan yang langka karena Sungmin sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sadisnya _kecuali kepada Cho Kyuhyun tentunya. Wanita itu mencoba membalas tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat sudah membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba datang lagi dan mendekati tunanganku!" Sungmin berteriak. Ia memperlihatkan cincin di tangannya yang mirip dengan cincin yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kau ku usir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang ini!"

Wanita itu memandang Kyuhyun gugup, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mengenakan pakaiannya dan segera berlari keluar flat sambil menangis. Malam ini dia sudah dipermalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak membelanya.

Sungmin tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan ini."

Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh dendam. Pria ini sudah mengganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, di luar pintu flatnya ada beberapa orang tetangga yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah ditimbulkan Sungmin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa terganggu?"

"Karena suara kalian mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Sungmin membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari ke depan kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Jika hasratmu tidak bisa ditahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita-wanita itu ke hotel?" Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke flatnya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Hari ini Sungmin sudah mempermalukannya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil bathrobe-nya dan mengganjal pintu flat Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menutupnya.

"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkanku!" desisnya.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu flatnya dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Sungmin tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan roti bakar sarapannya sambil berlarian mengejar taksi.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau ku buatkan kopi?" Shindong menyapanya saat Sungmin baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa di kantor hingga ia bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaannya hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam. Sungmin membuka kemeja, jas dan celana abu-abunya, menyambar sebuah singlet di lemari lalu segera duduk di atas kursi meja tulis.

"Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan."

Shindong beranjak ke dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatannya akan menemani Sungmin seperti biasa sambil membaca buku.

Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh di ruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Sungmin dan Shindong saling berpandangan.

"Telepon saja. Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya."

Sungmin mengambil tas kerjanya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu di letakkannya. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Dimana ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Ponselku. Coba kau telepon, semoga saja deringnya bisa membantuku untuk menemukannya."

Shindong merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera. Ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Sungmin tapi tidak ada bunyi. Shindong menggeleng, "Tidak ada bunyinya, kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif, memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?"

Sungmin kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi suara-suara di flat sebelah semakin intens dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Sungmin tidak tahan lagi dan Kyuhyun harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunangannya. Setelah memakainya Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shindong keras.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Sungmin memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya mengenakan singlet tipis dan celana pendek body-fit di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih bathrobe yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu mengenakannya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Shindong menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja"

"Baiklah." Sungmin melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Shindong memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin-ah, cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga-tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga."

Mendengar itu setidaknya Sungmin masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu flat Kyuhyun lebih sopan. Tapi kesopanan membuatnya harus menunggu lebih dari satu menit hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menatap Sungmin dengan malas.

"Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai?" Ujar Kyuhyun geram.

"Kau menggangguku Cho Kyuhyun! Pekerjaanku menumpuk dan ini caramu untuk membuatku mengingatmu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, dan aku pastikan akan menyelesaikannya dengan cara yang sama juga!"

Sungmin memutuskan akan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, tapi wanita baru yang berbeda lagi baru saja keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaiannya masih lengkap hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Nona, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kali ini Sungmin lebih tenang. Lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatannya bukan wanita murahan yang biasa Kyuhyun bawa ke flat seperti sebelumnya. "Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah tunanganku."

"Benarkah?" wanita itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Kyuhyun heran. "betul begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi tunanganmu kelihatannya tidak berfikir begitu. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati orang lain."

Sungmin berdesis sinis. Dia takut menyakiti hati orang lain? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah menipunya karena wanita itu kelihatannya tidak tahu bahwa laki-laki yang hampir saja tidur dengannya sudah bertunangan.

Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, wanita itu tetap berjalan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan high heels dan mantelnya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hati kepada Sungmin dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud untuk merebut tunangannya.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Sungmin merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Sungmin berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi wanita itu hingga bayangannya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?" Kyuhyun menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam-jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kau tidak malu didengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura. Katakan kepada Pamanmu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi dan pergi dari hidupku!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kasar lalu memandang cincin bermata merah yang bersarang dengan indah di jari manisnya.

"Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan cincin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku!"

Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan tangan Sungmin ke mulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Sungmin benar-benar terjepit, Sungmin berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Lee Sungmin! Selama kau mengenakan cincin ini kau juga milikku!"

Sungmin terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu flat dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini di hadapan Sungmin dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Kyuhyun melepaskan bathrobe-nya dengan paksa.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Sungmin akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Sungmin menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar pribadi Kyuhyun yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher bathrobe-nya saat wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, Sungmin? Kau ingin melakukannya di dalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi."

Sungmin benar-benar terkesiap saat lengan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merangkul punggungnya, kedua tangannya yang tadi berada di leher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha untuk protes tapi kata-katanya berhasil dirampas oleh Kyuhyun saat laki-laki itu menemukan bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Sungmin ingin berteriak tapi Kyuhyun cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dengan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha melawan, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu kuat dan semua sentuhan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat bathrobe-nya ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Kyuhyun sebisanya. Sebelah lengan Kyuhyun menekan punggungnya agar Sungmin tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya.

Bukan hanya itu, tangannya yang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul Sungmin agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah mengeras di pangkal paha. Kaki Sungmin bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan.

Tapi semua perilaku Kyuhyun berhenti saat mendengar pintu diketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Sungmin dan membiarkan pria itu mengenakan bathrobe-nya kembali.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Donghae dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Donghae menyadari pandangan tidak suka Kyuhyun kepadanya. Melihat penampilannya, Donghae tahu kalau sepupunya itu baru saja melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang. Tapi Donghae tidak perduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Sekali lagi ia memandang Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Donghae berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sungmin, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang mendekati Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Cho! Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah berharap, Nymph! Aku bisa saja melakukannya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa lagi meniduri perempuan manapun bila kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi kepadaku!"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Donghae lagi. Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawanannya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi?

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau dia sudah memperlakukan Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memaksa seorang pria karena biasanya ia bermain-main dengan wanita dan mereka yang mendekatinya lebih dulu tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan dan…

Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan fikirannya, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan ini. Semua hal yang dimaksudkan untuk sekedar mempermainkan Sungmin benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius seandainya Donghae tidak datang malam ini.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu.

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya membalasnya karena Lee Sungmin sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu ini."

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya, kan?"

"Aku mana mungkin memukulnya. Kau kesini untuk apa?"

Donghae menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepadanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Kim Kibum, dikirimkan ke rumah. Ibumu juga menelponku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya. Lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini." Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Sungmin. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya seperti tadi aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini. Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi."

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Donghae sangat menarik perhatiannya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Kibum sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telepon dari Ibunya, melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Sungmin yang tertinggal di mobil Donghae.

"Kau sering mengantar jemput Nymph-ku, _Hyung_? Kau sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku."

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi, dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia pulang sendirian sedangkan aku mampu untuk mengantarnya."

Donghae berusaha mengelak. Alasannya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Nymph-ku membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok kau tidak usah mengantar jemputnya lagi, _Hyung_. Karena aku yang akan melakukannya." Kyuhyun berkata datar.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Anak sama bapak sama aja, ya? Sama-sama pengganggu! Kkk~ #lirikDonghaesamaBapaknya**

**Anyeoooong,,,**

**Seperti biasa saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah m'follow, m'favoritkan maupun buat yang sudah me'review di chap awal. Saya tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu, jadi mohon dimaklum.^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mengoreksi, saya sudah memperbaikinya.**

**Mengenai keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate (saya jelaskan disini saja ya). Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang kecewa karena saya tidak bisa update secepat dulu, waktu pertama publish memang dalam seminggu itu saya benar-benar sedang **_**free**_** jadi saya bisa update hampir setiap hari, tapi sekarang jadwal saya sudah kembali penuh, jadi agak sulit untuk update kilat lagi. -_-**

**Meskipun begitu, saya akan usahakan untuk rutin update tiap minggunya, entah itu dipertengahan atau diakhir minggu. Jika memungkinkan saya akan update seminggu 2x (tapi tidak janji ya, hehe...). Tadinya mau ngasih info ini pas update 'HUSBAND' kemarin, tapi malah lupa. -_-**

**Saya tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk me'review,**

**Tapi jika kalian tetap memberikan review saya akan berterima kasih sekali ^^**

**Oke, see u next chap &amp; saranghaeeee reader-nim...**

**_Pegasuss_ **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau sering mengantar jemput Nymph-ku, Hyung? Kau sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku." _

"_Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi, dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia pulang sendirian sedangkan aku mampu untuk mengantarnya." _

_Donghae berusaha mengelak. Alasannya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Nymph-ku membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. _

"_Besok kau tidak usah melakukannya lagi, Hyung. Karena aku yang akan melakukannya." Kyuhyun berkata datar._

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

* * *

**.**

**~KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan? Dia bahkan belum keluar dari flatnya sedangkan matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah dengan susah payah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa bangun pagi demi mengantar Sungmin ke kantor.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat ini sehingga bertindak bodoh dan mau menunggu seorang pria dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya.

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan juga mengutuki kelambatan Sungmin, tapi kaki-kakinya masih terpaku di depan gedung flat seolah-olah sudah di lem dengan sangat kuat.

Sungmin akhirnya keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda. Kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah celana bahan yang cukup ketat membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Selebihnya masih sama, sepatu kulit berwarna hitam dan rambut yang disisir rapi adalah gayanya yang biasa.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri dan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Secepat kilat ia mengejar Sungmin dan berhasil menangkap lengannya, pria itu menatapnya dengan kaku di balik lensa kacamatanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin memakai kacamata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Cho!" Suaranya terdengar sangat menantang, ketidaksukaan Sungmin terhadapnya mungkin bertambah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu Donghae. Kalian sekantor kan? Ayo ku antar?" Kyuhyun berusaha berkata dengan lebih lembut. Tapi sikap memberontak Sungmin membuat kelembutan itu tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Sungmin tidak ingin disentuh dan dia sudah berkali-kali memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tangannya dengan nada yang kasar. Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin semakin keras sehingga pria itu meringis dan berhenti memberontak.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Semalam kita sudah bermesraan, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena wanita yang seharusnya bersamaku sudah pergi karena kata-katamu." Kyuhyun menyadari kalau nada suara mereka pasti sangat keras sehingga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya berinteraksi dengan Sungmin benar-benar harus membuatnya rela mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya. Seandainya Donghae tidak datang semalam bisa saja kita sudah…"

"Jangan banyak berharap!" Sungmin memotong kata-katanya. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dengan satu hentakan. "Sebaiknya kau tetap memakai celanamu saat bersamaku!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja ia terperangah.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti Sungmin. Pria itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi.

Sungmin berhenti di sebuah rumah makan dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil memakan hamburger dan melanjutkan perjalanan tangkasnya. Saat melihat sebuah taksi melewatinya, pria itu berlarian mengejar taksi kemudian memasukinya sambil terus memakan hamburgernya hingga habis.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, Sungmin melakukan hal ini setiap pagi?

Tapi Ia tidak mau berfikir lagi, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya mengagumi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, ia harus segera sampai di kantor Sungmin sebelum pengacara itu sampai karena Kyuhyun harus membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Semalam ia sudah menelpon Ibunya begitu Donghae pulang, sepertinya kabar tentang perjodohan itu sudah disampaikan oleh Paman kepada Ayah dan Ibunya.

Dari suaranya, Ibunya terdengar sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia tersebut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kabar bahagia?

Mengingat bagaimana Sungmin tega mencaci maki wanitanya beberapa hari lalu dan juga mengusir wanita bangsawan tadi malam, bisa dipastikan kalau Lee Sungmin adalah pria yang sangat dominan.

Menikah dengan Sungmin berarti menyerahkan dirinya untuk diperbudak. Bukankah dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah dengan Sungmin? Dia hanya ingin bermain-main, kan?

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

"Kau di sini?" Donghae menyapanya saat mobil Kyuhyun berhasil diparkir dengan mulus di depan kantor pengacara Jang. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membalas sapaan Donghae dengan senyuman lalu berjalan bersisian menuju gedung berlantai tiga itu.

Sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak berkunjung, kantor ini masih belum berubah sama sekali. Donghae mengantarkannya ke ruangan kerja Sungmin untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi tanpa Sungmin di dalamnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyapa kepala kantor terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke ruangan Donghae setelah beberapa waktu berlalu.

Kesibukan Donghae yang tak terbatas itu mengingatkannya kepada Sungmin yang selalu membawa map kemana-mana. Dengan santai Kyuhyun duduk di depan Donghae dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Nymph-ku, kemana? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga ke kantor?"

Kata Nymph-ku yang selalu diucapkan Kyuhyun membuat kepala Donghae terangkat sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada map-mapnya.

"Hari ini ada sidang, dia pasti masih di pengadilan."

"Jam berapa dia kembali ke kantor?"

"Sebentar lagi, sebelum makan siang. Dia ada janji makan siang dengan klien di Insadong"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat tahu tentangnya, _Hyung_"

Lagi-lagi kepala Donghae terangkat. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu, kan? Dia mengatakannya saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau sedang ada perlu dengannya? Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menjengukku, kan?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya ke Jepang."

Ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini tidak hanya membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, laki-laki itu juga berhasil membuat Donghae meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"_Eomma _menyuruhku agar aku membawa tunanganku ke rumah. Kau belum tahu? Apa Paman tidak memberi tahu mu, _Hyung_?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukannya kau sedang tidak serius? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menikah dengannya, kan? Kalau membawanya menemui orang tua, itu berarti serius."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa seseorang yang terbaik ke hadapan orang tuaku. Meskipun galak, Sungmin bisa berkelakuan sangat sopan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Selain itu, keluarganya juga orang Korea dan dia pasti pernah diajarkan dengan cara kita."

Donghae tertawa sopan. Ia merasa kalau penjelasan Kyuhyun memang masuk akal. Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin selalu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut.

Tidak jarang Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sambil bersalaman pada hari-hari biasa. Meskipun pria, Sungmin memang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini selalu bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengingatkan Donghae kepada Victoria, ia menggeleng. Sungmin bahkan lebih baik daripada sekretaris Kyuhyun itu.

Pintu ruangan Donghae diketuk beberapa kali kemudian dibuka, Sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana.

"Maaf aku mengganggu." Ia kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Sesaat Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling pandang, lalu Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin ke ruangannya.

Sungmin tampak sangat sibuk mengemasi beberapa berkas ke dalam laci besi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi badannya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak menyadari.

Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin tapi berkali-kali juga Kyuhyun harus menahan geram karena Sungmin pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus begitu sampai dia benar-benar selesai dengan pekerjaannya kemudian keluar dari ruangannya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena Sungmin terus-terusan mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Perbuatan Sungmin ini sama sekali tidak bisa ditoleransi dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bersedia menerimanya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Sungmin yang sudah jauh di depannya. Setelah berhasil menyamai langkahnya ia langsung memanggul tubuh Sungmin ke pundaknya diiringi tatapan banyak orang. Tubuh Sungmin yang mungil memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengangkatnya.

"Turunkan aku, Cho!" Teriakan Sungmin dan segala perlawanannya semakin membuat Kyuhyun senang.

"Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menurunkan Sungmin di bangku kemudi. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti menaruhnya di kursi penumpang kemudian membiarkan Sungmin melarikan diri, karena itu memaksanya masuk dari bangku kemudi adalah cara paling aman.

Tentu saja Sungmin akan segera bergeser saat Kyuhyun hampir mendudukinya. Setelah Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil, dengan tangkas ia mengunci mobil secara otomatis. Sungmin tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dan Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memilih ini." Kyuhyun menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kau ada janji dengan klien, kan?"

Sungmin berhenti mencaci maki. Dengan pandangan herannya ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu balas memandang. Sungmin segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kita bisa bicara selama perjalanan ke Insadong. Kau akan ke Insadong, kan? Wilayah Insadong cukup luas. Kalian akan makan siang kan?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk ikut makan siang kan?" Suara Sungmin kembali angkuh. "Jangan banyak berharap. Karena aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!"

"Sepertinya kau yang berharap." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tapi melihat Sungmin segera membuka mulut dan ingin melawan, Kyuhyun segera menyeringai. "Sudahlah, kau tidak suka terlambat, kan? Kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia juga malas untuk berdebat, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya." Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang, Donghae. Dan Donghae tidak pernah menolak untuk memberi tahu apa yang diketahuinya.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Sungmin juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan bertanya kepada Donghae. Hanya Donghae yang sudah diberitahu tentang jadwalnya hari ini.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat menikmati duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun meskipun dalam diam. Kyuhyun ingin membicarakan apa dengannya? Sungmin harus berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang karena dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Sungmin sedikit kecewa, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan aku begini?" Desis Sungmin pelan.

"Ada apa?" kyuhyun bertanya penasaran. Sepertinya ia mendengar Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tegas Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sungmin semakin resah karena mereka sudah sampai. Semula ia mengira Kyuhyun akan menurunkannya di gerbang supermarket besar itu, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun masuk ke parkiran basement dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman.

Sungmin tidak akan berdiam diri, ia mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memaksaku seperti tadi karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Akhir minggu depan kita ke Jepang."

Sungmin terperangah. "Ke Jepang? Untuk apa ke sana?"

"Kau fikir apa lagi? Menemui orang tuaku. Bukankah kita akan segera menikah?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu dan kau juga, kan? Sudahlah jangan bercanda. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pergi. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Sungmin menggenggam tas kerja yang dipangkunya sejak tadi lalu berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Masih dikunci dan tidak bisa dibuka secara manual. Sungmin mengerang dalam hati lalu memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

"Cepat buka! Aku sangat terburu-buru!"

"Katakan dulu kalau kau akan pergi bersamaku."

"Kau mengancam? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak mungkin ikut!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu pergi denganku?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Cho. Karena apapun caramu tidak akan berhasil untuk membujukku!"

Kyuhyun memukul setir dengan kesal lalu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan satu cara!"

Sungmin harus shock saat tas yang ada dalam pangkuannya dilemparkan Kyuhyun ke bawah kakinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bertindak lagi, tangannya mulai meraba bagian depan kemeja Sungmin.

Dalam sekejap Sungmin sudah benar-benar terjepit karena Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, kemudian mengangkat Sungmin ke pangkuannya dengan mudah seolah-olah Sungmin adalah boneka. Pinggul Sungmin menggantung dan tidak menyentuh apa-apa, tapi kedua pahanya sudah berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan sukses.

"Hentikan! Jangan sampai aku berteriak!" Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat intens.

"Silahkan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanmu sayang. Ini parkiran basement, dan suasananya sepi. Hanya ada kamera cctv dan mobil yang sangat banyak ini menutupi kita dengan baik, lebih baik hematlah tenagamu karena tidak akan ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mobilku yang kedap suara ini, mobilku menggunakan kaca film khusus."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Kedap suara? Seharusnya dia sudah tahu itu karena selama diperjalanan tadi Sungmin juga tidak mendengar suara apa-apa dari dalam.

Sungmin berusaha membuka kaca mobil, tapi reaksi yang didapat sama persis dengan pintunya, terkunci dan tidak dapat dibuka. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan senang.

"Lihat, celana yang kau pakai cukup ketat." Tangan Kyuhyun membuka gesper yang Sungmin kenakan kemudian membuka kaitan celananya hingga sedikit melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan dalamannya beserta kulit pahanya yang mulus.

Sungmin berusaha memberontak tapi tangan kirinya terjepit oleh tubuh Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di genggaman Kyuhyun yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa hari ini kau memakai kacamata? Gumam Kyuhyun dengan sangat mesra. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur teringat kejadian semalam?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau akan ku tuntut bila terjadi apa-apa denganku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin satu persatu sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Nafas Sungmin semakin tidak teratur dan dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang kacau.

"Mana kemeja berbayangmu? Kau punya banyak, kan? Tapi tidak masalah, kau juga cukup menggairahkan memakai kemeja seperti ini."

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti? Kau akan menyesalinya, aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali setiap perbuatanmu kepadaku Cho!"

"Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau akan ikut aku ke Jepang."

Sungmin pernah ke Jepang sekali dan saat itu ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Semua tentang Jepang sudah menghilang dari ingatannya.

Ikut ke Jepang berarti menyerahkan diri kepada Cho Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari semua yang pernah dilakukannya kepada Sungmin. Oleh karena itu dia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Jangan pernah berharap!"

"Itu berarti kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih liar lagi?"

Kyuhyun memulai aksinya. Sungmin harus merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Kyuhyun membelai bokongnya dan menciumi lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan lembab. Ia berusaha memberontak dan juga berusaha menggeliat tapi Kyuhyun lebih kuat.

Sungmin meringis saat Kyuhyun menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua bokong Sungmin dan terus turun menekan daerah paling sensitif dari tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menggeliat semakin keras.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke dagu Sungmin dan mencondongkan wajah laki-laki itu agar berada dalam posisi yang pas dengannya. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat, hampir bersentuhan

"Nymph, katakan kalau kau akan ikut." Kyuhyun berbisik. "Ini tawaran terakhir."

Sungmin hampir terlena selama dua tarikan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Baiklah. Baiklah aku akan ikut. Jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa kecewa karena Sungmin menyerah dengan begitu cepat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria itu.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah, ia membiarkan Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya lebih lama lagi, memandangi Sungmin yang menaikan celananya kembali ke posisi semula dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan agak gemetaran.

Sungmin sempat terdiam saat Kyuhyun membantunya memasang kancing kemejanya dan mengembalikan tas kerja miliknya kepangkuanya.

Sungmin merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sedangkan Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menekan tombol di depan bangku stir yang kosong dan menghasilkan bunyi klik yang nyaring. Ia sudah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!" desis Sungmin sambil memperbaiki duduknya sehingga ia lebih nyaman duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, ia tahu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pindah ke bangkunya semula.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin lagi, hanya satu tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan bagian dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Aku lebih suka pria yang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini!" Sungmin berkata keras sambil mengancingkan kemejanya kembali lalu membuka pintu mobil. Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya dan pintu mobil tertutup lagi.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin. "Kau pakai ponselku. Ponselmu aku yang pakai."

"Jadi ponselku ada padamu? Aku kira tertinggal di mobil Donghae" Sungmin bernafas lega, tapi segera menganalisa kembali kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau memegang ponselku, bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menelpon? Aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu jika ada telepon penting. Tenanglah, lagipula bisa dibilang kita tinggal serumah sekarang. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Begitu jam pulang kerja tiba, kau sudah harus ada di rumah. Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak ingkar janji, akan ku kembalikan saat kita tiba di Jepang nanti"

Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa melawan. "Sekarang aku boleh turun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia merangkul pinggang Sungmin erat-erat lalu memandangnya dengan manja."Selamat bekerja sayang."

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Jika akhir minggu ini Sungmin memang harus menemui calon mertua semu-nya di Jepang, maka yang harus dilakukannya adalah bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua pekerjaannya selesai sebelum waktu itu tiba.

Menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan terlintas di otaknya pun tidak pernah.

Sungmin hampir gila dengan semua ini sehingga beberapa pekerjaan membuatnya berteriak histeris. Belum lagi masalah bertukar ponsel. Bagaimana bila Ibunya menelpon?

Seharusnya Sungmin tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu karena Ibunya pasti senang dengan ide calon menantu impiannya.

Selain itu Sungmin merasa sangat terganggu karena ponsel Kyuhyun selalu berdering dan telepon itu selalu dari perempuan.

Sungmin hampir muntah membaca pesan-pesan romantis dan vulgar yang masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun setiap hari. Yang jelas Sungmin selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk wanita-wanita itu; mencaci maki mereka dan memintanya menjauhi Kyuhyun karena laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan dengannya.

Cukup sering Kyuhyun menemuinya atau menelponnya karena beberapa orang dari sekian banyak perempuan itu mendatanginya ke kantor bahkan ke flat untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut.

Meskipun Kyuhyun akan marah-marah pada Sungmin, tapi pada akhirnya dia selalu menjawab "Ya, aku sudah bertunangan setidaknya untuk sementara ini." kepada semua perempuan yang bertanya.

Beberapa orang perempuan kemudian pergi menjauh, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bertahan untuk tetap berada di sisi Kyuhyun dengan alasan tunangan bukanlah pernikahan, Cho Kyuhyun masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya.

Sungmin mengerang, seandainya hal itu terjadi tentu saja ia sangat bersyukur karena akan terhindar dari laki-laki itu selamanya.

Setelah dua hari, telepon-telepon itu berhenti. Sungmin merasa bisa lebih tenang dan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya secara maksimal dan ia optimis semuanya akan beres sore ini juga.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sungmin akan menemui Tuan Jang yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya untuk minta izin beberapa hari. Ia harap ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh di Jepang.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya sambil memainkan games di ponsel bertanya. Belakangan ini dia selalu berkunjung ke ruangan Sungmin bila sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. "Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat."

"Aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai."

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sedikit lagi selesai."

"Kenapa kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih santai kalau melihat tanggal _deadline_ kasus."

"Aku harus bertemu dengan calon mertuaku di Jepang."

Donghae berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan termenung sesaat. Kyuhyun sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya sejak minggu lalu saat ia mengatakan kalau Ibunya meminta Kyuhyun untuk membawa calon istrinya pulang. Dan semenjak itu Kyuhyun sepertinya sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya untuk rencana yang sama.

Calon Mertua? Sungmin serius? Baru saja Donghae ingin menanyakannya secara langsung tapi ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Terlebih saat mendengar dering ponsel yang dikenalnya dan Sungmin mengeluarkan sumber bunyi itu dari dalam tas kerjanya, ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia terperangah, mereka berdua bahkan sampai bertukar ponsel?

"Ada apa?" Sungmin menjawab teleponnya dengan agak membentak. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang." Hanya itu. Kyuhyun segera menutup teleponnya.

Dengan kesal Sungmin meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas meja. Lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Dalam waktu singkat semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di kursinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat Donghae yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kau serius mau pergi ke Jepang?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Terpaksa?"

"Sepupumu suka bertindak seenaknya, aku sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai cara tapi dia memaksa dengan berbagai cara juga."

"Hubungan kalian sekarang seperti apa?" Donghae menyadari kalau ekspresinya mungkin terlalu serius, ia berusaha memperbaikinya dan berusaha terlihat biasa. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi hal ini menggangguku terus. Malam itu saat aku melihatmu di flat Kyuhyun, kalian sedang apa? Dia bilang kau mengusir kekasihnya dan dia memberimu pelajaran."

"Kalau dia mengatakan itu sebagai pelajaran, demi Tuhan itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia…" Sungmin segera merapatkan mulutnya. Apa mungkin ia bisa menceritakan kepada Donghae kalau malam itu Kyuhyun memaksanya melakukan sesuatu?

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa disalahkan seratus persen karena Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga sedikit menikmatinya.

"Dia menggigit jariku." Sungmin menyentuh tangannya dan dia baru menyadari kalau cincin pertunangan itu masih dikenakannya. Sungmin belum melepaskannya lagi semenjak malam itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudku hukuman yang aneh. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan? Tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi malam itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menggigit jarinya bahkan rasa ngilu itu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dia memang melakukannya karena aku menggunakan cincin pertunangan ini untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Sungmin memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai cincin kepada Donghae. Donghae kemudian menyentuhnya.

Cincin tunangan? Selama ini Donghae mengira kalau itu hanya cincin biasa, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa kalau ia sudah banyak melewatkan cerita tentang Kyuhyun dan Nymph-nya. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku, aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang sudah menjadi milikku!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka lalu merampas tangan Sungmin dari Donghae, kemudian memandang Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia senang saat melihat Sungmin melengos, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Kita ke rumah _Eomma-_mu dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap satu malam."

Sungmin menarik tangannya dan berkemas-kemas. "Aku harus menemui _sajangnim_ dulu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil." Sungmin kemudian memeluk map-nya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Donghae sebagai tanda perpisahan.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Halooo semuanya,,,,, Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.**

**Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:**

_**\- Pada bingung sama sikapnya Donghae ya? Sebenarnya Donghae suka ga sih sama Sungmin?**_

**Donghae emang **_**care **_**bgt..bgt.. sama Sungmin. Tapi masalah dia suka apa enggaknya silahkan kalian analisa sendiri, kkk~ Yang pasti, dia akan selalu ada diantara Kyumin meskipun posisinya bukan sebagai pengganggu.**

_**\- Siapa yang jadi ayahnya Donghae?**_

**Saya tidak memakai casting khusus untuk peran ayah Donghae, di sini hanya disebutkan marganya saja.**

_**\- Disini Sungmin sebagai pengacara atau dokter kandungan?**_

**Sungmin pengacara, yang jadi dokter kandungan itu Shindong. Teman satu flatnya Sungmin.**

_**\- Ini aslinya novel Straight atau Yaoi?**_

**Ini aslinya novel Stright. Ceritanya sulit difahami ya? Atau kata-katanya rancu? Saya masih belajar, jadi maaf ya kalo agak sedikit aneh, kkkk~**

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya balas, karena saya harus cepat-cepat mempublishnya sebelum kuota bulanan habis haha...**

**Maaf jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab.**

**So, thank's for reading &amp; review's^^**

**See u next chap &amp; saranghaeeee reader-nim **

**.**

**.**

**_pegasuss_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku, aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang sudah menjadi milikku!"

_Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka lalu merampas tangan Sungmin dari Donghae, kemudian memandang Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia senang saat melihat Sungmin melengos, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya._

"_Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Kita ke rumah Eomma-mu dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap satu malam." _

_Sungmin menarik tangannya dan berkemas-kemas. "Aku harus menemui sajangnim dulu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil." Sungmin kemudian memeluk map-nya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Donghae sebagai tanda perpisahan._

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

* * *

**.**

**~KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menyusuri kota Tokyo dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dia benar-benar belum siap bertemu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bila orangtua Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk menikah saat ini juga? Bagaimana bila mereka menempatkan dia dan Kyuhyun di kamar yang sama? Sungmin khawatir bila kali ini dia tidak akan sanggup menghindar dari godaan Kyuhyun bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

_Jetlag_ yang dirasakannya cukup parah, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Kyuhyun tinggal di Fukuoka dan mereka harus mengalami perjalanan yang cukup jauh untuk sampai di sana.

Berangkat dari Seoul dengan pesawat pagi dan sampai di Fukuoka pada sore hari tidak sesederhana kedengarannya. Sungmin benar-benar lelah, ia merasa harus secepatnya mengistirahatkan diri.

Ketika sampai, Sungmin disuguhi deretan rumah-rumah khas Jepang. Rumah keluarga Kyuhyun juga sama seperti rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas, namun memiliki arsitektur yang indah.

Begitu masuk ke rumah, Sungmin disambut dengan hangat oleh Nyonya Cho, wanita paruh baya yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa kecantikan khas wanita Korea. Meskipun sudah lama tinggal di Jepang, namun keluarga Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan bahasa Korea sebagai percakapan sehari-hari, karena itulah Sungmin merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengingat-ingat bahasa Jepang yang dulu sempat ia pelajari.

Sebelum duduk di ruang tamu, Sungmin merasakan kedua tangan hangat Nyonya Cho menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih.

"Setelah melihatmu aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan _eomma_mu." Nyonya Cho berbicara dengan logat khasnya sambil memandang Sungmin. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanmu sebagai jodoh untuk _uri_ Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum malu. Dia cukup senang mengetahui Nyonya Cho menyukainya. Tapi Sungmin masih belum merasa lega karena ia belum bertemu dengan ayah Kyuhyun, pria itu masih berada di kantornya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayah Kyuhyun nanti saat bertemu dengannya.

"_Eomma_, bisakah aku beristirahat sekarang? Aku benar-benar sangat lelah." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluh.

"_Aigoo_, maafkan _eomma_ ya. Kalau begitu kau bawakan barang-barang Sungmin dulu ke kamar."

Sungmin terbelalak. Kamar? Kamar siapa yang akan ditempatinya? Kamar tamu? Semoga saja bukan kamar Kyuhyun karena jika itu terjadi Sungmin pastikan dirinya akan mati bunuh diri besok pagi.

"Maaf, _ahjumma_. Kalau boleh tahu kamar siapa yang akan ku tempati?"

"Kau akan menempati bekas kamar Ahra, Dia kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia sudah menikah."

Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tubuhnya berguncang dan salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil terpekik kecil. Ia sedang teringat sesuatu dan sepertinya wanita itu merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"_Ommo_, Apa sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah bertunangan!"

Sungmin shock. Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan sekarang ia harus melihat seringai Kyuhyun di ujung sofa.

"Tidak, _ahjumma_. Jangan begitu." Sungmin berusaha bersuara dengan lebih sopan. "Maksudku, jika aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, itu bisa membuatku merasa tidak enak."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, aku mengerti kalau kau pasti ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kalian kan akan menikah."

"Jangan _ahjumma_, aku mohon. _Eomma_ku pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau mengetahui hal ini." Ucapan Sungmin terdengar lebih memelas. _Eomma_nya akan kecewa? Tidak sama sekali. _Eomma_nya justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Sungmin masih ingat kalau _eomma_nya hampir bersorak dan melompat-lompat saat kemarin Kyuhyun meminta izin kepadanya untuk membawa Sungmin bertemu dengan orang tuanya di Jepang.

Nyonya Cho mengelus dada lega. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku malah merasa lega kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku juga khawatir bila kau dan Kyuhyun tidur di kamar yang sama, mengingat anakku cukup mesum. Aku pasti akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu padamu besok pagi."

"_Eommaaaa..."_ Kyuhyun mengeluh tidak terima.

Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega, ia memandang wajah masam Kyuhyun yang kehilangan senyumnya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun segera mengangkat koper Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Sungmin mengikutinya setelah mengatakan permisi kepada Nyonya Cho.

Kamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin berada di lantai dua, bukan kamar yang luas tapi bisa dipastikan kamar ini memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan kamar flatnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang dan kembali turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka koper kecilnya untuk ganti baju. Tapi mengingat ia hanya membawa pakaian dalam jumlah yang sedikit Sungmin membatalkan niatnya.

Sebuah tas plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi dikeluarkannya dari dalam koper. Sungmin ingin mandi sebelum dia beristirahat. Karena di kamar itu tidak ada kamar mandi pribadi, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari kamar mandi sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan ke dapur dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lebih seksama. Pertama, ia menemukan ruang tengah dengan televisi dan sebuah _Kotatsu _di atas karpet berwarna hijau. Lalu sebuah pintu yang Sungmin duga sebagai kamar dan terakhir adalah ruang makan dengan _kitchen set_ yang bersih dan luas. Nyonya Cho ada di sana dan tampak sangat sibuk dengan masakannya. Sungmin mendekatinya dengan agak gugup.

"_Ahjumma_, kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana?"

Nyonya Cho berbalik kemudian memandangnya sambil tersenyum lalu menunjuk pintu yang berada di sebelah lemari pendingin. "Disana ada satu, tapi sedang dipakai Kyuhyun. Di atas juga ada, ruangan yang di seberang kamarmu."

Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia sepertinya agak kurang teliti karena tidak melihat ada pintu di seberang kamarnya.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia akan kembali naik ke lantai dua, tapi Sungmin merasa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Nyonya Cho sibuk sendirian.

Wanita itu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasanya karena kedatangannya, atau mungkin masakan yang dimasaknya kali ini bukan masakan yang biasa. Nyonya Cho bisa saja menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Sungmin di rumahnya.

Sungmin kemudian meletakkan tas plastiknya di atas meja makan dan menyampirkan handuknya di kursi. Ia kembali lagi mendekati Nyonya Cho yang kelihatan semakin sibuk.

"_Ahjumma_ mau masak apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, wajahmu sangat pucat. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Nyonya Cho berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

Tapi Sungmin tidak menyerah begitu saja. "Biarkan aku membantumu. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, mengiris tomat, mengiris daun bawang, mencuci piring juga tidak masalah. _Ahjumma_ kelihatan sangat kerepotan mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Tapi kau adalah tamu di sini, mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu memasak."

"Astaga, _ahjumma_. Bukankah aku calon menantumu? Biarkan aku membantu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan masakanmu." Sungmin masih berusaha.

Sejenak hening, Nyonya Cho lalu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu." Nyonya Cho akhirnya kembali bersuara. Kata-katanya membuat Sungmin mengerti makna dari pandangan Nyonya Cho tadi. "Aku harap kau dan anakku bisa segera menikah. Semula aku khawatir karena anak itu bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin menikah. Beberapa waktu kemudian dia memberitahuku bila dia akan menikah, tapi dengan orang yang mungkin tidak akan aku sukai. Pada awalnya aku sendiri tidak yakin ketika dia bilang dia akan menikahi seorang pria. Tapi sepertinya dia salah, kau pria yang baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu."

_Benarkah?_ Ternyata Nyonya Cho mengkhawatirkan itu. Nyonya Cho khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak cocok dengan keluarganya. "Terimakasih _ahjumma_." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati dan kali ini dia cukup terharu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _Eomma_. Bukankah kau calon menantuku?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan Nyonya Cho tampak lebih berbinar-binar dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan Sungmin memotong daun bawang dan Sungmin terlihat sangat senang.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat _eomma_nya. Memanggil Nyonya Cho dengan sebutan _eomma_ membuatnya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya.

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho menoleh. Kyuhyun sudah kelihatan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Sungmin merasa iri, dia juga ingin mandi.

"Sudah cukup, kau tidak usah membantuku lagi. Seharusnya kau beristirahat, sekarang mandilah dan kembali ke kamarmu." Nyonya Cho berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Sungmin.

"Tapi _eomma_, aku tidak lelah sama sekali." Sungmin berbohong.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama Kyuhyun." Nyonya Cho kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang terpaku saat namanya disebut-sebut.

"Ajak Sungmin jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kalian di sini hanya sebentar. _Eomma_ tidak ingin dia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur."

"_Eomma_, aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin masih membujuk.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekati Sungmin dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari dapur sampai mereka mendekati tangga.

"Sekarang kau mandi di lantai atas. Ganti pakaianmu dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau sudah harus selesai lalu susul aku ke depan."

"Tapi aku ingin…"

"Sungmin, percayalah. _Eomma_ku tidak suka diganggu siapapun saat memasak, _noona_ku saja tidak pernah melakukannya. Suatu keajaiban saat dia membiarkanmu memegang pisaunya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan ini. Cepatlah naik ke atas."

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan terburu-buru sehingga lupa membawa handuk dan tas plastiknya yang tertinggal di atas meja makan.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengambilnya, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya sambil memberikan kedua barang yang tertinggal tadi.

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, tepat di bawah kamar mandi.

Seandainya boleh memilih, Sungmin ingin tidur saja. Tapi tidak sopan bila ia melakukannya. Kesannya pasti sangat tidak baik meskipun alasannya masuk akal, ia lelah. Akhirnya Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Hampir tiga puluh menit, Sungmin akhirnya mengganti pakaiannya juga dengan sebuah t-shirt polos berwarna putih kemudian membungkusnya lagi dengan jaket hitam kesukaannya.

Melihat pantai disore musim gugur mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena Sungmin selalu tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungi pantai, semenjak dia menjabat sebagai pengacara terhadap beberapa kasus yang ditanganinya.

Dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Sungmin kemudian turun ke lantai bawah dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada Nyonya Cho. Wanita itu lalu mematikan kompornya untuk menemani Sungmin keluar rumah.

Nyonya Cho terus memujinya dengan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah calon menantu termanis di dunia yang diciptakan untuk putranya. Ungkapan yang membuat wajah Sungmin merona. Tapi rona wajahnya tidak bertahan lama karena ia terkejut melihat seekor kuda putih bersama Kyuhyun dan seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Sungjin yang tidak Sungmin ketahui namanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kyuhyun langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah dari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya.

Kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut Kyuhyun memperkenalkan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya dan darimana ia mendapatkan kuda.

"Ini kuda pamanku. Tapi bukan ayah Donghae _Hyung_, karena pamanku ada banyak. Kuda ini sangat tangguh karena dia adalah kuda dari Dojo Yebusame. Dan ini adalah pengasuhnya, Haru."

Sungmin menyapa Haru dengan senyuman, lalu ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berkuda kan? Satu kuda untuk berdua?

"Ayo, sayang. Kita ke pantai sambil berkuda."

"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan kaki saja?"

"Ayolah, jarak dari rumahku ke pantai cukup jauh." Kyuhyun naik ke punggung kuda dengan sigap lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Cepat naik, kita harus pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Pergilah Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena Haru juga akan pergi bersama kalian. Kyuhyun juga cukup pandai berkuda, sejak kecil ia terus berlatih Yabusame sebelum bersekolah di Osaka." Nyonya Cho berusaha untuk membujuk Sungmin yang masih ragu.

Sungmin kemudian pelan-pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, memberikan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya erat. Tidak begitu sulit untuk naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memintanya untuk duduk di bagian depan, jadi mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menurutinya meskipun ia lebih suka duduk di bagian belakang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian kuda tersebut sudah melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang tidak begitu cepat. Haru masih dengan setia berjalan membimbing kudanya menjauhi rumah.

* * *

Pantai sudah terlihat dan ternyata tidak sejauh yang diperkirakannya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi mengesankan seolah-olah pantai tidak mungkin bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Dasar pembohong.

"Aku kira pantai masih beberapa kilo lagi." Sungmin menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lelah dan sekarang harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau sangat keterlaluan kalau masih memaksaku untuk berjalan kaki."

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk menemaniku? Bukankah aku tamu kehormatan? Aku ada di sini juga karenamu, kau sudah memaksa…"

"Sudahlah." Mata Kyuhyun membesar menunjukkan kekhawatirannya atas kelanjutan dari perkataan Sungmin. Haru bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu cukup dekat dengan ibunya. Semuanya bisa kacau karena Haru bisa saja menceritakan apa yang dia lihat hari ini kepada ibunya.

"Kau suka dengan caraku itu? Haruskah aku mengulanginya?" Kyuhyun mengingatkannya tentang kejadian saat di mobil.

Sungmin terkejut. Bukan hanya karena kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, tapi juga karena tangan Kyuhyun sudah beraksi dengan meraba-raba tubuh bagian depannya dan kini sedang berusaha menarik resleting jaketnya. Sungmin berusaha menahan.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mau apa? Kau harusnya tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan." Kyuhyun kemudian terkekeh. "Kau punya kulit yang sangat indah sayang. Tapi kau selalu menutupinya dengan rapat. Menutupi kulit indahmu adalah tindakan kejam. Sekarang buka jaketmu"

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang" Kyuhyun masih terkekeh. Dia sangat menikmati, selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana Sungmin kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Cukup! Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dengan permainanmu yang seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku suka. Aku menyukai apapun yang tidak kau suka. Sekarang buka atau aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau tahu betul apa yang akan ku lakukan bila itu sampai terjadi."

Sungmin merasakan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Memangnya apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Saat ini banyak orang di jalan dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berani melakukan sesuatu kepadanya di hadapan banyak orang. Sungmin tidak mau membuka jaketnya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi tindakan keras kepala Sungmin berbuah tidak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat kemudian merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan perlahan menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos yang Sungmin kenakan. Posisinya yang duduk di belakang Sungmin memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan aksinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus naik mendekati dada Sungmin seiring dengan tangan lainnya yang membuka resleting jaket dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak kesulitan melakukannya meskipun mendapat perlawanan Sungmin di atas kuda yang masih berjalan.

Haru juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun melirik sesekali, ia tetap bertindak pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak berhenti mengutuk, tangannya mulai memukul-mukul Kyuhyun saat resleting jaketnya terbuka seluruhnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus bergerilya di daerah dadanya. Sungmin hampir mendesah saat ia merasakan remasan keras pada _nipple_-nya. Tubuh Sungmin melemah. Jaketnya kini sudah terlepas dan berpindah ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu sayang. Lebih baik kau melakukannya sendiri seperti saranku tadi." Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat senang, terlebih saat melihat Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Sungmin tak habis fikir, Kyuhyun benar-benar berani menggerayangi tubuhnya di atas kuda yang sedang berjalan. Keberadaan Haru ternyata tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun. Ketidakpedulian Haru yang seolah-olah tidak melihat ataupun mendengar kegiatan yang sedang terjadi di atas kudanya menambah semangat Kyuhyun untuk terus melakukannya.

Sungmin sempat berfikir untuk melompat dari kuda, tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena bisa saja menyebabkan kakinya terkilir dan jika itu terjadi keluarga Kyuhyun pasti akan memaksanya tinggal lebih lama lagi. Sungmin tidak mau hal itu terjadi, karena itu ia lebih memilih membuang muka ke arah lain yang jauh dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa sampai beberapa waktu, tidak mengutuk, tidak mencaci, tidak juga mengancam. Sungmin hanya membisu dan baru berbicara setelah Kyuhyun berhenti menjalankan aksinya .

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Sungmin masih tidak mau memandang Kyuhyun, matanya terus tertuju pada hamparan laut yang luas yang sejak tadi terus ditelusuri oleh kuda yang mereka naiki. Harapan untuk menikmati pantai pada musim gugur benar-benar sudah lenyap.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Kyuhyun sendiri dapat merasakan gelombang yang tidak biasa dari Sungmin. Suara Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih meminta Haru untuk berhenti dan menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu setelah memberikan jaket Sungmin untuk dia bawa pulang. Haru hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Kali ini Sungmin memandangnya dengan pandangan galak yang biasa diberikannya. Kyuhyun merasa lega, mendengar Sungmin memakinya itu lebih baik daripada melihat Sungmin diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Haru pulang? Aku yang ingin pulang!" Suara Sungmin kembali kencang.

"Sekarang istirahatlah." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun menyadari kalau wajah Sungmin benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah. Sungmin bahkan kesulitan menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang di rumah, jadi sekarang pejamkan matamu dan bersandarlah di dadaku karena kau bisa saja pingsan kalau harus menahannya sampai makan malam. Aku akan memegangimu"

Sungmin tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaannya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi Lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Kyuhyun cukup kagum karena Sungmin masih terus bertahan dengan egonya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di sebelah kiri dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia merasa kedinginan karena jaket yang tadi dikenakannya sudah dibawa pulang oleh Haru.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang bersandar di dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terpesona oleh Sungmin, setiap hembusan nafas Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh. Bibir shape-M itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung menyadari bahwa ia hampir menciumnya.

Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada kekecewaan yang Sungmin tunjukkan karena aksinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun tidak jadi menciumnya, ia menjauhkan bibirnya kembali dari pelarung dahaga yang sangat diinginkannya itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian menghentakkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan, ia melajukannya dengan sangat pelan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali kuda pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya mendekap Sungmin agar lebih rapat kepadanya dan melindunginya supaya tidak terjatuh.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Sungmin sedang sibuk mencari-cari jaket hitam miliknya yang kemarin dibawa pulang oleh Haru, tapi ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Sungmin malas bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tidak bertegur sapa dengannya pada saat makan malam karena masih merasa kesal dengan perlakuannya saat di pantai kemarin.

Ditambah lagi saat mengingat dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, itu membuatnya bertambah kesal karena bisa saja Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya saat dia tertidur. Meskipun begitu, Sungmin sangat merasa lega setelah bertemu dengan ayah Kyuhyun. Sikap ayah Kyuhyun ternyata sama ramahnya dengan istrinya.

Tuan Cho bersikap hangat seperti seorang ayah yang sudah lama Sungmin rindukan, karena itu dengan senang hati pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin membantu Nyonya Cho menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tuan Cho sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor.

"Kalian jadi ke Tokyo hari ini?" Tuan Cho bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya. Nanti sore." Suara Sungmin terdengar berat. Ia sangat ingin memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan _appa_, tapi masih sulit. Memanggil Tuan Cho dengan sebutan itu jauh lebih sulit bila dibandingkan dengan memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan _eomma_.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Bersabarlah dengan sikap Kyuhyun."

"_Ne_." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"_Appa_ pergi dulu." Tuan Cho kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Bersabar dengan sikap Kyuhyun? Sungmin selalu berusaha untuk bersabar tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa menahan kesabarannya.

Nyonya Cho masuk ke rumah lebih dulu kemudian Sungmin menyusul di belakangnya, ia baru saja hendak menutup pintu kembali saat Nyonya Cho menyebut namanya dengan suara pelan.

"_Ye, eomma_?" Sungmin hanya mampu merespon dengan itu.

"Apakah kau dan Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah? _Appa _mengkhawatirkan hal itu makanya dia berkata seperti tadi. Meskipun kau menyembunyikannya tapi _appa_ mungkin bisa merasakannya. Kyuhyun sudah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa, kami mungkin cuma kelelahan makanya terlihat seperti itu." Sungmin menghela nafas, sangat berat baginya untuk berkata jujur. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Semuanya baik-baik saja" Sungmin masih melanjutkan sandiwaranya.

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

"_Eomma _merasa lega mendengarnya. Kalau begitu kau mau kan membantu _eomma_ membangunkan Kyuhyun? Sekarang sudah hampir siang tapi dia belum juga bangun. Bukankah kalian harus siap-siap pergi ke Tokyo? Kau juga belum sarapan karena terlalu sibuk melayani _appa_ Kyuhyun. Kalau begitu _eomma_ akan menunggu kalian di dapur." Nyonya Cho terus bergumam tentang alasannya meminta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera ke dapur sambil terus melangkah ke belakang.

Membangunkan Kyuhyun? Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sungmin harus tetap berbicara dengan Kyuhyun meskipun egonya menolak. Ia harus berusaha menyimpan kekecewaannya untuk beberapa waktu.

Dengan berat hati Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan sedikit merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menjawab. Apa ia harus berteriak? _Mood_nya sedang buruk untuk berteriak-teriak sekarang.

Sungmin lebih memilih untuk langsung membuka pintu kamar dan berharap Kyuhyun tidak menguncinya. Harapannya terkabul, Kyuhyun tidak mengunci pintunya.

Sungmin sempat berfikir, bagaimana bila Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu lagi kepadanya yang mungkin lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah? Dia berniat untuk keluar lagi dari kamar tapi hal itu diurungkannya. Ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang tidur sambil memeluk jaket hitam yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya.

Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Sungmin mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda, Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat manis dan tampak kekanak-kanakan, dia juga tampan dan wajahnya menenangkan. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona.

"Hei, Tuan Muda. Ini sudah siang, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap dan tidak perduli dengan panggilan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak. "Cho, cepat bangun."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat. Sungmin mulai mengusahakan banyak cara untuk membangunkannya, mulai dari memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras dan kasar, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, sampai mengancam akan mengguyurnya dengan air, tapi Kyuhyun kelihatannya masih tidak mau bangun.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun tanpa marga. "Bangunlah, aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau harusnya tahu aku sedang marah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku juga sangat membencimu dan…" Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan teriakan kecil saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya dengan kuat dan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah Kyuhyun, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan tinggal beberapa inchi lagi bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan.

"Diamlah." Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara parau, ia kemudian beranjak lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sungmin. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi."

Semua yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin shock untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong jika Kyuhyun bertingkah lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya, ia hanya meminta Sungmin untuk diam dengan cara yang sudah pasti akan membuat Sungmin tutup mulut.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit kemudian mendudukan dirinya. Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur di pangkuannya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak benar-benar tidur, sepertinya ia hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

_Mengapa?_ Itu yang selalu bergema di dalam otak Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai tubuh Sungmin yang hangat. Tidak, tubuh Sungmin tidak hanya hangat, tapi juga hot, benar-benar hot, seolah ada jutaan gairah yang meletup-letup di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin seperti drugs dengan merek khusus untuknya dan itu membuatnya kecanduan. Mungkin karena itulah dia selalu ingin menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Sungmin menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin berlama-lama seperti itu.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Kotatsu : Meja yang dibawahnya terdapat penghangat, biasa digunakan pada musim dingin

Dojo Yebusame : Tempat latihan para pemanah berkuda

Yabusame : Olahraga memanah di atas kuda

**Hallo semuanya,,,**

**Seharusnya ini jadwal saya untuk update 'HUSBAND', tapi 'HUSBAND' akan saya pending dulu untuk beberapa chap.**

**Sedikit penjelasan, mungkin juga jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan:**

**\- Ya, Sungmin disini selalu mengancam setiap calon yang dijodohkan dengannya. Jadi terlihat seolah-olah mereka yang menolak Sungmin padahal Sungmin yang menolak mereka.**

**\- Adegan yang di summary? Ada ko, mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi.**

**\- Cerita ini hanya akan berfokus pada Kyumin. Casting-casting yang dipilih kebanyakan hanya figuran, bahkan beberapa diantaranya hanya dimention namanya saja, kecuali untuk Donghae dan Shindong yang mungkin porsinya agak sedikit lebih banyak. Jadi nanti jangan kecewa ya jika tidak ada side story untuk couple2 lain seperti Eunhae, Sibum, atau yang lainnya.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang kemarin sudah bersedia meninggalkan jejak nya di kotak review, love u all...^^**

**Ok, See u next chap,,**

**.**

**.**

**_Pegasuss_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sungmin berusaha bangkit kemudian mendudukan dirinya. Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur di pangkuannya seperti ini. _

_Kyuhyun sendiri tidak benar-benar tidur, sepertinya ia hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat. _

_Mengapa? Itu yang selalu bergema di dalam otak Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai tubuh Sungmin yang hangat. Tidak, tubuh Sungmin tidak hanya hangat, tapi juga hot, benar-benar hot, seolah ada jutaan gairah yang meletup-letup di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin seperti drugs dengan merek khusus untuknya dan itu membuatnya kecanduan. Mungkin karena itulah dia selalu ingin menyentuhnya._

_Kyuhyun merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Sungmin menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin berlama-lama seperti itu._

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

* * *

**.**

**~KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo dengan kereta api, padatnya penumpang membuat mereka harus rela untuk berdiri. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak membawa barang yang banyak sehingga itu tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Tapi selama di jalan suasana benar-benar beku karena tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang berani bicara. Saat tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang, Sungmin akan segera membuang muka lebih dulu sehingga tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain melakukan hal yang sama.

Kekakuan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya sebuah senggolan misterius dari penumpang lain yang berpindah tempat hampir membuat Sungmin terjatuh, tapi Kyuhyun beraksi cepat dengan meraih pinggangnya.

"_Keep Your Hand!" _Bisik Sungmin geram kemudian berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. Reaksi yang membangkitkan semangat Kyuhyun kembali.

"Sebaiknya biarkan aku terus memegangmu seperti ini karena sangat banyak orang yang berniat menyentuhmu tapi bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Nymph-ku sayang, Aku memang sangat suka menyentuhmu tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura kan? Aku akan menyentuhmu kapan pun aku suka." Kali ini Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Sungmin kepadanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan membelai perutnya yang datar. Semua perlakuan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin merinding. "Selama kau memakai cincin itu, kau adalah milikku. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelajahi perutnya agar berhenti bergerak. "Baiklah, tapi hentikan tanganmu karena aku tidak suka dengan aksimu meraba tubuhku di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kali ini Sungmin mengizinkan untuk memeluknya meskipun dengan sebuah syarat.

Panas tubuh Sungmin benar-benar sudah merasukinya, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sangat manis merebak dari tubuhnya serta rambut hitam selembut sutra itu memiliki aroma yang sama manisnya.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kegugupan Sungmin. Gugup karena mereka begitu dekat, gugup karena dada Kyuhyun menempel di punggungnya sehingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, dan gugup karena pandangan banyak orang yang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Sungmin berusaha menggeliat ketika Kyuhyun mempererat rangkulannya, dia masih berusaha mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena dengan posisi seperti ini detak jantung merekalah yang kini saling berbicara dan berusaha saling menyamai ritme kerjanya di dalam tubuh.

Kereta kemudian berhenti dengan tidak terasa, para penumpang yang sejak tadi melirik ke arah mereka berdua pada akhirnya harus menghentikan pandangan irinya dan keluar dengan segera.

Sungmin cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan keluar lebih dulu dengan membawa tasnya. Kyuhyun berusaha segera menyusul Sungmin dan mengiringi langkahnya, namun Sungmin masih bertahan dengan egonya dengan terus berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian menyerah karena ia tetap tidak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa aku pulang ke Seoul lebih dulu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia memelankan langkahnya sehingga mereka berdua kini bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih santai.

"Sekarang? Aku rasa itu tidak akan bisa. Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Kim Kibum karena kakakku pasti juga ada di sana. Meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kedatanganmu kepadanya, _eomma_ pasti sudah memberi tahu mereka."

"Lalu setelah ini kita harus kemana?"

"Apartemen Kibum, sahabatku. Ku rasa Siwon _Hyung_ juga ada di sana karena banyak yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum acara pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan." Dan semuanya mengalir. Kyuhyun mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan menceritakan berbagai macam hal.

Menceritakan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kibum dan calon suaminya Choi Siwon, tentang Kibum yang sedari kecil harus pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya menikah dengan wanita Jepang setelah ibu Kibum meninggal dunia, dan ia memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Yesung, juga tentang mengapa kakak perempuan Kyuhyun bisa berada di sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar dipenuhi cerita-cerita yang menarik, Kyuhyun terus berbicara dan Sungmin mendengarkan dengan baik. Sungmin bertanya tentang hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya lalu Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan menjawabnya.

Kali ini tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berbicara dengan nyaman, dan untuk pertama kalinya pembicaraan ini tidak berisi caci-maki Sungmin atau kata-kata penuh gairah dari mulut Kyuhyun. Semua kenyamanan itu terus berlanjut bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Apartemen Kibum berada di lantai 7 dan kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di dalam lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai yang dituju.

"Jadi kakak iparmu orang Prancis?"

"_Noona-_ku menikah dengan seorang pria keturunan Prancis-Korea bernama Choi Daniel. Daniel _Hyung_ adalah sepupu Siwon _Hyung_ karena ibu mereka adalah adik-kakak."

"Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Maksudku kakakmu dan Daniel _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa semuanya dimulai saat Kibum sakit dan harus dijemput di kampus. Saat itu ku kira yang akan menjemputnya adalah Siwon _Hyung,_ tapi ternyata Daniel _Hyung_ yang datang dan di sanalah mereka saling bertemu karena _noona-_ku adalah dosen di tempat aku dan Kibum kuliah."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda mengerti. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat perhatian mereka segera beralih ke pintu lift yang terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai apartemen Kibum. Beberapa orang masuk setelah mereka keluar dari dalam lift.

Tidak perlu berjalan jauh , keduanya kini sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Ahra menyambut adiknya dengan gembira. Keberadaan Sungmin juga sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia memandangi Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut lalu tersenyum diiringi pandangan dengan kilatan yang misterius.

"Kau, Lee Sungmin kan? Astaga! Ternyata benar yang diceritakan Kyuhyun, kau sangat cantik! Kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam kriteria idaman semua orang. Dan idaman Kyuhyun juga tentunya!" Ahra kemudian tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu, baru kita bicara di dalam."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, calon istri yang kau pilih adalah pria idamanmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sesaat. "Kau sudah tahu _noona_, untuk apa bertanya lagi. Lihat saja pinggulnya yang besar, bokongnya yang bulat, perutnya yang rata, dan kulitnya juga sangat halus. Selain itu, ciumannya juga sangat luar biasa. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak masuk kriteria pria idamanku"

Sungmin mengerang dalam hati. Apa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha memujinya? Dia hanya menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuh Sungmin yang sudah pernah disentuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal sevulgar itu di depan saudara perempuannya?

"Kalau dia menikah denganku, dia harus berhenti jadi pengacara." Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan serius, kemudian tersenyum kepada tunangannya yang sedang jadi topik pembicaraan. "Karena dia tidak akan ku biarkan turun dari ranjangku!"

Ahra melotot mendengar pernyataan adiknya, ia lalu menoleh kepada Sungmin yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan agak menundukkan wajah. Sebelah tangannya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya perlahan. Sungmin sedang merasa malu karena ucapan frontal Kyuhyun yang seharusnya hanya menjadi konsumsi mereka berdua secara pribadi.

"Sungmin, apa ayahku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar terhadapnya? Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat tidak beruntung karena harus menikah dengan orang ini." Ahra tersenyum sambil melirik adiknya.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. Menikah dengan orang itu? Entahlah.

Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen, ia membawakan tas Sungmin juga. Sedangkan Ahra dan Sungmin masih melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang seorang laki-laki yang penuh dengan gairah, tapi membicarakanmu dengan cara seperti itu sedikit banyak dia sudah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memujamu. Sekarang masuklah, kamarmu sudah aku siapkan."

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

"Siwon _Hyung_ tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan, dia memelukku beberapa kali dan baru sekali menciumku." Kibum bersungut-sungut saat beberapa orang yang berada di rumah itu berkumpul di kamarnya. Kim Ryeowook istri dari Yesung, Ahra yang merupakan istri dari Daniel dan juga Sungmin.

Sedangkan pasangan mereka masing-masing sedang berkumpul di kamar lain. Pembicaraan menjelang hari-hari pernikahan selalu menjadi topik yang seru. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin, dia masih sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Perjalanan dari Fukuoka ke Tokyo benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Saat tiba di Seoul nanti Sungmin akan memastikan kalau dirinya akan tidur seharian dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Lanjutnya. Matanya yang bening berbinar-binar bahagia, dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Sungmin mendesah. Baginya pernikahan hanya beban, sejak remaja ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja tapi tidak pernah terfikir untuk menikah. Tapi di usia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun ia harus segera menikah karena ibunya masih berfikir dengan cara yang sangat kolot dengan tidak menginginkan putranya jadi bujangan tua. Itu yang menyebabkan Sungmin selalu menjalani kencan buta dan selalu mengusahakan agar calon-calonnya itu menolak dijodohkan dengannya.

Donghae seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya calon yang akan diterimanya dengan baik karena ia cukup mengenalnya dan pernah mengaguminya. Sayangnya Sungmin harus menelan pil pahit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia.

Sungmin tidak pernah menolak perjodohan, tapi dia selalu berhasil mengancam pasangannya hingga terlihat seolah-olah mereka yang melakukannya. Kyuhyun juga seharusnya menjadi salah satu yang ditolak, tapi laki-laki gila itu cukup mampu bertahan hingga sekarang hanya karena dia menyukai tubuh Sungmin, hanya karena Sungmin adalah sumber gairah yang bisa membuatnya berapi-api di semua tempat.

Sungmin meraba perutnya yang pernah disentuh Kyuhyun, bokongnya yang di remas, dan leher yang diciuminya. Kyuhyun juga sudah pernah membelai paha, meremas _nipple_ dan juga meremas pinggulnya. Astaga! Meskipun bukan dalam satu waktu, nyaris semua anggota tubuhnya sudah pernah dijamah oleh laki-laki itu!

"Sungmin" Ahra memanggilnya. Seluruh bayangannya tentang Kyuhyun buyar begitu saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa _noona_?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana denganmu dan Kyuhyun. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Apa kalian sudah tidur bersama?"

Mata Sungmin membesar mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah sampai ke situ. Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap memakai celananya saat sedang bersamaku."

Spontan tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Ahra yang tawanya reda lebih cepat bertanya lagi. "Benarkah? Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat gigih, apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahan seperti gairah. Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Karena saat itu dia…" Sungmin gugup, haruskah dia mengatakannya?

"Ayolah, katakan saja."

"Karena saat itu dia hampir melakukannya, untungnya pada saat itu Donghae datang dan aku bisa bernafas lega sampai hari ini." Sungmin menatap jam dinding, waktu benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam. "Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Kyuhyun." Kibum merajuk.

"Tidurlah." Ahra memberi izin. Lalu berbicara kepada Kibum yang kelihatannya kecewa. "Dia harus kembali ke Seoul besok siang, jangan sampai Sungmin kurang istirahat."

Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berniat pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar, ia berkata kepada Kibum. "Sebaiknya kau juga tidur. Jika tidak, akan ada kantung mata menggelayuti wajahmu besok pagi. Kau tidak mau kan terlihat buruk dipernikahanmu nanti?"

"Ah, ya Baiklah. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi" jawab Kibum sambil menarik bantal ke pangkuannya.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melewati kamar tempat Kyuhyun dan para _Hyung_nya berkumpul, tapi melihat cahaya lampu menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu kamar menarik perhatiannya lebih lanjut.

Sungmin mendekat dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam, dan ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka juga sedang membicarakan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Kyuhyun bahkan tampak sangat bersemangat memberi kuliah seksnya saat ini seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengajarkan teknik berperang.

Sungmin menghembuskan tawa kecil lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat membuatnya semakin mengantuk, karena itu ia mempercepat kegiatannya untuk menggosok gigi kemudian mencuci kaki dan tangannya agar bisa segera tidur. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan menahan kantuk.

Seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali ke kamar mandi, membuat tubuhnya terasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding. Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kini dirinya sudah ada dalam rangkulan laki-laki itu.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat sehingga tubuh Sungmin benar-benar dalam kuasanya, dan tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegangi leher Sungmin agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Sungmin berusaha memberontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil dan pasti akan sia-sia.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, bibir mereka bahkan sangat dekat hingga nyaris bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat membuat Sungmin dijalari kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Umm…, kurasa sama…dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa sangat bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu."

"Ya, aku tahu, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini. Sepertinya…" Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin ia akan berkata seolah-olah menerima semua perbuatan Kyuhyun telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!" Nada suara Sungmin mulai meninggi.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam."

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan memaksaku dengan cara apa lagi? Menggerayangiku seperti saat kita di Insadong? Atau meremas _nipple_ ku seperti waktu kita di pantai?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan, seperti…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan teriakan panjang Sungmin yang tertahan, satu jari Kyuhyun yang tadi berada di bahunya kini sudah menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam dirinya yang panas. Piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menelusupkan tangannya ke balik celana piyamanya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat karena kesakitan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya mencakar dada dan meremas pakaian Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tenang meskipun rasa perih membuatnya hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Sungmin menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada laki-laki itu, ia merasa sangat lemas.

"Demi Tuhan. Ini sangat sakit dan aku akan..." desis Sungmin lemah.

"Kau akan menuntutku?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin kemudian menekan lagi jarinya semakin dalam. Sungmin berteriak lagi dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. "Aku masih memakai celanaku sayang. Meskipun kau harusnya tahu kalau itu membuatku kesakitan."

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya. "Kalau kau fikir aku menikmatinya kau salah! Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit Cho!"

Kyuhyun menekan lebih dalam lagi dan terus berusaha lebih dalam, dia hanya ingin melihat Sungmin merasa kesakitan.

"Aku mohon." Sungmin sudah merintih berkali-kali. Kyuhyun menyadari kalau Sungmin saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun, tapi ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Ku mohon hentikan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya."

Tubuh Sungmin sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya. Sungmin menangis? Apakah rasanya sesakit itu?

Melihat aliran bening di pipi Sungmin membuat gairahnya padam secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dengan erangan yang tertahan dan pria itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Sungmin terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi dengan punggung bersandar di dinding. Ia menekan bokongnya kuat-kuat sebagai tanda kalau bagian tubuh yang paling dilindunginya didera rasa perih yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun juga duduk di lantai yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang juga meremas tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Menandakan kalau ia tengah kesakitan.

"To..tolong antar aku ke dokter." bisiknya. "Ini benar-benar sangat sakit dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Tangisan Sungmin semakin manjadi-jadi, ia bahkan menekan bagian bawah perutnya dengan kuat sambil meringis disela-sela isakan yang memilukan. Sungmin benar-benar berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk meminjam kunci mobil siapa saja. Kembali beberapa saat kemudian dan dengan cepat menggendong Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Semalaman semua orang di rumah benar-benar panik. Beberapa dari mereka menemaninya ke rumah sakit dan sebagian lagi tinggal di rumah.

Sungmin sedang diperiksa dan jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak karena menanti kabar.

Hingga pagi menjelang semuanya selesai, Sungmin sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat dan kini sudah tertidur setelah diberi obat.

Ahra dan suaminya serta Yesung yang semalaman menemaninya kini sudah pulang begitu Sungmin dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon.

.

"Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan treatment-treatment seks pada saat dia sedang tidak menginginkannya. Itu sangat menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan. Tapi anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai hal-hal semacam itu, dia juga tidak menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan diinfus dengan kantong darah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah serius menolak, dia pikir Sungmin menikmati semua perlakuannya selama ini dan Sungmin hanya berpura-pura tidak suka. Ternyata dugaan Kyuhyun salah.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Sinar matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Semakin lama semakin jelas dan ia menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit.

Semua ingatannya tentang rumah sakit masih sangat jelas, saat bagaimana Kyuhyun menggendongnya sambil berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil dokter.

Sungmin juga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik saat dirinya dipindahkan ke ruang rawat sebelum akhirnya diberi suntikan penenang untuk kesekian kalinya agar tertidur.

Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk dan rasa nyeri itu masih dirasakannya meskipun tidak separah tadi malam. Kyuhyun membantunya duduk dengan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini, Cho?" Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat lemah. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa tolong berikan aku air?"

Dengan tangkas Kyuhyun mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Sungmin memegangi gelasnya saat pria itu meminumnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau tidak pergi ke pesta? Sahabatmu menikah hari ini."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini hanya untuk sebuah pesta." Desisnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau rasa sakit yang kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan yang tidur denganku juga mengeluh, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki juga ternyata…"

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan dipaksa"

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya."

"Sudahlah. Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali tadi malam karena kondisiku benar-benar sedang tidak bagus."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah."

Sungmin tersenyum disela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Kyuhyun mendekat kemudian menyediakan telinganya untuk dibisiki Sungmin. Tapi ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga. Sungmin menyentuh kedua pipinya kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah dirasakannya, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan dan bukan gairah, ciuman yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun terperangah saat Sungmin mengalihkan ciumannya menjadi sebuah rangkulan. Sungmin menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau partnermu bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada orang lain." Kyuhyun masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakannya dan apa yang didengarnya. "Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukannya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitifnya di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi terhadapku tanpa seizin dariku." Sungmin kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar."

Hening sejenak. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin baik-baik. Semua ini sudah membuat fikirannya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya tanpa seizin darimu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan ini sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Wajah Sungmin menengadah, sesaat pandangannya terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun yang nakal. Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Ternyata Kyuhyun masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kata-kata terakhirnya berhasil membuat Sungmin menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Ga Sadar, dari chap 1-5 isinya ternyata rape semua -_-**

**Oke, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah setia berkunjung dan meninggalkan komentarnya. **

**Cepet kan udah di Update lagi, baca review dari kalian benar-benar bikin saya jadi semangat.**

**Maaf kalo chap ini pendek, saya harus segera packing, soalnya mulai besok harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kkk~ #InfoGaPenting**

**Sampai jumpa chap depan n' love u reader^^**

**.**

**.**

**_Pegasuss_ **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar." _

_Hening sejenak. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin baik-baik. Semua ini sudah membuat fikirannya menjadi buntu. _

"_Aku berjanji." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya tanpa seizin darimu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan ini sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur." _

_Wajah Sungmin menengadah, sesaat pandangannya terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun yang nakal. Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Ternyata Kyuhyun masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kata-kata terakhirnya berhasil membuat Sungmin menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik._

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

* * *

**.**

**~KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin selalu menyikapi perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya dengan penuh perasaan, dan entah mengapa mulai berharap agar Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya dan tidak membatalkan pertunangannya. Ini membuat Sungmin merasa aneh.

Semenjak pulang dari Tokyo, Kyuhyun pun lebih memperhatikannya, ngotot mengantarkan Sungmin ke kantor dan meminta untuk menunggunya datang menjemput. Kadang-kadang pada jam istirahat Kyuhyun sengaja datang ke kantor Sungmin dengan berbagai alasan, dan alasan itu pasti menyangkut Donghae walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak ada hal penting yang mengharuskannya untuk bertemu Donghae.

Tapi hari ini Kyuhyun tidak datang ke kantor, tidak juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Sepertinya Sungmin yang berangkat terlalu pagi, dan Kyuhyun tentu saja masih asyik di dunia mimpinya.

Sungmin melihat jam digital yang ada di pojok layar ponselnya. Bukan, itu bukan ponselnya. Itu ponsel Kyuhyun karena ponsel miliknya masih berada di tangan laki-laki itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun berjanji akan menukar ponselnya setelah mereka sampai di Jepang, nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya.

Kepulangan mereka dari Jepang bahkan sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berniat menukarnya kembali karena dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya.

Praktis karena sebuah ponsel dunia Sungmin berubah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghubunginya kecuali Kyuhyun dan hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun kepada orang lain yang mulai menanyakan kenapa ia sulit di hubungi? Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, lalu menyarankan untuk menelpon ke telepon kantor pada pagi hari sampai jam delapan malam karena pada jam segitu biasanya Sungmin masih ada di kantor. Bila tidak, mereka bisa menghubunginya di nomor yang lama karena bila ia sedang tidak berada di kantor, berarti Sungmin sedang menghadiri persidangan atau sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin juga tidak pernah membiarkan Ibunya kebingungan karena kesulitan menghubunginya, itulah sebabnya ia selalu menelpon Ibunya pada saat berada di kantor setidaknya dua hari sekali. Jadi meskipun Sungmin jauh dari ponsel dia tetap tahu kabar Ibu dan adiknya.

Waktu sudah hampir malam, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah datang menjemputnya. Namun hingga saat ini Kyuhyun belum memberinya kabar akan menjemputnya atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin bosan menunggu lalu memutuskan menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Sayang!" Kyuhyun masih melakukan itu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat.

"Kau di mana? Akan menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong Donghae mengantarku pulang."

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu! Aku sedang ada urusan, tapi aku pasti akan menjemput meskipun agak terlambat. Jadi lebih baik cari hiburan saja sampai aku datang."

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Hmm...Victoria. Teman." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata teman. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sampai aku menjemput."

Tiba-tiba telepon di meja Sungmin berdering, tapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berbicara dengan Kyuhyun "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Tapi kalau kau tidak datang kau akan mati."

"Kalau aku datang? Aku akan dapat hadiah, kan?"

Bunyi dering telpon semakin intens. Sepertinya si penelpon tidak sabar sehingga terus-terusan mengulangi panggilannya. Sungmin yang merasa terganggu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun dengan satu kalimat pendek. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Sungmin mematikan ponsel kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas kerjanya. Setelah itu tangannya berganti dengan telepon kantor yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring.

"Hallo, di sini Lee Sungmin. Ada yang…"

"Sungmin-ah! Aku sudah menduga kau masih ada di kantor! Kau belum pulang kerja, kan? Aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus mengorbankanmu, aku sangat minta maaf." Ucapan Shindong terdengar sangat terburu-buru, ucapannya yang memberondong dengan sangat cepat membuat Sungmin jadi merasa bingung.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa? Bicaralah pelan-pelan."

"Baiklah," Shindong terdengar sedang menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku memiliki agenda diluar rencana. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama Dokter Zhoumi dan rencananya kami akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Tapi kendaraan yang kami pakai tiba-tiba mogok, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi kau kan tidak bawa kunci flat hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menunggu di flat sebelah sampai kau pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan pulang malam ini juga. Jangan sampai aku menunggumu terlalu lama karena aku tidak suka merepotkan tetangga terlalu banyak."

"Oke, thanks!"

Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, flu yang menyerangnya sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah membuatnya tidak berselera makan sama sekali dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lemas. Sungmin sudah berencana untuk tidur setelah sampai di rumah, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda hasrat yang satu itu sampai Shindong pulang.

Musim dingin yang mulai menyerang membuat udara di luar sangat dingin dan perutnya semakin lapar. Sungmin mengambil kembali ponsel Kyuhyun yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengirimkan pesan agar Kyuhyun membelikannya makanan dalam perjalanan menjemputnya ke sini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Suara Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu dan memandang Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Tanpa dipersilahkan Donghae masuk kemudian duduk di depan Sungmin. "Semua orang sudah pulang."

"Aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini."

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu pulanglah duluan."

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Kyuhyun menelepon dan membatalkan diri menjemputmu." Donghae kemudian memamerkan giginya lewat senyum yang mengembang jenaka. "Kita sudah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu bersama Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan kalian serius?"

"Serius atau tidaknya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku rasa kami dekat karena bertetangga."

"Tapi kalian dulu bermusuhan."

"Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya. Kebersamaan di Jepang cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai moment yang memperbaiki komunikasi kami berdua."

"Benarkah? Apa di sana terjadi sesuatu?"

Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja iya, tapi Sungmin tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa meskipun kepada Donghae, dan dia berharap Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat parah terjadi, seperti kelelahan misalnya. Perjalanan ke sana hanya sebentar dan ternyata aku tidak hanya diajak mengunjungi satu tempat. Aku kehilangan banyak waktu tidur."

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat pada minggu pertama kepulanganmu ke Seoul?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kurang istirahat dan butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Dan sepertinya istirahatmu belum cukup, Tuan Lee." Donghae berbicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya. "Kau terlihat membaik tidak lebih dari lima hari dan sekarang wajahmu bahkan lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan saat kau kembali dari Jepang."

Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang Jam dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga datang. Tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang bernama Victoria.

"Hae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Asalkan kau tidak bertanya kapan aku akan menikah atau pada umur berapa aku berhenti mengompol, karena aku tidak suka saat orang-orang menanyakan hal itu." Donghae menambahkan dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Apa kau kenal dengan Victoria? Siapa dia?"

Donghae berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya kemudian mematung beberapa saat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia didera rasa ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya menutupi semuanya. Cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti mengetahuinya.

"Dia sekretaris Kyuhyun."

"Berarti wanita yang di restoran waktu itu." Desisnya. Sungmin tahu kalau wanita yang bersama Kyuhyun di restoran waktu itu adalah sekretarisnya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu namanya. Kelihatannya bukan sekretaris biasa karena saat itu Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, bukan sekretaris biasa karena tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengajak seorang sekretaris makan malam berdua di restoran mahal. "Seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa? Ceritakanlah, karena sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu sampai jemputanku datang."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan Sungmin sudah benar-benar kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Semenjak perjodohan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di laksanakan, hubungan Donghae dan Sungmin menjadi lebih akrab, tidak sekaku biasanya. Dengan ragu Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sama seperti yang lainnya."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sama seperti yang lainnya?

"Sama seperti semua makhluk sejenis yang berada di sekitarnya. Kecuali kau tentunya, karena Lee Sungmin tidak sejenis dengan mereka dan kau tentunya memiliki ikatan spesial dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Ikatan spesial? Sungmin menyentuh kembali cincin bermata ruby yang masih setia melekat di jarinya. Ya, dia berbeda karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan cincin yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tapi bukan berarti ia memiliki hati Kyuhyun seperti yang sedang dia harapkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Donghae memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?!"

"Benar. Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Pandangan Donghae masih belum lepas dari Sungmin yang mulai kelihatan gugup. "Kau masih tidak mau bercerita? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan apa saja kepadaku."

Sungmin berusaha meruntuhkan perasaan gugupnya, tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang kepada Donghae. Mungkin Donghae punya pendapat yang baik tentang masalahnya, setidaknya Sungmin tidak perlu menyimpannya seorang diri lagi.

"Suka? Mungkin aku menyukainya karena belakangan ini kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, aku fikir hanya itu dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak lebih."

"Dia pernah menyentuhmu?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Maksudku, seperti…, seperti apa ya?" Sungmin berusaha mencari contoh yang mungkin bisa lebih diterima oleh banyak orang, karena dia masih ingin merahasiakan bentuk interaksinya dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. "Seperti saat dia menggendongku keluar dari sini sewaktu aku melihatnya di ruanganmu. Atau memegang tangan misalnya. Hanya seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, kan?" Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan serius, dan mulai merasa lega saat pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau menyukainya karena dia tiba-tiba saja bersikap lebih baik. Itu wajar. Dia bersikap seperti itu juga karena semakin menyukaimu, begitu katanya."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku, meskipun tidak semuanya. Walau bagaimanapun aku satu-satunya keluarga dekat yang dimilikinya di Seoul. Kyuhyun bilang saat di Jepang dia melihat sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak segalak yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini, tidak juga memperlihatkan wajah kejam. Seandainya kau bisa menjadi seperti yang diinginkannya, mungkin dia akan mengikatmu selamanya di sisinya. Perlu kau tahu, pada awalnya Kyuhyun mendekatimu hanya untuk bermain-main. Dan saat dia mengatakan akan mengikatmu selamanya, aku nyaris percaya jika saja dia mengatakannya tidak sambil tertawa. Tapi dia mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi, karena dia juga tidak pernah berharap sama sekali."

"Menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa lagi yang menarik minatnya kepada seseorang? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat menyukai tubuhmu, kau selalu jadi perhatiannya semenjak kemunculanmu yang pertama kali. Saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalmu, dia sangat antusias dan berharap bisa dekat denganmu. Tapi sayangnya interaksi pertama kalian sangat buruk dan itu adalah saat kau menangani kasus artis yang punya hubungan jelek dengannya, waktu itu kau menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali di depan umum. Sadar atau tidak, kalian berdua selalu jadi sorotan media karena permusuhan yang menarik itu. Tapi semenjak kalian berbaikan, media jadi bungkam." Donghae tertawa, "Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang media?"

Sungmin juga ikut tertawa meskipun dengan tawa palsu. Dia sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya ingin bermain-main, dan Sungmin berusaha mengikuti semua permainannya dengan harapan Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya suatu saat nanti setelah dia bosan. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Sungmin tidak menginginkannya, melepaskan Kyuhyun sama seperti melepaskan nyawanya karena saat bersama Kyuhyun dirinya merasa lebih bernyawa.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya melakukan itu."

"Biasanya kau selalu bisa membuat semua orang yang dijodohkan denganmu menolak perjodohannya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun. Apa karena kau mengharapkannya? Keputusan mengenai kalian berpisah atau tetap bersama sebenarnya ada di tanganmu sendiri."

Donghae benar. Selama ini Sungmin tidak benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun, tidak benar-benar memerangi Kyuhyun agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sungmin pernah mengagumi Kyuhyun sebagaimana orang lain mengaguminya. Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya dia membenci Kyuhyun? Mungkin karena sifat Playboynya. Kyuhyun selalu mengencani banyak wanita dan akan mencampakannya setelah dia merasa bosan, Sungmin tidak suka dengan tipe laki-laki seperti itu.

"Hae, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang sekarang?" tanya Sungmin, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sungmin harus segera memastikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa malam ini juga mereka harus memutuskan apakah tetap melanjutkan pertunangan atau tidak.

Ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar gedung kantornya bersama Donghae.

_Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? _

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan, penting!_

_Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih _

_lama lagi karena kantor sudah _

_harus dikunci. _

_Aku pulang duluan._

_(Delivered: Nymph xxxx)_

* * *

**.**

**~ KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

"Kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau terus-terusan melihat jam tanganmu." Victoria kelihatan gusar dengan prilaku Kyuhyun hari ini, sejak tadi dengan susah payah ia berusaha menahan Kyuhyun untuk terus bersamanya.

Victoria ingin bercerita tentang kekecewaannya terhadap suaminya, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit diterima oleh pasangan yang baru sebulan menikah. Suaminya sangat sibuk dan selalu tidak punya waktu untuknya, bahkan untuk sekedar bulan madu meskipun hanya seminggu. Karena itu ia mencari Kyuhyun ke kantor dan berharap Kyuhyun mau menemaninya. Sekedar untuk menghabiskan malam yang panas berdua.

Tapi Victoria harus menelan kekecewaan karena Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan sedang tidak bergairah. Kyuhyun malah menyarankan Victoria untuk menghibur diri dengan memakan makanan yang manis, seperti cake misalnya. Hal yang menjadi penyebab mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah café yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor. Victoria tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memilih tempat ini dan tidak bersedia diajak pindah ke café yang lain.

Kyuhyun kembali menutupi jam tangan dengan lengan kemejanya lalu memandang keluar, di luar sedang hujan sangat lebat. Hujan dimusim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat flu yang Sungmin derita semakin parah, udara sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Dia sedang menungguku di flat. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke flatmu, setelah urusan dengan temanmu selesai kita bisa…"

"Tidak, aku takut tidak akan bisa." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Victoria. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena semenjak pindah ke flat yang sama dengan Sungmin dia tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan malam bersama seorang wanita pun di flatnya.

Lagipula, bukankah Victoria sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang tidak bergairah? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat merindukan hubungan yang seperti itu setidaknya selama hampir beberapa Minggu terakhir, tapi Victoria sudah tidak cukup menarik perhatiannya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa seharian ini."

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan flatku yang baru. Sebaiknya pulanglah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada saat suamimu ada di rumah." Kyuhyun memakai jasnya yang tadi tersampir di kursi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Victoria mendesah kecewa.

Kyuhyun tahu Victoria sangat kecewa dengannya hari ini. Tapi Victoria seharusnya tahu kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka bersandiwara dengan perasaannya. Seharusnya Victoria sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sejak tadi, tapi dia malah lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan situasi Kyuhyun.

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang menolak membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkannya. Karena itulah sampai detik ini dia masih bertahan menemani Victoria. Seandainya Sungmin tidak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin dia tidak akan pergi juga dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari café setelah membayar semuanya, dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan etalase kue dengan keadaan pakaian yang basah kuyup, sepertinya dia sedang berteduh. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun pelan-pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku menunggumu. Tadi aku melihat mobilmu di sini tanpa sengaja, jadi aku meminta Donghae untuk menurunkanku di sini." Sungmin kedinginan, dia merangkul tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Aku takut mengganggu urusanmu. Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengam terkesima. Sungmin masih berusaha tersenyum meskipun bibirnya sudah hampir membiru. Spontan Kyuhyun membuka jasnya kemudian menyelimuti Sungmin, berharap rasa dinginnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Dia?" Victoria tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri diantara mereka dan bergumam pelan, sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Sungmin dan perhatian Kyuhyun kepadanya. Setahunya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua orang yang akan saling membuang muka bila berpapasan. Sekarang bahkan Lee Sungmin rela menunggu Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh di depan café dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Dia Lee Sungmin, kan?"

Sungmin berusaha membungkukkan wajahnya dengan hormat. Meskipun dia tidak menyukai keberadaan Victoria di dekat Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa bertindak buruk kepadanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada wanita-wanita yang selama ini Kyuhyun bawa ke flatnya. Saat ini Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk lebih menghormati privasi Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku Lee Sungmin. Maaf kalau selama ini pertemuan kita sudah meninggalkaan kesan yang tidak baik."

Kyuhyun berdehem, berharap Victoria tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyakiti Sungmin. Untuk menghindari hal tersebut, ia segera menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Victoria, aku mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mencarikan taksi untukmu."

Baik Sungmin maupun Victoria tidak ada yang berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun menerobos hujan untuk mencegat taksi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa taksi yang lewat menolak untuk berhenti, hingga akhirnya ada sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti untuknya.

Entah mengapa terbesit perasaan sedih dalam diri Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, Kyuhyun rela melakukan itu demi Victoria? Sungmin cemburu, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sepertinya Sungmin akan melupakan niatnya semula, dia tidak ingin memperjelas apa-apa lagi.

Sedangkan Victoria, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sangat ingin agar dirinya segera pergi. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyimak semua yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendekat setelah meminta supir taksi untuk menunggu.

"Taksimu sudah datang, kau cukup berjalan cepat ke sana karena pintunya sudah kubuka. Jadi kau tidak akan basah kuyup sepertiku."

"Terima kasih," ujar Victoria sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti, katakan saja. Sekarang aku pulang dulu." Victoria mendekati Sungmin kemudian memberikan senyumnya yang terakhir. Setelah itu ia berlari kecil menuju taksi kemudian pergi setelah melambaikan tangan.

Kepergian Victoria membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega, ia kembali memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Kau mau makan kue? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Flu pasti membuat mulutmu terasa pahit. Sebentar aku belikan dulu, kita makan di rumah saja."

Kyuhyun langsung memasuki toko kembali begitu dia selesai berbicara, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun keluar beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa sebuah kotak kue yang dibungkus rapat dengan kantong plastik berwarna merah muda.

Keduanya lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju parkiran di bawah guyuran hujan, kemudian pulang ke rumah setelah Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke apotik untuk membeli beberapa jenis obat.

Sungmin harus menjelaskan dengan susah payah kepada Kyuhyun tentang Shindong yang terlambat pulang, karena rasa dingin membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik. Untungnya Kyuhyun mengerti dengan penjelasannya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk menunggu di flatnya.

Meskipun sudah berada di dalam flat, udara dingin masih menusuk walau tidak separah di luar sana. Bunyi hujan tidak begitu terdengar, mereka beruntung tidak tinggal di lantai teratas karena penghuni flat yang paling atas pasti sedang terganggu dengan bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap rumahnya.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya kemudian mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, ia juga mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Sungmin. Pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja berwarna krem miliknya. Tidak ada pakaian yang pantas untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun sempat berfikir seperti itu. Karena dalam benaknya dia tidak ingin Sungmin berpakaian, ia ingin pria itu berbaring telanjang di bawahnya kemudian mendesah menyebutkan namanya. Di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk hadir.

_Berhentilah Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa malam ini! _Bentaknya keras meskipun hanya dalam hati. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sungmin masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia belum beranjak dari sana sejak masuk tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak duduk di sini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan.

"Nanti sofamu basah."

"Ayolah. Kalau kau terus begitu kau tidak akan beranjak dari sana sampai besok pagi."

"Kyuhyun, kau punya ember plastik? Bisa bawakan kemari? Kalau boleh aku mau pinjam handukmu juga. Aku harus mengganti pakaianku karena besok aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh sakit dulu sekarang."

Mengganti pakaian di sini? Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Fantasinya mulai melayang lagi. Hasrat yang tidak bisa muncul saat bersama Victoria mendadak timbul tanpa diminta.

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar banyak, ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah ember plastik berwarna hitam lalu meletakkannya di depan Sungmin. Sebuah handuk juga sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau yakin akan membukanya di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sama-sama pria, lagipula aku tidak bisa terus begini sampai Shindong pulang."

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak bodoh.

Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahunya kemudian memberikannya kepada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin sepertinya kewalahan harus meletakkan handuknya dimana karena dia juga sedikit kerepotan untuk membuka pakaiannya yang berlapis-lapis, lantai di sekitar tempatnya berdiri bahkan sudah basah di genangi air dan Sungmin tidak mungkin meletakkannya di sana.

"kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sungmin, pria itu kemudian memberikan tas dan handuk di tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Bisa letakkan tasku di atas sofa?"

Kyuhyun mengambil tas kerja milik Sungmin kemudian meletakkannya di atas sofa. Handuk yang Sungmin berikan kembali disampirkannya ke bahu.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka bajunya, tiba-tiba terpikirkan satu hal.

"Mm..kurasa kau sebaiknya menutup matamu. Maksudku, aku hanya..."

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku menutup mataku. Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya aku memutar badanku, itu lebih aman untuk kita berdua. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa mengambil handuknya di bahuku."

Sungmin memilih tidak menjawab, dia mulai fokus pada kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya setelah Kyuhyun memutar badan.

Mereka memang sama-sama pria, tapi mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun selama ini Sungmin merasa harus bertindak waspada.

Perlahan, Sungmin membuka jas yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi, lalu mantelnya dan kemudian kemejanya. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari cermin di sudut ruangan, menantinya membuka kancing kemejanya, kemudian yang lain sampai ia benar-benar polos.

Sungmin menatap cermin sekali lagi, Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan mata. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa rasa was-was.

Handuk yang tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun di tariknya pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan handuknya bergerak meskipun ia masih memejamkan mata. Semakin sedikit handuk yang bergeser di badannya, semakin lemah pertahanan Kyuhyun terhadap semua ini. Sungmin seperti apa sekarang? Dia pasti sangat menggairahkan tanpa pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas saat handuk itu benar-benar terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sungmin sudah membungkus tubuhnya sekarang dan Kyuhyun lebih baik menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Sungmin. Kejadian di Jepang cukup memberikan pelajaran bagi Kyuhyun untuk tidak bertindak sembarangan. Sungmin bisa saja sedang stress. Bukankah tadi Sungmin bilang dirinya tidak boleh sakit karena besok masih harus bekerja, itu berarti sangat banyak pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya mengalami stress.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun bertanya parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha menundukkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat Sungmin yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja. Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian laki-laki itu.

Sungmin benar-benar sudah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Sungmin terdengar cemas.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh. "Aku mau mencucinya di belakang."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Sungmin berusaha menahan.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat, biar aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku menggunakan mesin cuci."

Kyuhyun segera memotong perkataan Sungmin. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Bukankah kau bilang kita sama-sama pria? Lagipula aku biasanya menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Bahkan membukanya langsung dari tubuh pemiliknya! Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu ke kamarku, pakaianmu sudah ku siapkan di atas ranjang. Lalu berselimutlah rapat-rapat karena pemanas ruanganku sepertinya sedang rusak." Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke dapur tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Teman-teman saya punya kabar buruk, sebenarnya sih kabar buruk buat diri saya sendiri.

Laptop saya tiba-tiba ngajak ribut, alias minta dilempar ke laut, alias ng'blank ga mau muncul programnya.

Saya ga tau datanya bisa diselamatkan atau nggak, termasuk semua draft ff yang sudah saya buat. T_T

Alhasil, selama laptop saya belum sembuh (?) Sepertinya saya ga bisa update seminggu sekali. Karena hanya part ini yang berhasil saya selamatkan, ini pun saya bela-belain ngetik, ngedit + posting lewat hp. Saya ga bisa pergi ke warnet, selain karena jauh saya juga ga punya banyak waktu buat berlama-lama di sana. Saya ga enak sama teman-teman kalo ngulur-ngulur waktu lagi, makanya saya cepet-cepet update. Jadi teman-teman bisa bayangkan betapa jerengnya mata saya liat tulisan di hp yang kecil-kecil. -_- #Abaikan

Mohon di maklum ya kalo typo nya tambah banyak.

Makasih buat teman-teman yang sudah bersedia mereview, maaf ga bisa bales satu persatu. Yang pasti saya cukup terharu liat banyaknya komentar yang masuk.

Oya, do'akan ya teman-teman supaya saya dapet suntikan dana buat bawa tuh leppi ke tukang pijet (?) :D

Thanks for reading n' lope yu guys^^

.

.

.

_Pegasuss_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Sungmin terdengar cemas. _

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh. "Aku mau mencucinya di belakang." _

"_Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Sungmin berusaha menahan._

"_Aku tahu kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat, biar aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi…" _

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku menggunakan mesin cuci." _

_Kyuhyun segera memotong perkataan Sungmin. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. _

"_Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Bukankah kau bilang kita sama-sama pria? Lagipula aku biasanya menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Bahkan membukanya langsung dari tubuh pemiliknya! Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu ke kamarku, pakaianmu sudah ku siapkan di atas ranjang. Lalu berselimutlah rapat-rapat karena pemanas ruanganku sepertinya sedang rusak." Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke dapur tanpa menoleh lagi._

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Sungmin."/ Melakukan hal apa?/ "Onani!"

* * *

**.**

**~KyuMin ~**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja krem lengan panjang yang Kyuhyun pinjamkan untuknya, dia sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan dibalut selimut tipis milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan laki-laki itu ada di dapur, menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya.

Kyuhyun muncul dari dapur dengan nampan berisi sepotong cheese cake ukuran besar dan segelas teh hangat. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja, Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kering.

"Kau tidak meminjamiku celana?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak memerlukannya. Kemejaku cukup panjang untuk menutupi sebagian besar tubuhmu."

Kemeja Kyuhyun memang terlalu besar untuk Sungmin, tubuhnya yang mungil membuat dirinya seolah-olah tenggelam dalam kemeja tersebut.

"Tetap saja ini membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat." Katanya, menyudahi perdebatan mereka.

Cheese cake bukan kue favorit Sungmin, tapi dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai keju. Apapun yang mengandung keju adalah makanan favoritnya.

Sungmin mengambil sendok kemudian menyendok kuenya dalam ukuran besar lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini makanlah."

"Aku membelikan kue itu untukmu. Lagipula tadi aku sudah makan bersama Victoria. Jadi kau makan saja sendiri."

"Satu suap saja. Ini kue kesukaanmu, kan? Aku ingin kau mencicipinya lebih dulu."

"Kenapa? Kau mencurigaiku? Aku bersumpah tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalamnya."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau berniat melakukan itu? Aku juga tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sesaat, lalu beralih ke potongan cheese cake yang ada di dalam sendok. Tangan Sungmin gemetar. Selain karena udara dingin, keadaan fisiknya yang sedang memburuk membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan tangannya dalam posisi seperti itu berlama-lama.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu Kyuhyun menerima suapan Sungmin dan mengunyah kuenya dengan baik. Ia harus menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat laki-laki itu menyendok untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian memakan kuenya dengan lahap menggunakan sendok yang sama.

Apa Sungmin tidak merasa jijik? Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaannya. Kenapa harus jijik? Bahkan mereka berdua sudah pernah _flirting_ di ruangan yang sama.

Dalam waktu singkat Sungmin sudah menghabiskan semua cakenya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menghabiskan waktunya dengan termenung menghitung waktu. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Shindong belum juga kembali.

Ia mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang ada di tasnya lalu berusaha menelpon Shindong. Tapi tidak bisa tersambung meskipun ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, cuaca yang buruk sepertinya sudah mengganggu sinyal telepon.

"Kau tidur di sini saja." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, tapi Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. "Shindong mungkin juga sedang terjebak hujan di suatu tempat."

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab malah menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini milikmu. Kapan ponselku akan dikembalikan?"

"Kau simpan saja. Aku tidak mau menukarnya kembali."

"Kalau begitu tukar nomornya saja."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup tenang karena nomor baru ini tidak diketahui banyak orang."

"Kau curang. Kau pasti sudah memberikan nomorku kepada teman-temanmu, kan? Atau kau punya ponsel lain? Di ponselmu tidak ada seorangpun yang kukenal selain Donghae. Ponselku hanya akan berdering kalau itu pesan darimu."

"Di ponselmu juga tidak ada yang kukenal selain Donghae." Kyuhyun membalas. "Bahkan nomor Shindong juga tidak ada, nomor keluargamu juga tidak ada. Semuanya klien. Jadi impas, kan?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya. Lagi pula ia membeli ponsel hanya untuk menunjang pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang aku mau tidur. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Kyuhyun mematung, jadi Sungmin menerima tawaran untuk tidur di flatnya? Tadinya Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin menolak idenya makanya laki-laki itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat gembira, tapi ada satu masalah yang timbul. Hasratnya. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar baginya, dia tahu dia akan kesulitan menahan gairahnya malam ini.

"Biar aku yang tidur di sini. Kau ke kamar saja, tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggungmu sakit."

"Tapi udara sangat dingin. Tidur di sini bisa membuatmu membeku."

"Di dalam juga sama saja. Jadi pergilah ke kamar dan kunci pintunya rapat-rapat."

Sungmin menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghalau rasa dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa pemanas ruanganmu rusak? Apa tidak pernah terfikir olehmu jika terjadi cuaca seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak butuh pemanas ruangan. Selama ini bagiku tubuh wanita cukup panas, dan dimusim dingin seperti ini setiap malam aku selalu ditemani banyak wanita."

Sungmin mendengus sinis. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa berbagi kehangatan tubuh."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terkesiap, hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah mati membeku di kandangnya sendiri. Dan aku juga bukan orang egois yang tega melakukan hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Tapi yang kumaksud tidur disini adalah tidur yang sebenarnya, jadi kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam."

Kyuhyun kecewa. "Kau duluan saja, nanti kalau aku sudah sangat kedinginan aku akan masuk ke dalam." Ia berkata seolah-olah sedang tidak perduli dengan tawaran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kemudian menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi dipakai Sungmin.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan mata sambil dengan mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang hampir meledak.

Hasratnya semakin mendesak karena Sungmin mengatakan tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Tapi ternyata pemahaman mereka tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh sama sekali berbeda.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin bisa bertahan seperti ini sampai besok pagi, dia sudah menahan gairahnya semenjak Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya tadi, sampai kini ia merasakan sakit.

Selama ini kapanpun Kyuhyun butuh untuk menyalurkan hasratnya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti sekarang ini, karena para wanita dengan senang hati akan mendatanginya.

Karena itu, memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling miris yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan bila dibandingkan dengan saat Victoria mengatakan kalau dirinya akan segera menikah pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Kyuhyun akan melamarnya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata, waktu baru berlalu beberapa menit tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk juga seolah-olah menjadi salah satu penyebab runtuhnya tembok pertahanannya. Terserah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

.

.

Sungmin berbaring dalam gelisah, dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun. Bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang menyerang, tapi juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun di luar sana.

Sejujurnya malam ini dia sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan menemaninya, dia ingin Kyuhyun ada di sisinya. Namun hanya untuk sekedar berdekatan lebih lama, tidak lebih.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi deritan pintu dibuka kemudian di kunci dari dalam. Sungmin tidak menoleh karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamar, dia hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

Dan jantungnya seketika berpacu lebih cepat ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun membuka pakaian. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, bukan hanya sekedar berdekatan seperti yang diinginkannya.

Berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan entah mengapa menjadi pilihan Sungmin, padahal dia tahu kalau dirinya masih punya pilihan lain.

Sungmin menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, memejamkan mata dan membelakangi Kyuhyun, namun tetap tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya begitu saja.

"Nymph, kau tidak melupakan undanganmu, kan? Boleh aku berbaring di dekatmu?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat pelan. Dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberi respon dengan bergeser ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memberi ruang kepada Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ini sebuah pertanda baik.

Sungmin bisa merasakan ranjang disebelahnya berderit, menandakan ada beban yang bertambah.

"Bisakah kita berbagi selimut?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak menjawab, tapi dia mengulurkan selimutnya untuk berbagi dengan Kyuhyun. Selimut milik Kyuhyun tidak begitu besar, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus berdekatan.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Sungmin masih berusaha mempertahankan nada galak dalam kata-katanya. Dia dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dalam selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih merasa dingin. Bolehkah aku merapatkan tubuhku kepadamu?" Kali ini Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

Sesegera mungkin ia kembali membuang muka dan merapatkan selimut menutupi lehernya. Berbaring begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, tapi Sungmin masih berusaha menutupinya dengan menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Kalau kau kedinginan kenapa tadi membuka baju?" Desisnya pelan.

"Karena aku selalu tidur seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian? Percayalah kau harus mencobanya agar bisa merasa lebih rileks. Aku rasa itulah yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu kelihatan kaku, karena hidupmu selalu berisi hal-hal yang sama dan kau tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari rutinitas anehmu itu."

"Aku tidak butuh komentar tentang hidupku dari orang sepertimu!" Sungmin tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berbicara dengan nada sesinis itu pada Kyuhyun, tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membungkamnya. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja kaki-kaki mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan diri, tapi Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Sungmin harus menelan ludah untuk kesekian kali saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat, seolah memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

Ia sempat terlena beberapa saat namun segera tersadar saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya satu persatu.

Sungmin tahu dia tidak akan bisa melawan, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya secara penuh.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa izin. Dan kau belum mendapat izin dariku!"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kyuhyun menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Sungmin yang sudah terbuka sebagian.

"Kau yang mengundangku, sayang."

"Aku hanya mengundangmu untuk tidur. Tidak untuk membuka pakaianku!"

"Pakaianmu? Ini pakaianku. Pakaianmu sudah kau buka sedari tadi, sekarang aku sedang membuka pakaianku sendiri." Kyuhyun meniup leher Sungmin dan laki-laki itu menggeliat resah.

Sungmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk pinggulnya. Dan dia berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya dari godaan itu karena sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan menegang.

Tapi menjauhkan diri sepertinya menjadi hal yang sia-sia karena Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk melepaskan diri. Dia hanya mampu menggeliat setiap kali Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuhnya.

Rangsangan demi rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan membuat Sungmin terlarut dalam suasana.

Bagian private Sungmin bahkan sudah mulai menegang, ia bisa merasakan gairah seolah meluap-luap di atas kepalanya. Sesekali ia mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun mencumbu lehernya dari belakang, menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai menikmati permainan liar yang Kyuhyun umpankan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya semakin ke bawah, dia melupakan beberapa kancing yang masih belum dibuka, dia melupakan simpatinya kepada Sungmin selama dua minggu terakhir, melupakan kalau Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan mungkin saja akan kesakitan.

Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, semua kenikmatan seakan menuntut mereka untuk berhenti. Suara Shindong mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin tersadar dan segera memberontak.

"Sudah cukup!" Sungmin melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin kemudian menghempaskannya kembali ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang tersudut.

Kyuhyun memegangi kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dadanya menghimpit dada Sungmin menahan laki-laki itu untuk tetap berada di bawah kuasanya.

Sungmin melenguh dan meminta Kyuhyun melepaskannya, tapi Kyuhyun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tuli.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku sangat kesakitan menahan semua ini. Apa kau berniat terus menyiksaku? Sampai kapan akan begini? Sejak bertemu denganmu diperjodohan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah berhasil tidur dengan wanita manapun karena kau selalu mengganggu. Dan sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan, jadi bisa kau bayangkan betapa laparnya aku?"

"Tapi Shindong sudah pulang!"

"Lupakan Shindong! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu kita kali ini!" Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya, dia sedang menginginkan Sungmin dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Laki-laki itu bernafas dengan nafas yang memburu dan dalam tempo yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Jelas tidak akan berhasil sampai aku bisa membuatmu mendesah di bawah tubuhku!"

"Kyuhyun, please. Jangan memperlakukanku dengan cara seperti ini. Aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Aku tahu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar melunak. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya sudah lepas kendali, ia berusaha memelankan suaranya kembali. "Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya saat aku menyentuhmu di kamar mandi sewaktu di Jepang. Aku bersumpah, aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada laki-laki manapun."

"Karena itu sebaiknya kau berhenti Kyuhyun."

"Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir ini Sungmin!"

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Melakukan hal apa?

"Onani!" Kyuhyun menjawab seolah-olah fikirannya dan fikiran Sungmin menyatu. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan."

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku? Karena apa? Karena tubuhku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab karena Sungmin sudah membuat jawaban menjadi pertanyaan. Ia kembali berusaha mencumbu bibir Sungmin dengan liar, lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat erotis dan Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat Sungmin mulai membalas ciumannya.

Semuanya semakin intens saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya meraba-raba permukaan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa merasakan belaian, remasan, dan cubitan yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada _nipple_nya. Saat Kyuhyun menekan bagian terdalam di pangkal pahanya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan di Jepang. Sebuah lenguhan parau menggema di kedalaman ciumannya.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dan kali ini Kyuhyun kelihatan benar-benar kecewa.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Apa?" Dia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya saat Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kyuhyun nyaris bersorak senang ketika Sungmin memberinya izin. Sesuatu hal yang sudah lama dinantinya. Kali ini Kyuhyun akan melakukan semuanya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun dengan segera memposisikan dirinya di tubuh Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin sejenak menjadi kaku saat dirinya melakukan penetrasi pertama. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat airmata mengalir lepas di wajah Sungmin, laki-laki itu meringis perih dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan saat berada di atas ranjang.

Tapi Sungmin segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja walaupun hal itu tidak tampak dari wajahnya.

Kedua kaki Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun menekan pinggulnya untuk melarung ketakutan. Perlahan tapi pasti semuanya kembali membaik saat Sungmin menyebut namanya dengan mesra dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bisa menikmatinya.

Segala ketakutannya sirna dan mereka terus berpacu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang erotis. Untuk seseorang yang baru pertama kali melakukannya Sungmin cukup baik dalam mengimbangi Kyuhyun, seseorang yang selalu liar di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat sangat bersemangat terlihat dari gerakannya yang menggebu-gebu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dalam kenikmatan surgawi yang Kyuhyun tawarkan.

Empat kali klimaks bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi bagi Sungmin, meskipun ia mengakui kalau semua ini terlalu luar biasa untuknya, tetap saja dirinya merasa sangat kelelahan, kesehatannya yang memburuk juga sudah membuatnya seolah mati rasa.

"Makan ini." Kyuhyun memberikan sesuatu yang tadi diambilnya dari laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur ketika dilihatnya Sungmin terkapar tidak berdaya. Sebuah kapsul berwarna gelap dan dia sendiri sudah memakannya sebelum menawarkan benda itu kepada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?"

"Perangsang, atau sejenis itulah."

Ekspresi Sungmin kelihatan sangat terkejut. Kenapa Kyuhyun memberinya ini?

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak merasa puas kepadaku?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja kau sangat luar biasa!" Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Untuk seseorang yang baru memulai semuanya Sungmin sangat liar dan dia sangat menyukainya. Kyuhyun bukan tidak puas dengan Sungmin, dia sedang tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin kau lebih kuat karena aku ingin melakukannya lagi, dan sedikit lebih lama. Sekarang kau sedang sakit dan aku takut…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil kapsul itu dan memakannya.

Kapsul itu bukan hanya mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga memulihkan gairahnya seperti saat pertama mereka melakukannya. Sungmin bahkan sudah bisa merasakan gelenyar nikmat ketika Kyuhyun kembali memasukinya.

Beberapa kali erangan kelihatannya masih belum cukup bagi mereka. Keduanya bahkan sudah berganti-ganti posisi dan Sungmin sekarang yang mengambil kendali gerakan demi gerakan, mengingatkannya pada kuda putih di pantai Fukuoka. Ia merasa semakin gila dan Kyuhyun membuatnya ketagihan.

Sungmin masih berusaha terus bergerak meskipun tubuhnya hampir tidak mampu lagi ia gerakkan. Ia mengejang dalam lenguhan panjang lalu ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sangat tidak bertenaga.

Malam yang dingin sudah berhasil mereka ubah menjadi sangat panas. Dua nafas menyatu dari tarikan yang terburu-buru sampai kepada helaan yang semakin mereda.

Sungmin memandangi jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pagi. Empat atau lima jam lagi kota Seoul akan kembali kasak kusuk, hujan juga sudah lama mereda tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Sungmin. Pipinya masih menyentuh dada Kyuhyun yang hangat dan bagian bawah tubuh meraka masih menyatu. Kyuhyun masih ada dalam dirinya, merasakan detakan di sana selama berjam-jam. "Kau menyuruhku memakan kapsul itu dan memintaku melakukannya lagi. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyuhyun, "Aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih tidak ingin berpisah. Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi sampai pagi?"

"Aku sudah lelah, Kyuhyun. Dingin juga sudah mulai terasa lagi. Aku rasa lebih baik kita berselimut lalu segera tidur."

"Tidak usah. Kenapa kita tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul itu sekali lagi."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Obat perangsang lagi? Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Dalam benaknya tiba-tiba berkelebat satu pernyataan.

"Aku harus pergi." Kedua lengan Sungmin mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sebaiknya dia segera pergi.

Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagi Sungmin karena Kyuhyun menginginkannya seperti yang pernah dia impikan, dan juga karena mereka sudah terlibat dalam percintaan yang panjang. Tapi ucapan Kyuhyun tentang obat perangsang itu telah berhasil membuat semangatnya runtuh.

Sungmin merasa bodoh karena menganggap Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar menginginkannya sepenuh hati, tapi ternyata anggapannya salah. Tubuh Laki-laki itulah yang menginginkannya, bukan hatinya.

Rasa kecewanya yang besar membuatnya merasa kalau segera pergi adalah jalan pilihan terbaik.

Tapi Kyuhyun menolak, ia tidak membiarkan Sungmin beranjak dari tubuhnya dan malah memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat.

Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

"Ahhh…Ss..Sung..minnn" Kyuhyun kembali klimaks.

Sungmin terbelalak saat sperma memenuhi dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mematung sesaat. Kyuhyun klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun? Begitu besarkah daya tarik tubuhnya bagi Kyuhyun?

Pelukan Kyuhyun yang melemah setelah orgasme membuat Sungmin bisa melepaskan diri dan segera memakai kemeja Kyuhyun yang tadi dikenakannya setelah mengambilnya di atas lantai. Kyuhyun melempar kemeja itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau mencobanya lagi? Kapsul itu aman untuk dikonsumsi lebih dari satu kali."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia membuka pintu kamar kemudian membantingnya keras-keras. Kyuhyun mematung, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal ataupun terima kasih. Tidak. Sungmin bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. Sungmin sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk. Sebuah lingkaran hitam tampak menggelayut di bawah mata cantiknya. Bola matanya yang agak memerah semakin memperburuk penampilannya.

Dia tidak mungkin pergi bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini, karena itu menggunakan kacamata akhirnya menjadi pilihan Sungmin untuk menutupi keganjilan di wajahnya.

Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Sungmin harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Meskipun perasaannya sedang tidak baik, Sungmin harus bertindak profesional dengan tidak membiarkan salah satu kliennya kecewa.

"Kau serius mau bekerja?" Shindong bertanya sambil menatap pancake buatannya yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Dengan susah payah Shindong membuatkan makanan itu untuk Sungmin karena dia tahu Sungmin sedang tidak sehat. Dia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin sehingga menyarankannya untuk mengambil cuti. Tapi Sungmin bersikeras mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan."

Shindong menghela nafas berat. Semalam Sungmin pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Dia bertelanjang kaki dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang entah milik siapa sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. Saat Shindong bertanya Sungmin dari mana, laki-laki itu tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Shindong menduga pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Semalam ia sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu flat Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Shindong, ia memandang Sungmin sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan nymph-ku, dia ada di dalam?"

"Ya. Dia sedang…" Shindong menggantung ucapannya, ia bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegiatan Sungmin sekarang, sarapan atau makan siang?

Hei, Sungmin bahkan tidak memakan makanannya, laki-laki itu sedari tadi hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk pancakenya.

"Dia ada di ruang makan."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan."

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam flat dan segera menuju ke ruang makan. Sungmin ada di sana dengan pandangan kosongnya sambil mengaduk-aduk pancake yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Padahal baru tadi malam mereka bersama, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun sudah merindukan Sungmin. Melihat wajah laki-laki itu pagi ini membuat hatinya senang sekaligus khawatir. Sungmin kelihatan sangat tidak sehat.

"Kelihatannya enak."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat. Dia terkejut karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang bergumul dengannya tadi malam dan seseorang yang sangat ingin dia hindari sudah duduk di hadapannya dan berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku membawa pakaianmu." Kyuhyun mengangkat kantong kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya, dan harus terkejut saat Shindong tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Jadi semalam kalian bersama? Di mana? Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu flatmu Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku fikir tidak ada orang...Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang…" Shindong memandang wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menganggukan kepalanya membuat Shindong bersorak kegirangan. "Pantas saja aku mendengar sesuatu semalam. Kukira dari tetangga yang lain. Wah, ternyata kalian…"

"Dongie-ah, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?"

Ekspresi bahagia Shindong memudar seketika menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat muram.

Shindong bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai sesuatu hal yang mungkin baru saja menimpa Sungmin. Dan dia baru teringat sekarang, semalam setelah Sungmin sampai di flat dia sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis.

Meskipun Sungmin berusaha untuk meredam isakannya, tetap bisa didengar oleh Shindong yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menanyakan keadaannya karena Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka diganggu saat ia menangis.

"Baiklah. Kau juga mau Kyuhyun?"

"Boleh."

Shindong kemudian bergegas ke dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruang makan.

Ada perasaan yang aneh menelusup di hati Kyuhyun, tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat pucat." Kyuhyun berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah manis yang kau berikan tadi malam. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku melakukannya karena kau selalu mengatakan betapa menderitanya dirimu karena harus terus-terusan menahan hasrat. Jadi…"

"Ya. Aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengulanginya."

"Cho!" Sungmin kembali memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan seperti itu. Ia bertindak seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah ada.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat untuk menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara jelas meskipun tetap tersirat nada keragu-raguan dalam suaranya.

"Bagimu aku ini apa?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Baginya Sungmin itu apa? Sungmin adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dekat dengannya saat ini. Karena itu di dalam otaknya hanya ada Sungmin dan Sungmin. Tapi bila dia bertanya seperti itu, Sungmin seolah-olah sedang menanyakan tentang perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah menjawab apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Nymph, kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya? Kau tidak sedang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu, kan?"

"Jawab dengan jujur. Kau bertunangan denganku hanya untuk bermain-main bukan?"

"Pada awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi belakangan ini aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang…"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang perih mendarat di pipinya. Sungmin melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi kepadanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menamparnya. Tapi tidak ada gurat kemarahan dalam wajah Sungmin, dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Menampar Kyuhyun mungkin obat terbaik baginya.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat Sungmin melepaskan cincin di jarinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan ini lebih dulu. Maaf aku sudah menamparmu. Kau sangat brengsek Tuan Cho dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang brengsek sepertimu."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Sungmin mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan sangat datar seolah-olah tanpa beban. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa sangat marah, tapi dia berhasil menutupinya dengan baik meskipun dirinya juga tidak tahu penyebab kemarahannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih tinggi.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa…"

"Hentikan. Aku sudah menyerah. Kau tidak terima aku memutuskan pertunangan ini? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

Kyuhyun tahu kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan Sungmin. Tapi dia menolak untuk menamainya dengan cinta. Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau yang dirasakannya adalah rasa cinta karena hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali dirasakannya dan berakhir dengan kebosanan. Seharusnya cinta tidak pernah membuat kita merasa bosan bukan?

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum perih lalu pergi keluar flat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap cincin bermata ruby itu lekat-lekat. Sekarang benda itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada harganya. Cincin itu memang bukan cincin termahal yang pernah diberikannya kepada seseorang, tapi entah mengapa selalu terlihat sangat bernilai saat Sungmin memakainya. Sekarang nilai itu sudah menguap begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sangat kecewa padamu." Desis Shindong yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Dia yang meninggalkanku."

"Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu. Tadi malam sejak dia pulang, dia terus menangis sampai pagi. Aku tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menggodanya bukan? Kau bahkan sudah menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhnya sebelum kalian berada di ranjang. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa semalam kalian bisa melakukannya? Kau memaksanya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kyuhyun terdengar kesal. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula dia yang memberi izin. Kalau dia menolak saat itu juga, aku pastikan hal semalam tidak akan terjadi."

Kyuhyun berkata jujur. Semalam saat Sungmin mendorong tubuhnya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari ciuman Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat kecewa dan menyerah. Tapi saat itu juga rasa kecewanya lenyap ketika Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

Shindong berdesis. "Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Keluar. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Shindong tidak menjawab. Kedua lengan kekarnya berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar segera berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja melawan, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Tubuhnya mengikuti kemanapun Shindong menariknya. Tapi ketika Shindong membawanya semakin mendekati pintu Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan di posisinya kemudian berdiri mematung.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Shindong mengerang, ia masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyun bergerak. Begitu menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk menyeret Kyuhyun keluar gagal, Shindong masih belum menyerah dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lagi meskipun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah hentikan. Percuma kau melakukannya. Ah, kenapa hari ini semua laki-laki di rumah ini bersikap aneh? Apa kalian sedang mendapat menstruasi?"

Shindong menghentikan usahanya lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak pergi kemarin siang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan melakukan hal itu!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau juga sering melakukannya dengan pacarmu, kan? Jangan mencoba berbohong karena aku tidak akan percaya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shindong melotot. "Aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Apa kau mencintai Sungmin? Kau harus tahu, bagi Sungmin seks sama dengan perasaan."

"Apakah Sungmin mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun memandang Shindong dengan tatapan serius. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, batinnya menolak. Sungmin yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu. Lalu mengapa laki-laki itu menangis setelah pulang dari flatnya padahal semalam ia terlihat sangat bahagia?

Kyuhyun teringat pada pesan yang Sungmin kirimkan kepadanya semalam, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah tentang ini?

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa diperintah untuk kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di atas meja makan.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, berharap kalau dirinya masih bisa mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berharap bisa melihat Sungmin. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya, Sungmin sepertinya sudah pergi.

_Dia pergi ke kantor, kan? Aku akan menyusulnya!_ fikir Kyuhyun. Ia segera berlari ke flatnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Tapi langkahnya seketika berhenti saat dilihatnya Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku taman di depan flat mereka sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedalaman lututnya.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Sungmin sedang menunggu taksi?

Tapi taksi sudah lewat dalam jumlah yang banyak dan Sungmin sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk menyetop taksi.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya ketika didengarnya suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sungmin menguap beberapa kali lalu menggeliat.

Kyuhyun menertawai dirinya sendiri. Semula dia mengira Sungmin sedang menangis karena dirinya, dan ternyata laki-laki itu sedang tertidur?

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi bekerja." Kyuhyun bertanya setelah dirinya berhasil duduk di sebelah Sungmin, laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap ke beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. "Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun terperangah, ia membatu seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mempertahankan pertunangannya?

Kyuhyun memang belum siap untuk jauh dari Sungmin, tapi bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka secepat ini sedangkan mereka berdua baru saja menghabiskan malam panas bersama dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Kalau memang seperti itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen."

Sungmin tertawa getir, dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun terperangah karenanya. Namun yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui, tawa itu mengandung banyak rasa sakit.

"Jawabanmu sesuai dengan dugaanku." Katanya.

"Kau tertawa? Shindong bilang semalaman kau menangis dan aku kira karena hal itu. Bukankah kau bilang ingin berbicara denganku. Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Tuan Cho? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menanyakan kepada seseorang apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak, kan?" Sungmin lagi-lagi tertawa seolah-olah sedang menganggap remeh Kyuhyun. "Tadi malam Donghae bertanya apakah hubungan kita serius? Aku menjawab tidak yakin, kau hanya bermain-main denganku dan akupun begitu. Dia juga bertanya tentang perjalanan kita di Jepang. Bagaimana Ibu dan Ayahmu, bagaimana dengan saudara yang lain? Aku merasa sudah membohongi banyak orang. Karena itu tadi malam seharusnya aku sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangan itu kepadamu."

"Hanya itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku menangis karena sepertinya Ibuku akan marah besar dan memaksaku menjalani perjodohan lagi asalkan aku segera menikah. Aku masih sangat muda dan belum ingin menikah. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang membatalkan perjodohannya denganku, tapi denganmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berusaha agar kau menjauhiku sekeras usahaku untuk menjauhkan orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku tahu menikah denganmu adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Secara tidak langsung aku sedang memanfaatkanmu untuk membuat diriku aman dari perjodohan." Sungmin mendesah. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak memberikan ponsel itu secara langsung kepada Kyuhyun, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan benda tersebut di antara mereka.

"Ini milikmu. Kalau ponselku memang sangat menarik, kau boleh mengambilnya." Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun terpaku beberapa saat sambil memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Hanya itu? Lalu apa lagi? Mereka berpisah? Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya meskipun Sungmin sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Sungmin yang sedang menyusuri jalanan dengan langkah pelan tanpa berusaha menyetop taksi sama sekali.

Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah, dan Kyuhyun berhasil mensejajarinya setelah berusaha dengan cukup susah payah.

Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Kyuhyun sedang melakukan tindakan yang lucu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sungmin disela-sela senyumannya. "Masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini."

Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Menolak? Kyuhyun menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Sungmin? Tidak, Sungmin mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu berharap.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat perjodohan lagi, kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Jadi tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot-repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu dalam genggamannya. Selain itu Kyuhyun juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa ditolak dan tidak suka ditolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah jadi tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Cho. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi."

Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, laki-laki itu membuka pintu taksi dan masuk dengan anggunnya. Dalam hitungan detik Sungmin sudah menghilang tapi Kyuhyun masih termenung di tempatnya.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya sekali lagi. Jadi Sungmin menerima tawarannya untuk tidak membatalkan pertunangan mereka?

Ya, Sungmin menerimanya. Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati. Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Apa arti Sungmin untuknya? Apapun itu Kyuhyun cukup puas karena Sungmin tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

* * *

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

* * *

**Kata siapa bang Evil bisa nahan? Awalnya sih iya, tapi noh ujungnya ke kasur-kasur juga. Malahan minta nambah ck..ck..ck.. -_-**

**Btw, ada yang sedang berbaik hati mau meminjamkan laptopnya, jadi saya manfaatkan untuk update. Inipun setelah saya ngobrak-ngabrik flashdisk dan nemuin file ff nyempil yang ternyata part ini.**

**Tapi untuk update selanjutnya sepertinya benar-benar akan lebih lama karena kemungkinan data-data di leppi saya benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan. T_T**

**Aduhh, ga enak bgt terus-terusan ngasih kabar buruk, tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih buat yang udah ngasih support, love u guys^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pegasuss_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Cho. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi."_

_Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, laki-laki itu membuka pintu taksi dan masuk dengan anggunnya. Dalam hitungan detik Sungmin sudah menghilang tapi Kyuhyun masih termenung di tempatnya._

_Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya sekali lagi. Jadi Sungmin menerima tawarannya untuk tidak membatalkan pertunangan mereka?_

_Ya, Sungmin menerimanya. Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati. Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya saat ini._

_Apa arti Sungmin untuknya? Apapun itu Kyuhyun cukup puas karena Sungmin tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya._

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri/ Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati/

* * *

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu Sungmin berusaha berdamai dengan keadaan. Berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhnya dan menolak untuk berkomitmen.

Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun kecuali hal itu benar-benar dibutuhkan. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin juga menolak setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin mengantarnya ke kantor atau menjemputnya pulang.

Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menolak jika Kyuhyun berkunjung ke flatnya, kecuali saat Shindong tidak berada di rumah. Entah karena hal itu atau bukan, Sungmin mulai merasa akhir-akhir ini selera makannya berkurang dan seringkali merasa lelah.

Melihat Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini membuatnya terus terbayang-bayang pada malam saat mereka berdua bercinta dengan panasnya. Semua adegan itu tergambar dengan begitu jelas dikepalanya. Dengan kata lain, Sungmin mendapat kenikmatan yang luar biasa tapi dia harus menderita pada akhirnya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu tanpa sebab." Ujar Shindong saat Sungmin bercerita tentang kesehatannya yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan keduanya sedang tidak bekerja. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan flat dan Shindong harus mengeluh karena Sungmin berkali-kali minta berhenti untuk istirahat sehingga menyebabkan pekerjaan mereka jadi terhambat.

"Tapi bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau merindukannya. Pengalaman seks pertamamu sangat luar biasa, kan? Karena itu berhentilah untuk berpura-pura tidak perduli kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengeluh padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengabaikannya."

"Aku harus bersikap seperti itu untuk menjaga diri." Sungmin memijat-mijat lengannya yang terasa pegal. "Ah, ada apa denganku? Sepertinya anemiaku kambuh karena badanku sering terasa lemas. Shindong, kau dokter, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa membantuku. Semua obat-obatan yang aku minum sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apapun."

"U-huh? Kau fikir aku ini dokter umum? Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan keluhanmu itu kecuali kalau kau sedang hamil." Shindong tertawa, tapi untuk sepersekian detik tawanya langsung sirna karena dirinya tiba-tiba terfikir sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu…Sungmin kau tidak sedang hamil, kan?"

"Hamil? Mana mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah."

"Tapi semua ciri-cirinya ada. Kau sangat mudah lelah, tidak suka labu, padahal labu adalah makanan kesukaanmu. Tidak semua orang hamil mengalami _morning sick_ yang mengharuskan mereka untuk muntah-muntah."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi." Sungmin masih menyangkal.

"Mana mungkin apanya? Bisa saja itu terjadi. Aish…sekarang harus bagaimana?" Shindong kelihatan bingung, bahkan ia lebih bingung dibandingkan Sungmin yang mengalaminya.

Shindong bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan beberapa peralatan yang tampak asing bagi Sungmin.

"Sekarang kita lakukan tes. Sudah dua bulan seharusnya hasilnya juga akan terlihat jelas."

"Dengan semua alat aneh ini?" Sungmin mendesah. "Berikan aku Test pack saja. Biar kulakukan sendiri."

Dengan berat hati Shindong meraih Test pack yang juga berada dalam tas kerjanya dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

Shindong khawatir, tentu saja. Sungmin di didik dengan cara timur. Kejadian seperti ini bisa membuat malu keluarganya.

Shindong khawatir karena Sungmin harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini akibat dari pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia. Astaga, bagaimana Sungmin bisa menjalani semuanya seorang diri kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Tunggu dulu, semoga hasilnya negatif.

Negatif, negatif, negatif.…

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi wajah sangat datar. Shindong menduga-duga dengan cemas akan hasil tesnya. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya positif."

"Astaga. Sekarang bagaimana? Kau harus segera memberitahu Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk segera bertanggung jawab. Usia kandunganmu sudah dua bulan, sebulan berikutnya perutmu sudah mulai membesar."

Sungmin termenung. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? Tidak sedih, tidak juga senang. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Benarkah dirinya harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Cho Kyuhyun?

Jika harus mengikuti kata hati, dia sesungguhnya sangat ingin segera menemui lak-laki itu dan memohon pertanggung jawabannya. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dengan komitmen, dan kehadiran seorang anak tentu saja akan mengancam prinsipnya.

Selama ini Sungmin sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya karena tidak ingin berada jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ia hamil. Sepertinya kehamilan ini harus disembunyikan juga, Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menjauhinya kalau mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Cepat telepon dia." Shindong menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang ini. Dan aku berharap kau bisa membantuku dengan merahasiakannya. Mengenai kehamilanku, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Kau tidak akan menggugurkannya, kan?"

Sungmin terdiam lama. Menggugurkannya? Dia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melakukan hal itu, setidaknya belum. Apakah menggugurkan kandungannya adalah ide yang bagus?

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, yang pasti dalam waktu dekat dirinya akan memeriksakan kehamilannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dokter setelah seorang suster memintanya untuk menunggu.

Setelah beberapa saat dokter akhirnya datang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat daftar dengan nama Lee Sungmin tertera di atasnya.

"Kau Lee Sungmin teman Shin Donghee, bukan?" Sungmin menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Aku dokter Zhoumi, tapi kau cukup memanggilku dengan Zhoumi saja. Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu hari ini Sungmin-ssi?"

"Aku…aku datang ke sini untuk minta aborsi" Kata-kata itu terdengar sayup-sayup, begitu pelan, sehingga Dokter Zhoumi hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Begitu." Ia duduk di sebuah kursi putar kemudian memeriksa daftarnya lagi. "Mengapa kau ingin melakukan itu? Apa ada alasan khusus?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Dilihat dari caranya berbicara, Zhoumi bisa menebak bahwa pasien di hadapannya ini sedang diliputi kebingungan. "Apa kau sudah menjalani tes kehamilan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah melakukannya di rumah dan hasilnya positif."

"Aku yakin kau memang hamil, tapi sebaiknya kita lakukan cek ulang agar hasilnya lebih mantap. Kalau kau masih ingin menghentikan kehamilan ini, aku menyarankan untuk melakukan USG. Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi semoga saja bisa merubah niatmu."

Sungmin menyetujui untuk melakukan USG dan ternyata semuanya sama sekali bukan mimpi belaka. Ia bisa melihat sebuah gumpalan kecil di dalam rahimnya. Itu adalah calon anaknya, darah dagingnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu Sungmin merasa hatinya bergetar.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Seminggu setelah USG Sungmin terus memikirkan ulang niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, dan pilihannya jatuh untuk tetap mempertahankannya.

"Pilihanmu untuk tetap melahirkannya adalah pilihan yang bijaksana. Walaupun kau belum siap, tapi pilihan untuk menggugurkan kandungan adalah pilihan yang tidak tepat. Jujur, aku sangat kecewa saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki keinginan untuk menggugurkannya. Usiamu memang masih muda, tapi percayalah usiamu itu adalah usia yang tepat untuk melahirkan bayi yang sehat." Dokter Zhoumi kembali menceramahinya.

Ini adalah kali kedua Sungmin datang menemui Dokter Zhoumi untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Dokter Zhoumi adalah senior sekaligus teman baik Shindong. Shindong menyarankan untuk memeriksakan kandungannya pada dokter tersebut karena Dokter Zhoumi adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit tempat Shindong bekerja.

"Aku menanyakan masalahmu kepada Shindong tapi dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Apakah kau mau bercerita tentang alasanmu untuk menghilangkan calon bayimu minggu lalu?" Dokter Zhoumi sedang mencoba mencari tahu alasan Sungmin ingin melakukan tindakan aborsi. Legal atau tidak, ia merasa masih mempunyai tanggung jawab moral terhadap pasien-pasiennya.

"Alasannya terlalu sepele, karena tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak ini." Sungmin tertawa getir.

Dokter Zhoumi terkekeh. Pria itu sangat ramah sehingga Sungmin merasa sedang bercerita kepada seorang teman.

"Memang sangat sepele untuk seorang pemuda brilian sepertimu." Katanya. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi untuk melakukan perbuatan yang sangat disayangkan, seperti menggugurkan kandungan. Sedangkan di luar sana tidak sedikit orang yang siap melakukan berbagai cara dengan harapan agar dirinya bisa hamil."

"Aku khawatir, karena aku sangat meragukan ayahnya menginginkan bayi ini. Orang tuaku juga pasti tidak bisa menerima begitu saja jika tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab. Jadi kufikir, aku harus memilih antara anak ini atau keluargaku, makanya aku memilih menyingkirkannya selagi belum terlambat. Tapi melihatnya kemarin tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat jahat." Sungmin menunduk.

Memilih untuk melahirkan janin yang dikandungnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagi Sungmin. Semalaman ia memandangi buku tabungannya dan berfikir akan membawa calon anaknya ini sejauh mungkin.

"Aku akan terus berusaha menyembunyikan kehamilan ini karena sepertinya banyak orang yang akan menentangnya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melahirkannya."

Dokter Zhoumi tersenyum dengan penuh kasih, ia memandang Sungmin dengan iba. "Kelak, kalau kau sudah sangat kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya, kau bisa ikut aku ke China, istriku pasti senang kalau kau ikut dengan kami."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Sungmin tersenyum jahil, membuat seluruh rasa iba yang dirasakan Dokter Zhoumi sirna begitu saja. Sungmin memang bukan seseorang yang suka menyimpan beban di hatinya berlama-lama. "Kapan kau akan pindah, ku dengar dari Shindong…"

"Secepatnya, Shindong akan dipromosikan untuk menggantikanku. Tapi aku pastikan sebelum aku berangkat, kau harus sudah melewati trimester pertamamu dengan baik. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke flatku, istriku sangat antusias mendengar cerita tentangmu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati, dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak sembarangan lagi dalam setiap gerakannya karena di dalam dirinya sudah ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga bayinya dengan baik.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Sungmin memandangi Dokter Zhoumi lagi dengan tatapan ragu. "Zhoumi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ini agak memalukan, tapi gairahku sangat menggebu-gebu selama kehamilanku. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada saat bercinta yang mengakibatkan kehamilanku yang sekarang ini. Apakah hal itu normal?"

"Ya, sangat normal. Biasanya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggu pada trimester awal, tapi karena gejala yang kau tunjukkan tidak semenderita orang hamil pada umumnya aku rasa gairah yang menggebu-gebu bukan masalah yang signifikan selagi kau tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Jika ada hal-hal yang tidak kau fahami, kau juga bisa bertanya pada Shindong."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih."

"Jaga kandunganmu."

"Tentu saja." Sungmin membuka pintu ruang dokter dan hampir saja keluar saat Dokter Zhoumi kembali memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin. Kau sebaiknya mulai memperhatikan apa yang kenakan, berhentilah memakai celana yang dapat membuatmu terlalu sesak. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja karena kandunganmu tidak begitu kuat."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih. Ucapan terimakasih untuk Zhoumi yang bukan hanya memeriksa kandungannya, tapi juga menyadarkan tentang betapa pentingnya untuk mempertahankan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, menyadarkan kalau Sungmin seharusnya bahagia menjadi seseorang yang bisa hamil sedangkan tidak sedikit orang di luar sana tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatan terakhir dan akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

Kembali menyusuri koridor rumah sakit`seorang diri dengan langkah pelan membuat Sungmin membayangkan betapa bahagianya bila Kyuhyun menemaninya. Betapa bahagianya bila rasa ketakutan dan kebingungan yang di rasakannya saat ini menemukan tempat untuk berbagi.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mendapatkan itu dari ayah janin yang dikandungnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh kecewa karena walau bagaimanapun semua ini adalah pilihannya. Pilihan untuk tidak memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya, karena Sungmin khawatir begitu Kyuhyun tahu dirinya hamil dia akan pergi menjauhinya. Lebih buruk lagi, Laki-laki itu akan memaksa untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Sungmin sadar dalam waktu dua atau tiga bulan lagi perutnya akan semakin membesar. Maka mulai saat ini sampai hari itu tiba, dia akan berusaha menikmati keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Meskipun begitu dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi walau Sungmin sangat menginginkannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sungmin terbelalak, orang yang sedang dia pikirkan tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kedatangannya sangat tidak bisa diduga dan ini cukup membuat Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku? Aku baru saja mengunjungi Shindong, dia meninggalkan sesuatu dan aku baru saja mengantarkannya. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Menjenguk seseorang." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Sungmin segera mengakhiri percakapan.

"Tunggu dulu." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada saat melihat Sungmin hendak melangkah. "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku mau...belanja mungkin?" Sungmin mengangkat bahu karena dia sendiri sedang tidak yakin dengan tujuannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin pergi membeli beberapa celana yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menggantikan celana jeansnya. Yang pasti ia ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat.

"Mau ku antar? Aku sudah selesai menjenguk temanku jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama."

_Tentu saja!_ Sungmin berteriak dalam hati. Dirinya sangat ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun, tapi egonya melarang. Kyuhyun boleh berada di dekatnya tapi hanya sebagai orang lain, cukup untuk sekedar bisa dilihat sebelum ia pergi bersembunyi. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan laki-laki itu karena terakhir kali ia melakukannya, ia mendapatkan akibat yang cukup memberinya pelajaran.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Bagaimana dengan besok? Kau boleh datang ke flat ku besok malam."

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa." Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. "Minggu depan adalah Natal dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Jepang. Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang dan membawamu ke sana. Bisakah kau ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan memaksa ku, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa Sungmin seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Sungmin selama ini selalu menjaga jarak darinya.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin dan ia selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Namun Sungmin selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya, sehingga kerinduan itu sepertinya tidak akan terlarung dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa ikut denganku. Kau dan aku masih bertunangan, kan?"

"Ya, aku masih tunanganmu sampai aku bisa menemukan orang lain untuk menggantikanmu." Sungmin mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku juga punya keluarga di sini, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi, bersama Donghae"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan." Sungmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_Aku harap kau segera berubah pikiran._ Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Selalu ada perasaan seperti ini setiap kali Sungmin bertindak seakan-akan dia sedang tidak perduli.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kesalahan seperti apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin bersikap antipati padanya meskipun tidak seratus persen.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Sungmin bersandar di tembok yang membatasi flatnya dan flat Kyuhyun. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas karton berukuran kecil. Ia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan seharusnya sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di flatnya bila besok pagi dirinya benar-benar akan pergi.

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang menaiki tangga membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak dalam ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia tahu itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan semakin jelas, wajah, leher, dada, pinggang, kemudian kakinya, Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat lesu menjadi bersemangat saat melihat Sungmin berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Besok jadi berangkat?"

"Kau mau ikut? Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia terlihat manis dengan piyama merah muda yang baru dibelinya siang tadi, dan sebenarnya dia memakai ini untuk Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Begitu Kyuhyun pulang setelah tahun baru, maka waktu mereka bertemu hanya tersisa beberapa minggu.

Setelah trimester pertama kehamilannya berlalu, Sungmin sudah memutuskan akan ikut keluarga Dokter Zhoumi ke China, setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir. Semua sudah dipikirkannya secara matang.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa ikut denganmu ke Jepang. Aku hanya mau menitipkan ini untuk Ayah dan Ibumu." Sungmin memberikan tas karton yang berada di genggamannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraihnya dan melihat isinya. "Biskuit? Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sore ini aku berusaha membuatnya. Sampaikan salamku kepada mereka. Katakan kepada orang tuamu kalau aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf, sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi."

"Tidak. Jangan begitu. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Lalu apa kau membuatkannya juga untukku?"

"Tentu saja, aku menaruhnya di kotak terpisah." Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku masuk dulu."

"Kau tidak ingin mengobrol denganku lebih lama? Masuklah ke flatku."

Sungmin menggeleng sambil mengucapkan maaf. Sejurus kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyuhyun nyaris saja terjatuh lemas. Kenapa interaksi mereka menjadi sekaku ini? Sungmin tadi terlihat sangat manis dan akan lebih manis bila Sungmin bisa menemaninya malam ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan masuk ke flatnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Sedangkan Sungmin masih berdiri kaku di balik pintu flatnya. Perlahan-lahan ia kembali membuka pintu dan memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar memasuki flatnya.

Setelah memastikan, ia kembali masuk ke dalam dan bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memegangi perut. Dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun dan perasaan rindu itu nyaris saja tidak bisa dibendung. Perasaan yang bisa saja semakin kuat karena Kyuhyun akan benar-benar jauh dari pandangan matanya selama dua minggu atau lebih.

Seandainya bisa, ia sangat ingin berada di dalam flat Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, menciumnya…

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Shindong berseru dari ruang tengah sambil memandangnya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan segelas susu di atas meja.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Shindong yang kembali duduk di depan televisi. Untuk ukuran seorang dokter, Shindong terlalu santai dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menghibur diri. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang selalu membawa pekerjaannya kemana-mana.

"Aku sudah buatkan susu untukmu. Mulai malam ini rajin-rajinlah minum susu ini untuk kesehatanmu dan juga calon bayimu. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa buat sendiri, kan? Aturan pakai bisa kau baca di kalengnya dan kaleng itu aku letakkan di lemari dapur."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas susu kemudian meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Wah, kalau begini berat badanku dengan mudahnya bisa naik."

"Kalau berat badanmu tidak naik itu artinya bahaya. Seorang Ibu harus memaklumi peningkatan berat badannya yang akan terus bertambah sesuai dengan usia kehamilannya."

"Hei, meskipun aku hamil aku ini pria. Jadi anakku harus memanggilku ayah."

"Tidak. Dia harus memanggilmu ibu. Anakmu akan bingung kalau dia memiliki dua ayah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, kan? Kenapa tidak kau katakan kepadanya kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Percuma saja. Dia tidak akan perduli. Begitu dia tahu aku sedang mengandung, dia akan langsung pergi meninggalkanku."

"Karena itu kau berfikir untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan kutinggalkan. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu keluargaku sampai anakku cukup kuat untuk kubawa kembali ke Seoul. Kalau aku datang ke sana dalam keadaan hamil, Ibuku pasti memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku akan melakukan perjalanan kerja ke China. Soal pekerjaan, aku masih memikirkannya."

Shindong mematikan televisinya lalu memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan iba. Sungmin tidak pernah suka menunjukkan kesedihannya. Shindong tidak pernah melihat ia bersedih kecuali pada saat dirinya pulang ke rumah pada malam setelah dia bercinta lalu menangis sampai pagi. Kejadian itu bahkan lebih memilukan bila dibandingkan dengan saat-saat dia tahu kalau ada sebuah nyawa di dalam perutnya.

"Beritahu aku. Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk dinamai cinta."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pada malam setelah kalian bercinta? Setidaknya kau bercinta dengan orang yang kau sukai, seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan."

"Pada awalnya aku memang sangat bahagia. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun saat itu aku kesakitan dan dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, dia memintaku meminum kapsul sejenis obat perangsang. Pada awalnya aku mau meminumnya karena ku pikir dia hanya takut aku jatuh sakit atau malah pingsan saat dia sedang menikmati semuanya. Tapi saat dia memintaku meminumnya lagi untuk yang kedua kali, rasa kecewaku muncul. Semalaman, aku mengira kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku, tapi seketika itu juga semua kebahagiaanku runtuh dan hatiku sangat sakit saat menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkanku."

"Kau yakin akan melahirkan anaknya? Anak itu pada akhirnya akan selalu mengingatkanmu kepada Ayahnya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Rasa kecewaku muncul karena menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkanku dan juga hanya tubuhku yang menarik untuknya, dan itu membuatku melawan kata hati untuk berdekatan dengannya. Aku selalu menjauhinya tanpa sadar dan aku juga takut itu akan terjadi kepada anakku. Aku takut kalau nantinya kekecewaan kepada Ayahnya akan terus berlanjut dan membuat bayiku menderita karena tersakiti oleh diriku sendiri. Tapi hari itu, saat Zhoumi menyarankanku untuk melakukan USG untuk melihat bayiku, saat aku bisa memandangnya meskipun hanya gumpalan kecil, aku merasa dia hidup. Setiap aku menyentuh perutku aku merasa dia bergerak." Sungmin menitikkan air mata, ia tahu kalau ucapannya terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Janin itu tidak mungkin bergerak diusia kandungan yang baru dua bulan. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya, benar benar merasakan keharuan seorang 'Ibu' karena ada keajaiban tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Shindong menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin tidak sedang bersedih, laki-laki itu sedang bahagia dan Shindong juga merasa sangat bahagia mendengar ucapannya. "Dia adalah hadiah natal untukmu. Karena kau sudah bersikap sebagai anak yang baik selama ini." Shindong mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Ya, hadiah yang sangat luar biasa." Sungmin menyentuh perutnya kembali dan membelainya lembut. "Kau akan datang ke China untuk menjengukku, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku akan ada pada saat dia lahir. Anak pertamamu, hanya aku yang boleh menyambutnya, aku akan mengucapkan _welcome dear_ kepadanya. Suaraku adalah satu-satunya suara pertama yang boleh didengarnya."

"Oke, Baiklah kalau begitu." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menyeka pipinya lagi meskipun Shindong sudah menghapus airmatanya. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak basah.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur. Tidak ada lagi kata bergadang karena itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan bayimu."

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian keduanya mulai beranjak ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Kyuhyun menanti dengan sabar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya sampai ke Jepang. Lagi-lagi ia berharap kalau Sungmin hadir untuk menemani dirinya menemui keluarga besarnya di Fukuoka.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak plastik berwarna biru bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun di atasnya. Natal masih beberapa hari lagi, tapi Kyuhyun sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membukanya. Ia menarik pita merah yang mengikatnya lalu membuka penutupnya.

Beberapa buah biskuit coklat berbentuk kaki-kaki bayi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Biskuit ini terlihat sangat lucu dan ia tidak akan tega untuk memakannya.

"Astaga, lucunya!" Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut memandangi biskuit itu dengan senyum gemas. "Apa ini?"

"Biskuit dari Sungmin."

"Dia membuat ini? Terlihat manis sekali. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dia seperti sedang mengirimkan pesan kepadamu kalau seorang bayi lucu akan menyatukan kalian berdua."

"Dia bahkan selalu menjauh dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa punya bayi?" Kyuhyun berkata tidak yakin.

"Siapa bilang kalau itu bayi kalian berdua!" Ujar Donghae kesal. "Katakan padaku, apa kau dan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa dia membuat biskuit berbentuk seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tahu, _hyung_? Tapi kau jangan cemburu ya. Aku sudah bercinta dengannya dan malam itu akan jadi malam yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidupku."

Donghae tercekat. Kapan? Kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa kepadanya? Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan keanehan apa-apa selama di kantor. Ia kecewa, tapi Sungmin mungkin tidak merasa kecewa dengan itu. Buktinya Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai masalah.

"Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan dia hamil waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman dan malam itu kami mengulanginya berkali-kali. Saat itu aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Beberapa hari kemudian dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak mungkin hamil karena dia sudah meminum obat untuk mencegah kehamilan, dan aku merasa lega mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang aku menyesal, seandainya bisa aku ingin dia tidak minum obat itu dan benar-benar mengandung anakku. Tapi sejak kejadian malam itu dia bahkan tidak suka berbicara berlama-lama denganku."

"Dia kecewa?"

"Dia tidak memperlihatkan rasa kecewa sedikitpun, _Hyung_. Sepertinya dia berhasil menutupinya dengan baik. Dia hanya bertindak seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan keberadaanku, bosan melihatku, bosan mendengar suaraku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak memutuskan pertunangan kalian saja? Kau terlalu pesimis."

"Apa aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Donghae kembali tercekat, menceritakan apa?

"Sungmin sudah memutuskan pertunangannya denganku, tapi aku menolak. Dia menerima penolakanku dan mengikuti ideku untuk tetap bertunangan agar dia tidak perlu menjalani perjodohan lagi dan agar aku juga tidak perlu menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun. Tapi pertunangan itu akan putus jika dia menemukan laki-laki lain. Itu katanya."

Donghae memegangi kepalanya. Ternyata ia sangat banyak ketinggalan cerita dan tidak ada seorangpun diantara keduanya yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Donghae sangat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi seandainya Sungmin memang benar-benar mengandung anakmu? Tadi kau bilang kau sangat berharap kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya setelah malam itu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mematung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Entahlah. Lupakan saja kata-kataku. Kalaupun dia memang sedang mengandung anakku, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan hal seperti apa karena aku belum siap."

* * *

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

* * *

**Hallowww…..**

**Sebenarnya saya mau update ini pas JoyDay kemarin, tapi karena ada beberapa hal saya baru bisa posting hari ini.**

**13 Juli memang special, tapi kapanpun tanggalnya, yang pasti **_**Everyday is Kyumin Day, right?**_

**Jadi meskipun telat, saya tetap mau mengucapkan; **

**Happy Anniversary for KyuMin, **

**Mudah-mudahan kalian cepat diberi momongan. Yeeeaaay,,,, #MulaiSinting**

**Dan untuk yang nunggu Husband (itu juga kalo ada), Husband akan saya update tapi gak sekarang-sekarang. Jadi mohon bersabar ya^^**

**Udah deh segitu aja, pye pye..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Pegasuss_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Donghae memegangi kepalanya. Ternyata ia sangat banyak ketinggalan cerita dan tidak ada seorangpun diantara keduanya yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Donghae sangat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa. _

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi seandainya Sungmin memang benar-benar mengandung anakmu? Tadi kau bilang kau sangat berharap kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya setelah malam itu, kan?" _

_Kyuhyun mematung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? _

"_Entahlah. Lupakan saja kata-kataku. Kalaupun dia memang sedang mengandung anakku, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan hal seperti apa karena aku belum siap."_

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

Summary:

Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri/ Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati**/**

* * *

**.**

**~ KyuMin ~**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah kembali dari Jepang, tapi Donghae yang datang lebih dulu dan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun memperpanjang liburannya hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Sungmin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sangat kecewa, karena itu berarti akan mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan mereka.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Sungmin akan segera mengajukan surat pengunduran diri karena ia akan segera pergi. Tuan Jang juga sudah mengetahui rencananya saat Sungmin mengajukan pengunduran dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masih tidak menyetujui keinginannya hingga sekarang.

Bosnya itu malah lebih setuju untuk memberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup selama sebulan. Seandainya sebulan saja cukup, Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi muncul kembali setelah satu bulan dengan perut yang membesar malah akan memancing gosip yang tidak-tidak.

Sungmin mendesah, seandainya Tuan Jang masih ngotot untuk menolak pengunduran dirinya, ia akan memilih untuk melarikan diri tanpa kabar apa-apa.

Belakangan Sungmin bahkan praktis tidak pernah berlari dan berjalan cepat seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari gerakan-gerakan berbahaya dan berhenti menggunakan pakaian-pakaian yang dapat membuat janinnya sesak. Terlalu berlebihan memang untuk ukuran kehamilan yang baru menginjak beberapa bulan, tapi Sungmin harus melakukannya sedini mungkin.

Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat, tapi jam pulang kantor juga tidak kunjung datang. Kantor sudah sangat membosankan dan melelahkan untuk hari ini. Terlebih setelah mendapat penolakan dari Tuan Jang untuk yang kedua kalinya, rasanya ia ingin lari saja dan tidak datang lagi. Sungmin berdehem, dia pasti akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kau sedang menghitung langkah? Kenapa jalanmu lamban sekali belakangan ini?" Donghae mensejajarkan diri dengan Sungmin, ia berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum karena berusaha mengikuti langkah-langkah lambatnya.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, jadi harus jaga kesehatan."

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit?" Sungmin tidak yakin. Dia sangat bahagia dengan semua yang didapatnya sekarang ini, meskipun Shindong selalu menganggap Sungmin menyembunyikan tekanan-tekanan yang mungkin dimilikinya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa dibilang sehat karena kehamilan membuat tubuhnya lebih lemah dan sangat mudah merasa lelah.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku mudah lelah, jadi Zhoumi melarangku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat."

"Zhoumi? Siapa dia?"

"Kau fikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa mengatur tindakanku kecuali seorang dokter? Zhoumi adalah dokter yang sangat perduli padaku."

"Seperduli apa? Hati-hati dengan laki-laki. Dia berbuat baik bisa jadi karena ada maunya. Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

Sungmin tertawa. Jelas saja Zhoumi tidak seperti itu. Zhoumi sudah menikah dan Sungmin sudah mengenal istrinya dengan baik. Istrinya juga sama baiknya dengan laki-laki itu. Sungmin bahkan sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempat tinggal mereka di Gangnam.

Zhoumi perduli pada Sungmin karena ia sedang mengkonselingi seorang pemuda yang pernah memiliki keinginan besar untuk menyingkirkan janin dalam kandungannya. Sedangkan istrinya, Henry, belum juga dikaruniai anak setelah hampir empat tahun menikah.

"Dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku akan membencimu kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana? Apa ada janji dengan Klien?"

"Aku mau membeli es krim lalu berjalan-jalan di sekitar Taman Hangang."

"Kau mau bolos kerja? Sekarang belum waktunya jam pulang kantor, kan? Lagipula cuaca sedang begitu dingin dan kau mau makan es krim?"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja entah mengapa aku ingin sekali makan itu. Kau mau ikut?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar wajahnya menghadap Donghae yang tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran Sungmin. "Aku akan mentraktirmu. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol?"

Donghae memandangi jam tangannya cukup lama, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu. Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu."

"Kita jalan kaki saja."

"Apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Taman Hangang tidak begitu jauh, kan? Kita bisa jalan kaki dengan santai menuju kesana."

"Bukankah Zhoumi melarangmu mengerjakan hal yang berat-berat?"

"Tentu saja, tapi Zhoumi juga tidak melarangku untuk melakukan olah raga. Dia menyarankanku jalan kaki sebagai pilihan olah raga yang harus kujalani. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Kalau aku ini tidak suka olah raga."

"Baiklah." Donghae menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan mobil. Tapi hatinya sedikit gembira karena setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan yang cukup untuk menemani Sungmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Taman Hangang, Donghae tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh Sungmin.

Sungmin berubah menjadi seorang yang periang dan keceriaannya merasuki siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan laki-laki itu beberapa kali menyapa Ibu-Ibu yang membawa anaknya jalan-jalan. Sepertinya dia sedang menyukai anak-anak.

"Kau ingin punya anak?" Tanya Donghae. "Kau kelihatan senang sekali melihat anak kecil."

"Aku ini laki-laki yang sudah dewasa, tentu saja aku ingin memiliki anak."

"Kau akan punya anak dari Kyuhyun" Donghae berhenti bergerak saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Donghae dengan heran. Donghae terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sungmin. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kedai es krim sudah lewat? Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku kembali lagi." Sungmin berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju kedai khusus es krim yang tidak begitu jauh terlewat di belakang mereka.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Semula ia mengira Sungmin terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tentang Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu lebih terkejut karena menyadari kedai es krim yang mereka tuju sudah terlewati. _Dia sangat ingin makan es krim? _Bisik Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi dering ponsel mengejutkan Donghae. Ia mengangkat ponsel yang diraih dari saku jasnya. Telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae galak.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Apa aku mengganggu? Sekarang aku sedang berada di kantormu tapi kau tidak ada. Kau dimana _Hyung_?"

"Aku sedang berkencan. Makan es krim dengan seorang pria manis sambil mengelilingi Taman Hangang. Dan kau sangat mengganggu kencan romantisku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Tinggalkan laki-laki itu dan segeralah kemari. Aku mau masuk ke flatku, tapi kuncinya masih tergantung dikunci mobilmu, kan?"

"Tinggalkan?" Donghae mendesis. "Enak saja sembarangan bicara. Kau seperti tidak kenal Lee Sungmin saja, dia akan marah besar kalau aku meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Lee Sungmin, maksudmu Nymph-ku? Jadi dia sedang bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkhianat dengan mengencani calon adik iparmu. Kau tunggu disana, aku akan menyusul!" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dengan segera.

Donghae tertawa. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu bahkan melarang siapun menyentuh biskuit pemberian Sungmin dan biskuit itu hanya akan dipandanginya selama seharian penuh. Ahra bahkan mengeluhkan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan menatap biskuit itu seperti orang bodoh.

Merindukan Sungmin berarti mengharapkannya. Meskipun berat, Donghae juga senang melihat Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang menyodorkan satu cone es krim kepadanya. Ia meraihnya dengan senang hati. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kita akan makan ini sambil berjalan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sudah lelah, kalau kesana bagaimana?"

Donghae memandang lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan salju putih yang mulai menipis. Hari ini cukup kering dan duduk di atas bangku taman itu mungkin akan lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan berjalan kaki diudara dingin.

Setelah memberi anggukan Donghae mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah yang diinginkannya dan duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Mereka mulai membuka bungkus es krim dan Sungmin makan dengan sangat lahap seolah tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang sedang berhembus. Ia menghabiskan es krim miliknya dalam sekejap.

"Kau seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan." Suara Donghae terdengar agak menyindir.

Sepertinya iya, karena Sungmin tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang agak belepotan es krim dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan bahagia. "Aku semalaman memikirkan ini. Duduk di sini sambil makan es krim. Aku mengira akan melakukannya sendirian tapi ternyata kau menemaniku. Jadi, terima kasih sudah mau menemani."

Donghae tersenyum lagi lalu menyodorkan es krimnya. "Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak, itu untukmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan es krim ditempat seperti ini dan dicuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Kau tidak sedang merindukan Kyuhyun, kan?" Donghae mulai menyantap es krimnya perlahan-lahan. "Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Kenapa tidak temui saja dia?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Tidak ada hubungannya antara Taman Hangang, es krim dan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Memang. Tapi kau berusaha menghindari semua pembicaraan tentangnya. Beberapa hari ini, tadi dan juga saat kita melewati kedai es krim. Kalian berdua kelihatannya saling menginginkan. Aku fikir aku akan cemburu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kalian berdua sangat serasi dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah memutuskan pertunangan kalian lagi."

Sungmin mendesah, wajahnya yang kemerahan mendadak kehilangan keceriaannya. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku pikir pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang akan segera datang lebih menarik."

"Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang seperti apa?"

"Jika aku ingin menyambut kedatangan musim semi di suatu tempat. Dimana ya tempat yang bagus? Udara musim semi konon bisa menghilangkan stress."

"Memangnya kau sedang stress?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa yang tahu itu akan segera terjadi. Nami Island bagus tidak? Musim semi di pedesaan pasti lebih indah."

"Bagaimana kalau di Jeollanam-Do, di sana juga ada pedesaan, kan? Kalau kau ingin liburan disanalah pilihan yang tepat, sarana umum cukup lengkap jadi kalau kekurangan sesuatu tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh. Sewa villa di Pulau Jeju juga tidak begitu mahal. Tapi demi kepuasan mahal juga tidak masalah." Donghae menoleh tanpa sengaja kepada Sungmin dan ternyata laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Habiskan saja dulu es krimmu, baru bicara."

Donghae melirik es krimnya yang hampir meleleh. Padahal ia merasa sudah makan cukup banyak. Makanan ini akan segera mencair jika tidak segera dihabiskan. Jadi Donghae setuju untuk menghabiskan es krimnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Sesekali ia memandangi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka sambil terus menyantap es krimnya hingga benar-benar habis.

Donghae memutar kepalanya untuk mencari tempat sampah dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Sungmin duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan wajahnya tenggelam di sana. Ia membuat kepalanya nyaman dengan kedua lengannya. Tidur?

"Sungmin, kau sedang tidur? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" Donghae berujar lirih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Kau pulang duluan saja. Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku lama-lama, kan? Aku masih ingin di sini." Sungmin berbicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Mungkin Sungmin tadi memang benar-benar tertidur lalu terbangun oleh suara Donghae.

Jika saja ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, Donghae tidak akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Tapi keberadaan Kyuhyun setidaknya bisa membuatnya kembali ke kantor dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya?" Sungmin tidak menjawab. Pasti sudah kembali tidur.

Donghae berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesal bersiap untuk menyerangnya, tapi hal itu malah membuat Donghae ingin tertawa sekuat tenaga. Ini pertama kali dirinya melihat Kyuhyun merasa cemburu seumur hidupnya.

"Kau jangan marah padaku. Dia yang memaksaku untuk menemaninya." Donghae membela diri sebelum Kyuhyun menghajarnya. "Pergilah kesana dan temani dia. Nymph-mu sedang tidur. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sangat mudah merasa lelah." Donghae pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Kyuhyun untuk membalas semua ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang meringkuk di atas bangku taman dari kejauhan. Melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu, entah mengapa Kyuhyun dirasuki rasa sepi yang dahsyat. Siapa yang kesepian? Dirinya atau Lee Sungmin yang sedang terlelap disana?

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan-lahan kemudian duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Dadanya bergemuruh karena bahagia ketika dilihatnya Sungmin masih mengenakan cincin pertunangan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala Sungmin dan membelainya beberapa kali. Sungmin yang tersadar kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata sehingga Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali lalu menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka saling beradu pandang tapi Sungmin segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali melihatku selalu naik darah? Sebenarnya apa salahku?"

Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengatur suaranya agar lebih pelan dan sopan. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung."

"Aku baru saja datang dan kau seharusnya menyambutku dengan senyuman." Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan respon yang didapatnya dari Sungmin. "Ibuku sangat senang dengan biskuit pemberian darimu. Dia bilang rasanya enak."

Wajah penuh kekesalan Sungmin tiba-tiba dihiasi senyum senang. "Benarkah? Lalu menurut kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Lumayan." Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia bahkan belum memakannya sampai saat ini. Sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terpaku. Sungmin lagi-lagi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sepertinya dia tidak suka berlama-lama bersama dirinya. Lalu apakah ia harus mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seinchipun?

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang, kau boleh ambil cuti tapi jangan berhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku melepas seseorang yang kompeten sepertimu?" Tuan Jang berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya.

Tentu saja sangat berat untuk melepas seorang pengacara yang konsisten dan selalu tepat waktu. Lee Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaannya walaupun dia sering tidak berada di tempat.

Sungmin kecewa. Ini ketiga kalinya ia membawa sebuah Amplop coklat yang berisi surat pengunduran dirinya dan ketiga kalinya juga ia ditolak. Apakah ia memang harus melarikan diri seperti yang pernah direncanakannya? Entahlah, ia benar-benar sedang bingung.

"Tapi sebulan sama sekali tidak cukup. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu selama setahun."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau kerjakan sampai kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu? Kau ingin bekerja di kantor pengacara lain? Apa ada tawaran yang lebih baik dari semua yang sudah kuberikan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Percayalah, jika nanti aku berniat menjadi pengacara lagi aku pastikan akan langsung kemari dan menemuimu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang panjang."

"Apa itu sejenis penyembuhan kanker?" Suara Tuan Jang sedikit mereda. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suaranya selain mereka berdua. "Donghae bilang kau sedang sakit."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Bukan itu alasannya ingin mengundurkan diri, tapi seandainya hanya itu yang bisa diterima Tuan Jang…"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi aku sudah memeriksanya dan ada sesuatu yang asing di tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa dibilang sangat asing Tuan, sudah dua bulan setengah dan mau tidak mau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk menjaga kesehatan, meminum banyak vitamin, harus merubah pola hidup, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagiku. Karena itu, aku mohon…"

"Astaga, aku rasa itu sejenis tumor!" Tuan Jang berseru. Ia memandangi Sungmin sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Aku terima pengunduran dirimu. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa karena mendengar kau bekerja di kantor yang lain dengan profesi yang sama. Aku tidak akan merelakannya kecuali kalau kau berada di luar negeri tentunya."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di kantor ini sampai satu tahun ke depan." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali sampai akhirnya Sungmin berada di luar ruangan Tuan Jang dan menutup pintu.

Sakit?

Selama di ruangan Tuan Jang tadi Sungmin berusaha menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Dan meskipun sudah di luar, ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Tuan Jang mengira kalau anak yang aku kandung adalah tumor! Hahaha…" Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, tapi hanya sementara karena tawa itu langsung sirna saat menyadari kalau yang bertanya adalah Donghae. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan karena sudah kelepasan bicara.

"Anak? Kau…"

"Maaf aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu."

Untuk beberapa saat Donghae terpaku di tempatnya. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua indranya dan menyusul Sungmin yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan keluar lagi dari sana dengan membawa tas kesayangannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Donghae berusaha mengejar Sungmin yang terus menghindar, tapi Sungmin kalah cepat dan akhirnya Donghae mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kau hamil? Aku benar, kan?" Donghae masih berusaha mencari tahu, ia terus berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin yang kelihatannya sedang merasa tidak enak dan salah tingkah. "Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Menunggu waktu yang tepat atau memang tidak akan menceritakannya sama sekali?"

Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Lalu memandang Donghae dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, berat untukku menceritakan hal ini…"

"Siapa Ayahnya?" Donghae memotong perkataan Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan permohonan maaf, yang dibutuhkannya adalah Sungmin mengakui siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepadanya dan siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu lebih memilih membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa? Apa Kyuhyun orangnya?" Donghae memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa ia berfikir kalau orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun pernah mengakui kalau dia sudah bercinta dengan Sungmin, dan saat itu Kyuhyun bilang kalau Sungmin tidak mungkin hamil. Tapi bukankah Sungmin pernah memberikan biskuit berbentuk kaki bayi kepada Kyuhyun?

"Kau membohongi Kyuhyun? Dia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu setelah kalian bercinta!"

"Kau.." Sungmin mendadak gugup. "Kau tahu darimana kalau aku dan dia…" Sungmin tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di tangga yang berada di depan pintu kantor. "Aku juga baru tahu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu usia kandunganku sudah hampir dua bulan. Aku juga sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkannya, tapi aku tidak tega."

Rasa kesal Donghae mereda, ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin masih dengan wajah yang shock. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Karena dia tidak akan mau menerima anak ini."

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun di bandara pada waktu Donghae melihat biskuit natal pemberian Sungmin untuknya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin, tapi dia sulit untuk berkomitmen. Kehadiran seorang anak pasti sangat mengganggunya dan itu bisa membuatnya menjauhi Sungmin.

Tidak, Kyuhyun mungkin akan tetap mempertahankan Sungmin untuk terus berada di sisinya asalkan Sungmin mau menyingkirkan bayinya. Karena dulu seorang wanita pernah hampir bunuh diri karena Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, dan tidak ada jaminan kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kali ini.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melahirkannya?"

"Ya. Aku harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan ini dari Ayahnya, padahal aku sangat ingin berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang hanya memperdulikan gairahnya, dulu aku bahkan memutuskan pertunangan karena hal itu. Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya sendiri dan aku tahu betapa menderitanya dia waktu itu." Sungmin mendesah, tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada Donghae. Ia berharap Donghae tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sungmin bernafas lega karena Donghae tidak melanjutkan pembahasan anehnya tentang gairah. "Entahlah. Sekarang yang pasti aku harus ke rumah Zhoumi karena istrinya mengundangku untuk makan malam."

"Kalau begitu aku antar."

"Tidak usah, Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Jangan pernah menolak. Kau sudah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan semua ini. Aku menyerahkan laki-laki yang kusukai kepada sepupuku yang brengsek. Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui dirimu akan disia-siakan dengan sebuah beban dalam perutmu?"

_Apa? _

Donghae menyukai…siapa?

Sungmin terperangah. Kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang?

Seandainnya saja Donghae mengatakan itu sejak dulu, Sungmin pasti sudah menjauh dari Kyuhyun sebelum semua hal ini terjadi. Tapi Sungmin tidak merasa kecewa, tidak juga merasa menyesal. Yang dia rasakan hanya sebuah perasaan ingin tahu yang sangat besar kenapa Donghae tidak mengusahakannya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan ini? Maksudku…kenapa kau membiarkan Kyuhyun yang datang bersama Ayahmu diperjodohan waktu itu? Kalau kata-katamu ini benar, kenapa bukan kau yang…"

"Karena aku terlalu takut." Donghae berhenti bicara sejenak dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama. Aku takut berkomitmen, terlebih saat aku tahu kalau aku harus melakukannya diusiaku yang sekarang dan dengan orang sekaku dirimu."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia sangat kaku dan kolot. Ya, dulu Sungmin memang orang yang seperti itu dan Kyuhyun juga pernah mengatakannya. Dia bukan orang yang menarik untuk siapapun dan saat itu dia juga menyadarinya. Karena itu pada saat perjodohan Sungmin berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar Donghae bisa tertarik kepadanya. Sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dan Cho Kyuhyun yang menikmatinya.

Astaga, Sungmin tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Tidak menyangka kalau perhatian Donghae selama ini bukan perhatian seorang saudara seperti yang pernah dikatakannya.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Donghae dengan sebuah senyum yang diusahakan dengan susah payah. "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu dan aku tidak menyesali semua ini, aku tidak menyesali satupun kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Aku juga tidak menyesali kehamilanku. Aku ingin menggugurkannya pada waktu itu juga bukan karena aku menyesal, jadi kau jangan salah sangka."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Sungmin dengan serius. Sungmin memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesal.

"Aku cuma takut dia menderita karena sangat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Tapi Zhoumi menyadarkanku kalau cukup aku saja yang menginginkannya, maka dia akan terlahir dengan bahagia." Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, ia selalu dipenuhi emosi yang tidak menentu setiap kali membicarakan janin dalam kandungannya. Setetes air mata jatuh dan dengan cepat ia menyekanya. "Maaf, secara hormonal aku sangat kacau, jadi aku seringkali bersikap emosional seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, apa kau tetap mau mengantarku?"

"Aku…" Donghae terdiam menahan kata-katanya, sempat terpikir olehnya akan bertanggung jawab pada Sungmin, ia akan menikahi Sungmin dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Donghae ragu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menerima anak itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap mengantarmu."

* * *

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

* * *

**Ah, lagi-lagi bersambung dengan tidak elitnya,,,kkk~ **

**Saya ga akan bosan-bosan lho bilang terima kasih buat teman-teman yang selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan review, itu benar-benar penyemangat buat saya. Sebagai hadiah, untuk chap depan saya akan usahakan update cepet (tapi ga janji juga sih, tergantung sikon hehe….) ^^v**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang kangen ff ini dan juga yang katanya kangen sama saya #PelukBalik :D**

**Terakhir,,,,**

**Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin ya buat semuanya…**

**Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata.**

**Sampai ketemu chapter depan n' love u readers ^,^**

**.**

**.**

**_Pegasuss_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Sungmin dengan serius. Sungmin memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesal. _

"_Aku cuma takut dia menderita karena sangat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Tapi Zhoumi menyadarkanku kalau cukup aku saja yang menginginkannya, maka dia akan terlahir dengan bahagia." Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, ia selalu dipenuhi emosi yang tidak menentu setiap kali membicarakan janin dalam kandungannya. Setetes air mata jatuh dan dengan cepat ia menyekanya. "Maaf, secara hormonal aku sangat kacau, jadi aku seringkali bersikap emosional seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, apa kau tetap mau mengantarku?" _

"_Aku…" Donghae terdiam menahan kata-katanya, sempat terpikir olehnya akan bertanggung jawab pada Sungmin, ia akan menikahi Sungmin dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Donghae ragu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menerima anak itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap mengantarmu."_

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri/ Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati/**

* * *

**.**

**~ KyuMin ~**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin dan Donghae sudah berada di dalam mobil dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Zhoumi. Perjalanan terasa hening karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang membuka suara.

Mereka hampir sampai di lingkungan tempat tinggal Zhoumi, namun Sungmin memutuskan untuk turun dalam jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari lingkungan apartemen tersebut, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki.

Donghae pada awalnya menolak, tapi Sungmin memaksa dengan alasan ia harus lebih banyak berolah raga, dan satu-satunya olah raga yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berjalan kaki. Mengingat sulitnya bagi Sungmin menyenggangkan waktu untuk itu, ia harus berusaha mengakali olah raga disela-sela pekerjaannya. Donghae akhirnya bisa menerima meskipun dengan berat hati.

Sepertinya setelah ini Sungmin harus menghindar untuk bertemu Donghae, tapi menyadari hal ini malah membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Walau bagaimanapun Donghae adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya saat ini, dan bahkan pernah dikaguminya.

Tapi bukankah dia memang tidak perlu khawatir? Sungmin sudah mengundurkan diri hari ini dan mulai besok hingga minggu depan adalah waktu-waktu untuk bersantai di rumah sambil mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke China.

Ponselnya berdering, Sungmin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas, belakangan ini mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungi Zhoumi. Tapi setelah ini ia akan meminta Zhoumi untuk menelpon ke flat saja jika ada perlu, dan sebelum pergi ia sudah harus mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Sungmin mengangkatnya, dari Henry, istri Zhoumi.

"Hallo Sungminie. Kau sudah sampai dimana sekarang?" Henry bertanya dengan lembut. Sungmin sangat suka dengan cara bicara laki-laki itu sejak Zhoumi memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku sudah berada di bawah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di apartemenmu."

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan itu. Sekarang cepatlah naik karena makanan-makanan ini sudah hampir dingin."

"Baiklah." Sungmin menjawab dengan lemah.

Langkah demi langkah terus dijalaninya menuju lantai delapan kawasan apartemen mewah itu.

Selalu begini, Henry sangat antusias terhadap kehamilan Sungmin dan tidak seharipun dilewatinya tanpa mengawasi segala hal menyangkut asupan gizi yang harus Sungmin konsumsi.

Setiap jam makan siang, mendadak Sungmin dikenakan kewajiban untuk menyantap semua masakan sehat ala Henry dan itu sudah berhasil membuat berat badannya naik beberapa kilo.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri merasa bahagia karena sangat banyak orang yang memperdulikannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu lift terbuka. Mulai sekarang, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk itu karena saat di China nanti Henry dan Zhoumi adalah keluarga barunya.

Bunyi dentingan halus membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Lift sudah terbuka dan dirinya harus berebutan dengan beberapa orang untuk masuk. Kelihatannya hari ini sangat banyak pendatang, entah dari luar atau memang penghuni gedung ini juga. Yang pasti orang-orang itu menyesaki lift sehingga Sungmin harus terdesak dan berdiri di sudut.

Seseorang lagi masuk, seseorang yang sangat Sungmin kenal dan orang itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat ke arah Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seharusnya berdiri di barisan paling depan karena dia adalah orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam lift, tapi dia memilih untuk menyeruak kerumunan kemudian berdiri di sebelah Sungmin. Dan itu sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin berdiri tidak tenang.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melirik Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menoleh kemudian memandang Kyuhyun, entah mengapa memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, ke arah pintu lift yang tertutup perlahan-lahan.

"Aku ada janji."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini urusanku dan aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, jadi sekarang diamlah."

Entah sampai kapan Sungmin akan bersikap dingin seperti ini. Tapi apapun yang Sungmin lakukan dan sekasar apapun sikapnya, itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin merindukannya. Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin, hanya Sungmin!

Tapi, seperti apakah reaksi Sungmin bila ia mengetahui perasaan rindu Kyuhyun kali ini? Laki-laki itu pasti akan marah atau mungkin menamparnya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin dan menatapnya cukup lama. Sungmin terlihat berbeda, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menangkap perbedaannya.

Sungmin masih dengan gayanya yang biasa, rambut disisir rapi dengan memakai kemeja sutra berlengan panjang dan celana bahan, serta sebuah mantel tersampir di lengannya. Gaya orang kantoran pada umumnya.

Apakah itu yang membuatnya berbeda?

Kyuhyun sekali lagi memandangi Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Di wajah Sungmin ada binaran yang membuatnya terlihat semakin bercahaya. Kyuhyun merasa Lee Sungmin tidak pernah secemerlang itu sebelumnya.

Penglihatan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Seorang laki laki yang berdiri di depannya mengulurkan tangan menelusuri mantel yang tersampir di lengan Sungmin. Ia sudah tahu kalau laki-laki maniak seperti ini sangat suka beraksi di tempat ramai dan sempit. Dia akan menyentuh siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya dan kemudian berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Yang pasti, siapapun yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun saat ini adalah orang yang memiliki keuntungan maupun kesialan.

Keuntungan bila dia dengan cepat bisa menangkap gerakan tangan laki-laki itu, dan kesialan bila semua gerakan laki-laki itu tidak tertangkap, maka tuduhan akan beralih kepadanya. Apapun yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan, Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Nymph, izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu. Hari ini saja." Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya pada Sungmin, membuat laki-laki maniak itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya seketika. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya saat Kyuhyun lengah.

Sungmin memandang angka merah yang bercahaya di atas pintu lift yang tertutup rapat, mereka baru sampai di lantai tiga dan Sungmin harus menunggu beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di apartemen Zhoumi di lantai delapan.

Ia memandang Kyuhyun gelisah. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau fikir apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak akan berusaha menyentuhku di tengah orang banyak seperti ini, kan? Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu bila itu sampai terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa izinmu."

Sungmin menelan ludah. "Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin lalu berbisik pelan, sangat pelan sehingga sepertinya tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengarnya selain mereka berdua. "Rapatkan tubuhmu ke dinding. Kau hanya perlu mundur selangkah, kan?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sungmin mundur selangkah hingga pinggangnya menyentuh dinding lift yang memantulkan bayangan punggungnya. Jantungnya seakan-akan melompat saat Kyuhyun bergeser kemudian berdiri di hadapannya dan membelakangi orang lain yang menyesaki lift.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ada seorang maniak yang akan berusaha menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengizinkannya melakukan itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berbisik.

Sungmin melepas sebuah senyum ejekkan. "Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan orang itu? Kau juga maniak, bahkan lebih!"

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu kapan saja karena kau adalah tunanganku!" Ujar Kyuhyun keras. Seolah-olah sedang memberi jawaban atas pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menghujani mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Setidaknya, selagi kau menggunakan cincin itu aku wajib melindungimu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

Sungmin memandang angka merah di atas pintu lift sekali lagi untuk melenyapkan kegugupannya. Lantai lima, pintu lift terbuka dan ada beberapa orang yang keluar dan masuk. Sungmin semakin khawatir saat seseorang berlama-lama berdiri di depan lift sehingga membuat pintu lift semakin lama tertutup.

Berdiri begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin gelisah, ia berusaha menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak didalam dirinya yang membuat kepalanya menengadah dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan intens.

Gairah yang selalu dirasakannya selama kehamilan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan tidak bisa ditahan. Sungmin sudah menunggunya terlalu lama dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Hasrat yang sudah merasukinya membuat Sungmin mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat tanpa bisa dicegah kedua lengannya melingkari leher Kyuhyun, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian mencumbunya dengan penuh kerinduan.

Tapi Sungmin hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya dalam hati, dan kutukan itu sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk membuatnya berhenti.

Melalui getaran tubuhnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Sungmin tidak perduli. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menanti sentuhan Kyuhyun, dan meskipun butuh waktu Kyuhyun memberikannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha membalas dengan membelai punggung Sungmin, memeluk erat pinggangnya, dan meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Sungmin mengerang dalam hati dan ia belum ingin berhenti.

Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa bermesraan seperti ini, karena minggu depan ia akan berangkat ke China bersama Zhoumi dan Henry. Dan saat itu tiba, Sungmin pasti akan sangat merindukan Kyuhyun disetiap detik yang ia lalui.

Udara dipenghujung musim dingin dan Air conditioner yang menyelubungi mereka membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan panas melalui geliat bibir Sungmin. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hari ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus peduli?

Dia tidak menyentuh Sungmin tanpa izin, Sungmin yang memulainya lebih dulu. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmati semuanya meskipun ia meragukan kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Bisa berdekatan dengan Sungmin sedekat ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa jika anugerah Tuhan sedang melingkupinya, meskipun disaat yang sama bisikan-bisikan tentang mereka terdengar jelas dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift.

Saat ini semua orang yang berada di dalam lift sedang memandangi mereka. Beberapa orang memuji betapa mereka terlihat serasi, dan sebagian lagi mencaci maki karena melakukan hal yang bersifat pribadi di depan banyak orang.

Apapun pendapat mereka, Kyuhyun akan lebih suka menganggap kalau semua orang sedang merasa iri melihat mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya berusaha menemukan kulit dada Sungmin yang lembut, meskipun harus terhalang oleh kemeja yang hanya terbuka seluas tangannya, meskipun remasannya, cubitannya, dan belaiannya pada _nipple_ Sungmin terhalang oleh kemeja yang dikenakannya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau Sungmin lebih sensitif. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuh laki-laki itu dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perubahannya saat menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Tapi desahan demi desahan terus membisiki Kyuhyun untuk berhenti berfikir yang lain-lain. Sungmin sedang menciumi lehernya dengan ganas sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang lembab, lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman erotis yang membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sudah berapa kali lift berhenti dan sudah berapa banyak orang yang keluar masuk hingga hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

Sungmin semakin liar saat menggigit bibirnya, lehernya, membelai dadanya, menyentuh perutnya, dan semakin liar menjalar ke bagian-bagian penting miliknya yang hampir menegang dan sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya di sini?" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal telah bersuara karena Sungmin segera menghentikan kecupannya dan menarik tubuhnya secepat mungkin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sungmin merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan, sudah memberikan harapan sedangkan dalam waktu dekat ia akan segera pergi jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun disini.

Tidak, Sungmin tidak sedang memberi harapan kepada Kyuhyun, tapi memberi harapan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah dentingan lembut kembali membuat perhatian Sungmin teralih ke angka yang berada di atas pintu lift. Sungmin mendesah, ternyata mereka sudah kembali lagi ke lantai tiga.

Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang wanita ada di baliknya, ia mematung saat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup. Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun meremas selangkangannya dan berniat melanjutkan percumbuan mereka dengan menghujani Sungmin dengan ciuman. Tapi Sungmin menolak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun jauh-jauh.

"Sudah cukup."

Suara Sungmin yang tidak begitu kuat membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuh Sungmin dari kuasanya. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang sedang memperbaiki pakaiannya yang tampak kusut, rambutnya yang berantakan semakin membuat Sungmin terlihat seksi dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyesal karena sudah bersuara tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan mood?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin maju beberapa langkah dan menekan tuts lift yang berangka delapan. Secepat mungkin lift yang tadinya sudah sampai di lantai dasar kambali melesat ke atas tanpa hambatan.

"Maaf. Aku tadi…ummm…aku rasa secara hormonal aku sedang kacau. Jadi…aku minta maaf. Tadi itu benar-benar diluar kendali."

Kyuhyun merunduk dan mengambil mantel Sungmin yang terjatuh. Sungmin mungkin terlalu gugup hingga ia melupakan mantelnya. Kyuhyun memberikan mantel bulu berwarna coklat muda itu kepada Sungmin dan laki-laki itu segera meraihnya. Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun lebih merasa kecewa bila dibandingkan dengan hasrat kali ini yang tidak kesampaian.

"Secara hormonal sedang kacau? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi." Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya lalu memandang Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Makanya jangan pernah mendekat kepadaku!"

"Padahal aku benar-benar berfikir kita akan melakukannya di lift. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya."

Bunyi dentingan halus terdengar lagi. Mereka sudah berada di lantai delapan dan Sungmin segera melesat keluar tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, Sungmin benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Sudah begitu lama dia bersikap dingin kepadanya. Dan hari ini, laki-laki itu kembali membangkitkan angan dan gairahnya membuat hatinya kembali merasa hangat. Tapi dengan kejamnya, laki-laki itu mendorongnya dalam kubangan es sehingga memadamkan kembali bara di dalam dirinya. Sungmin selalu membuatnya bingung.

Kyuhyun kembali ke lantai lima. Victoria sedang menunggunya di sana karena wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu yang tertulis difax ruangan kantornya. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang, kembali memikirkan tubuh Sungmin yang berubah, kembali kepada rasa yang berbeda, dan reaksi yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat saat ia menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dengan mesra, lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sungmin?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau hampir membuatku gila karena menunggumu." Victoria berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Dia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun memandang wanita itu dengan perasaan bermacam-macam. Victoria mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur di siang hari? Kyuhyun rasa ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak saat Victoria menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah dan mendapat suguhan air minum yang tidak biasa.

"Wine?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tahu semuanya sedang mengarah kemana. Victoria sedang menggodanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti harapan Victoria. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kemana suamimu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Aku sedang bertengkar…"

"Kalau begitu aku lebih baik kembali ke kantor." Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Victoria, bukan hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan gerakan. Tapi usahanya untuk bergerak tidak membuahkan hasil karena Victoria langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau juga menginginkanku, kan? Aku tahu kalau saat di restoran waktu itu kau akan melamarku. Seandainya kau melakukannya seminggu lebih cepat aku pasti akan langsung menerimamu."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan Victoria dari pelukannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan semua itu. Sekarang aku tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi darimu."

"Karena ada orang lain? Di tubuhmu tercium bau parfum yang berbeda. Apa kau juga menginginkannya seperti kau menginginkanku saat itu? Apa dia lebih baik dariku"

"Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu? Saat itu aku menginginkanmu karena ku anggap kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingiku. Tapi aku menginginkannya karena tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku menginginkannya, otakku menginginkannya, jantungku, bahkan darahku. Jadi sekarang berhentilah membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan dia!"

"Siapa dia?" Victoria terdiam sesaat. Laki-laki itu yang sangat dipuja oleh Kyuhyun, yang diinginkannya dengan setiap sendi dirinya. Apakah pengacara itu? Kyuhyun bahkan memilih tinggal bersamanya dibandingkan pergi dengan Victoria pada saat itu. "Orang yang kau sukai itu, dia Lee Sungmin, kan?"

Kyuhyun memandangnya cukup lama. "Lee Sungmin bukan hanya sekedar laki-laki yang kusukai, dia tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah."

Ada sebersit keheranan yang Kyuhyun rasakan pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah dia dan Lee Sungmin akan menikah? Apakah dia sudah meyakininya sekarang?

Victoria tertawa sinis. "Benarkah? Oh Tuhan…bahkan dia memiliki kelamin yang sama denganmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyukainya! Dia seharusnya tidak menghalangi hubungan kita, kan? Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti biasanya meskipun aku sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau juga begitu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak suka berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan aku adalah miliknya. Dia sudah membuat gairahku kepada seorang wanita hilang begitu saja. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, setiap jengkal tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku juga menginginkannya, hanya menginginkannya!"

Victoria menyerah, sebenarnya ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala dan Kyuhyun tentu saja akan kalah. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan penuh keseriusan mengingatkan Victoria saat mereka melihat Sungmin di depan toko kue dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Saat itu Kyuhyun membatalkan rencananya untuk mengantar pulang dan memilih untuk mencegat taksi dalam derasnya hujan, padahal saat itu Kyuhyun bisa saja menelpon perusahaan taksi dan menunggu sampai taksi itu datang. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menyingkirkan Victoria secepatnya, dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal itu pada teman kencannya selama ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap Lee Sungmin sebagai seseorang yang special dihatinya. Victoria tersenyum kecut.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kau tetap harus kembali ke Tokyo karena masa bertugasmu sudah habis. Kenapa kau kelihatannya sedih Cho? Bukankah naik jabatan dan kembali ke Tokyo adalah keinginanmu yang selalu kau impikan? Sekarang kau mendapatkannya, lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Benar, naik jabatan dan hidup di Tokyo adalah impiannya. Tapi bila itu semua harus membuatnya jauh dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa impiannya akan kehilangan arti. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Kyuhyun memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan seksama. Tangan ini yang telah menyentuh Sungmin di lift waktu itu dan tangan ini juga yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain yang Sungmin sembunyikan darinya. Tubuh Sungmin tidak sama dengan tubuhnya yang biasa. Kyuhyun seharusnya curiga, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa?

.

.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. Ia menekan tuts ponselnya dan itu sudah berkali-kali dilakukannya hari ini. Mencoba menelpon Sungmin adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang karena Sungmin ternyata sudah pindah dari flatnya.

Shindong juga selalu menghindar setiap kali ia bertanya. Dan Donghae, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak lagi menyapanya karena sebab yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui.

Mata Kyuhyun membesar saat pintu ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan melihat asistennya masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda." Katanya pelan."Saya sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Seseorang menitipkan ini dan dia bilang ini adalah sesuatu yang penting yang harus sampai di tangan anda saat ini juga." Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kotak itu dengan lesu. Sebuah ponsel dan cincin bermata ruby dalam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Melihat ini membuat ingatannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. "Sungmin?" Desisnya. Semangatnya tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pegawainya dengan serius. "Yang mengantarkannya seorang pria? Kapan dia datang?"

"Ya, pria itu langsung pergi setelah memberikan kotak ini."

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi kehendaknya sekarang. Yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan adalah menyusul Sungmin secepatnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, berharap bisa menyusul Sungmin dan tidak lagi kehilangannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sabar menunggu lift dan memilih untuk menuruni tangga darurat dengan terburu-buru.

Kepalanya berkeliling mencari-cari, kakinya bergerak kesana kemari, Sungmin menghilang dan ia benar-benar terlambat. Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak dan merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang dimilikinya selama ini. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kau mencariku?" Sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang, Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangi seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya, meskipun bukan seseorang yang sedang dia harapkan. Shindong.

"Kau?" Kyuhyun terkejut. "Kau yang mengantarkan barang-barang itu kepadaku?"

"Lalu kau berharap siapa? Lee Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku hampir gila karena dia menghilang begitu saja. Selama ini, meskipun dia selalu bersikap dingin setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari. Sekarang dimana dia? Kau masih menolak untuk memberi tahuku?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi," Shindong berdesis. "Kau sudah membuatku mengingkari janjiku kepadanya. Aku sudah bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, bila kau turun dan mengejarku aku akan mengatakan dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kau membuatku hampir putus asa karena aku harus menunggu lama disini."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang dimana Sungmin?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku dulu?"

"Nanti aku akan mendatangimu untuk itu. Aku harus segera pindah ke Tokyo akhir minggu ini dan aku harus sudah menemukannya sebelum waktu kepergianku tiba."

"Kyuhyun, apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk berada di sisimu? Kau mengharapkannya dengan hatimu atau…"

"Aku bahkan siap memberikan darahku jika dia menginginkan itu!"

"Baiklah." Shindong menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan. Yang aku tahu, dia sekarang tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia akan berangkat ke China dalam waktu dekat, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah memberi tahuku kapan rencana keberangkatannya. Seharusnya dia sudah berangkat beberapa hari yang lalu bersama keluarga itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membatalkannya."

"Milik siapa apartemen itu?"

"Milik seniorku dirumah sakit. Tapi dia sudah pergi ke China lebih dulu bersama istrinya dan Sungmin menempatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus melakukan hal bodoh ini. Ia datang ke apartemen dan menaiki lift yang sama dengan lift yang menjadi tempatnya melepas kerinduan bersama Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang kembali hal yang sudah terjadi.

Dengan gelisah kaki Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk lantai lift dengan irama yang tidak teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya memandanginya berkali-kali. Ini hal yang bodoh tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli.

Lantai delapan. Ya, saat itu Sungmin keluar di lantai delapan karena ingin menemui seseorang. Apakah itu hari kepindahannya ke tempat ini? Kyuhyun tidak yakin, ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Sungmin yang membuang wajahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang setelah Kyuhyun pulang kerja hari itu. Tapi pada pagi harinya, barulah ia sadar kalau Sungmin sudah menghilang sama sekali.

Bunyi dentingan halus membuat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin keluar dari lift dan mendekati pintu yang Shindong katakan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menekan bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Berulang kali ia melakukannya, tapi tetap tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Apartemen ini sangat hening.

Dari pengelola gedung, Kyuhyun baru mengetahui jika ternyata Sungmin sudah pindah dari apartemen itu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun merasa lemas, lagi-lagi ia terlambat. Lalu kemana sekarang ia harus mencari Sungmin?

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Udah update lagi,,,**

**Ngetik ini sebenarnya ditengah-tengah suhu tubuh yang lagi tinggi, tapi karena kemarin udah terlanjur bilang mau update cepet jadi saya usahakan untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Jadi, mohon dimaklum ya kalo kacau dan banyak typo. ****Dikepala saya soalnya lagi banyak bintang yang berputar-putar, hehe….**

**Okelah, terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk hadir. Kita berjumpa kembali dichapter depan. See u…^3^**

**.**

**.**

**_Pegasuss_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lantai delapan. Ya, Saat itu Sungmin keluar di lantai delapan karena ingin menemui seseorang. Apakah itu hari kepindahannya ke tempat ini? Kyuhyun tidak yakin, ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Sungmin yang membuang wajahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang setelah Kyuhyun pulang kerja hari itu. Tapi pada pagi harinya, barulah ia sadar kalau Sungmin sudah menghilang sama sekali._

_Bunyi dentingan halus membuat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin keluar dari lift dan mendekati pintu yang Shindong katakan kepadanya. _

_Kyuhyun mencoba menekan bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Berulang kali ia melakukannya, tapi tetap tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Apartemen ini sangat hening. _

_Dari pengelola gedung, Kyuhyun baru mengetahui jika ternyata Sungmin sudah pindah dari apartemen itu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun merasa lemas, lagi-lagi ia terlambat. Lalu kemana sekarang ia harus mencari Sungmin?_

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, Boys Love, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything **

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri/ Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati/**

* * *

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi. Ia bahkan tidak bersemangat dengan kepindahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin dimanapun, Shindong juga sudah membantunya dengan segala cara untuk menghubungi keluarga dokter Zhoumi dan mereka mengatakan kalau Sungmin tidak pergi ke China, ia membatalkan rencananya.

Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari, tapi juga seluruh keluarganya. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan? Dia selalu bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain terus mencari. Tapi kemana lagi ia harus mencari?

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepalanya menabrak sesuatu. Pintu flat Donghae. Ia bahkan tidak berencana untuk datang kemari, tapi langkah kakinya seolah menuntunnya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Dengan lesu Kyuhyun menekan bel, dan beberapa saat kemudian Donghae keluar dari flatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah seperti biasanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tidak bersemangat.

"_Hyung_, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, tidak membalas pesanku, bahkan sekarang tidak mau menatap wajahku?"

"Masuklah dulu." Donghae membuka pintu flatnya lebar-lebar lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae dan duduk di ruang tengah dimana semua pekerjaannya menumpuk. Sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak melihat ini semenjak ia pindah ke flatnya yang baru.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Suara Donghae kembali terdengar meskipun ia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja. Donghae bahkan duduk di lantai dan tidak menyentuh sofa.

"Aku kehilangan Nymph-ku."

"Lalu kau ingin bertanya padaku dimana dia berada? Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak ia mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Bodohnya, aku tidak tahu kalau hari itu dia sudah mengundurkan diri dan masih menunggu kedatangannya setiap hari. Aku juga sangat kehilangan."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Jangan-jangan kau marah kepadaku karena…"

"Karena Lee Sungmin menghilang? Yang benar saja!" Potong Donghae. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah. Suasana hatiku hanya sedang buruk. Kau sudah mencarinya kemana?"

"Ke semua tempat, kerumah ibunya dan saudara-saudaranya. Shindong juga sudah memberi tahuku tempat Sungmin menyembunyikan diri, tapi begitu aku sampai disana dia sudah tidak ada. Resepsionis bilang Sungmin sudah keluar sehari sebelum aku datang. Sepertinya aku terlambat."

Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di sudut bibir Donghae. "Kau masih belum terlambat. Kau hanya tidak beruntung. Sedangkan aku…" Donghae berhenti berbicara, juga menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menghempas bolpoint yang tadi dipegangnya. "Katakan padaku, kau tidak sedang bermain-main, kan? Apa kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan heran. Omongan Donghae hari ini sangat tidak menentu, tidak seperti Donghae yang biasa. Kyuhyun seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang asing, bukan Donghae yang dikenalnya.

"Aku akan merampasnya darimu kalau kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya." Lanjut Donghae.

"Merampas? Apa yang sedang kau katakan ini _Hyung_? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau kau…"

Donghae mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang datang ke perjodohan itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena ku fikir perasaanku ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan pria seperti Lee Sungmin yang kaku dan membosankan. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal, terlebih saat aku tahu kalau kau sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuknya tapi dia tetap menerimanya dengan sabar. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa sebodoh itu karenamu."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendengar Donghae mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau memang tidak datang ke perjodohan waktu itu _Hyung_, karena kalau itu sampai terjadi kau akan menyesali kehidupan rumah tangga yang sangat membosankan. Hanya aku yang bisa membuat kekakuan Lee Sungmin mencair. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kehilangan kekejamannya. Kau tidak akan mampu menaklukannya seperti aku menaklukkannya."

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama. Menaklukkannya? Dengan berbagai macam teror seksual itu?

Ya, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu melakukannya. Karena jika Donghae melakukan itu kepada Sungmin, laki-laki itu pasti sudah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengendalikan kekejaman Lee Sungmin.

Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun?

Donghae tersenyum getir. "Sungmin pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia sedang mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan stress, Nami Island atau Jeollanam-Do. Mungkin dia ada disana sekarang."

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa seperti ini. Sekarang kau jadi korban Cho Kyuhyun sepertiku, padahal selama ini kau berusaha untuk terus memeranginya." Sooyoung menggoda Sungmin sambil menahan tawa dari seberang.

Entah mengapa Sungmin sangat ingin menelepon Sooyoung dan menceritakan semua ini. Tapi mendengar Sooyoung menertawakannya Sungmin jadi ingin segera menutup teleponnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana kandunganmu?" Sooyoung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

"Menggugurkannya? Kau fikir aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk itu?" Sungmin menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mampu, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya kepada darah dagingku sendiri."

"Meskipun dia adalah anak dari orang yang kau benci?"

_Benci? Aku sangat mencintainya!_ Sungmin membatin. "Lalu, bukankah kau dulu sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu? Padahal saat itu dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab, kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan masa mudaku karena pernikahan dan kehadiran seorang anak."

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang hampir tertawa. Sungmin berusia lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Sooyoung, dan pada saat itu terjadi Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun sedang menjalani tahun terakhir mereka di kampus.

Kehilangan masa muda karena anak dan pernikahan? Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan kehilangan semuanya, meskipun pada kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Pekerjaan, keluarga, teman, bahkan juga Kyuhyun. Ia hanya befikir kalau anak yang dikandungnya akan menderita bila terus hidup, karena itu Sungmin ingin menyingkirkannya. _Ternyata cintamu tidak sebesar cintaku padanya_

"Sungmin, kau masih disana?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia khayalnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dan bermaksud kembali ke rumah yang ia sewa, setidaknya untuk setahun ke depan.

"Ya, aku masih mendengarmu. Bisa kita akhiri pembicaraan ini sekarang? Aku sangat lelah dan harus beristirahat."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Ya, kita akan berjumpa kalau aku menyusulmu ke Jepang."

Sooyoung tertawa dan membiarkan Sungmin menutup telepon. Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati sambil memegangi perutnya. Beberapa hari lagi kandungannya akan berusia tiga bulan dan ia harus berhati-hati karena walau bagaimanapun menjalani hidup sendirian dengan kandungan yang semakin membesar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi ia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin karena ia tidak bisa merepotkan siapapun. Ia bahkan membatalkan rencananya ke China karena Sungmin tidak ingin membebani banyak orang.

Sungmin mengambil botol susu sapi segar dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, ia membawa gelas itu ke dalam kamar dan duduk di ranjang dengan hati hati. Sebelah tangannya meraih buku tabungan yang ada di atas meja nakas dan memperhatikannya sambil meneguk susunya beberapa kali. Ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat tabungannya untuk sewa rumah dan membeli beberapa keperluan pribadi. Dan untuk kehidupannya setahun kedepan ditambah biaya melahirkan, Sungmin sepertinya akan kehilangan banyak uang yang sudah disimpannya dengan cermat.

Uang itu sebenarnya sudah dia kumpulkan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Jerman dan sekarang ia harus merelakannya. Sungmin bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengingat Jerman lagi, yang bisa diingatnya hanya bagaimana agar kandungannya bisa tetap sehat dan dia tetap punya uang yang cukup sampai anaknya lahir dan ia cukup kuat untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Musim semi mungkin sudah menumbuhkan banyak tunas baru, Sungmin menghabiskan susu di dalam gelasnya dan kembali berdiri dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah sweater putih untuk melengkapi kaos yang dikenakannya.

Sore ini Sungmin akan keluar rumah lagi, ia akan berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar dan mudah-mudahan ia bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa penduduk Jeolla yang akan menjadi tetangganya.

Dengan semangat Sungmin membuka pintu rumah, menguncinya rapat lalu berjalan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah dilakukannya dengan pelan dan beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Udara musim semi benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, dan ia sangat suka dengan musim semi.

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hitam mengelilingi Sungmin dengan ceria, laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kupu-kupu itu hinggap disana.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Sungmin. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena senyum itu segera berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat ia menyadari kalau seseorang sudah menarik tangannya. Cho Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menitipkan cincin pertunangan kepada Shindong, dan akan melarikan diri ke China?" Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kau mau memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak lagi? Aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk mengganggu liburanku?"

"Liburan?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih intens. "Kau sedang melarikan diri sayang, dan karena aksi bodohmu ini aku harus mencarimu seperti orang gila, mengelilingi Nami Island dan Jeollanam-Do tanpa arah. Dan untungnya hari ini kau keluar dari rumah dan aku bisa menemukanmu setelah berkeliling di tempat ini berkali-kali. Aku bahkan menunda kepindahanku ke Tokyo."

Sungmin mematung. Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Tokyo?

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, sangat sedih dan Sungmin hampir kehilangan kendali untuk menahan air matanya jika saja Kyuhyun tidak kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku."

Sungmin berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Ia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia atas diri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memanggul tubuh Sungmin seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu, memaksa Sungmin masuk ke mobil dengan cara yang sama dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sungmin memakinya berkali-kali tapi Kyuhyun memilih diam, sampai akhirnya cacian Sungmin berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah menara gereja menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya, Sungmin menyambutnya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Desis Sungmin.

"Sekarang juga. Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin semakin erat. "Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati!"

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Sungmin menyentuh perutnya dengan senyum terkembang. Malam ini ia dan Kyuhyun berada di ranjang yang sama dan laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas karena lelah setelah melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat damai dan tentram dalam tidurnya.

Semuanya begitu mendadak, begitu gila dan sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Ada pernikahan sore ini dan itu adalah pernikahannya. Semua orang ada disana, keluarganya, keluarga Kyuhyun, Shindong, Zhoumi dan Henry, Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum, bahkan Yesung dan Ryewook, serta Ahra kakak perempuan Kyuhyun juga datang bersama suaminya. Semuanya berkumpul dan Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Ayahmu ada disini dan kita akan bahagia bersama." Bisik Sungmin sambil memandangi perutnya yang terbungkus selimut. Sungmin bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandangi kamar ini, kamar yang selalu ditempatinya seorang diri semenjak ia pindah ke Jeollanam-Do.

Seandainya keluarganya ada disini juga mungkin kebahagiaannya akan bertambah besar. Setelah pernikahan selesai mereka semua kembali ke Seoul dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin merasa tidak puas karena bertemu dengan mereka hanya sebentar.

"Kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membelai rambut istrinya yang begitu lembut seperti sutra. Ia juga bangkit lalu duduk memandangi Sungmin yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Sebuah senyum kembali tergurat saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang selama ini sangat dikagumi dan sangat dia rindukan. Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sungmin agar bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sengit. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memberontak atas tindakan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, bahkan sudah menyentuhnya berkali-kali."

Sungmin menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sehingga dadanya tersembunyi. "Kau tidak sedang merayuku untuk melakukannya lagi, kan?"

"Lalu untuk apa lagi kau bangun?"

"Aku memikirkan semua orang. Kenapa mereka pulang begitu cepat setelah pernikahan selesai?"

"Karena mereka juga punya pesta sendiri di Seoul."

Kyuhyun mendekat kepada Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya menerima pelukan suaminya dengan tangan terbuka, ia membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di dada Kyuhyun dan mulai mendesah saat Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan kepadaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menengadah menatap wajah Kyuhyun heran. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanmu."

"Kau…" Mata Sungmin terbelalak lalu mengendorkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu darimana? Apa Shindong yang memberitahumu?"

"Shindong tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi tahu tentang itu kepadaku."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau ingat saat kita bercumbu di dalam lift? Tubuhmu yang memberitahuku. Kau sendiri tahu betapa aku sangat memuja setiap jengkal tubuhmu, jadi aku tahu kalau dia berubah. Semula ku kira kau hamil dengan orang lain. Tapi mana mungkin, aku selalu mengawasimu dan kau tidak pernah berlama-lama dengan laki-laki manapun."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengawasiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bersikap acuh terhadapku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengawasimu? Kau ingat? Kau ke rumah sakit waktu itu. Saat itu aku mengikutimu dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau datang ke dokter kandungan. Kau sedang hamil, tapi kau bilang padaku kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah kita menghabiskan malam bersama saat itu. Waktu di rumah sakit kau mengatakan kalau kau baru saja mengantarkan barang untuk Shindong, maka kecurigaanku terhadap kehamilanmu juga hilang. Tapi saat di dalam lift itulah kecurigaanku timbul kembali dan malam ini aku kembali memastikannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah menginginkanku, hatimu juga tidak menginginkanku. Kau menginginkanku karena tubuhmu yang…"

Sisa ucapan Sungmin dirampas oleh Kyuhyun lewat sebuah ciuman mesra. Meskipun hanya sebentar, ciuman itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin terkejut karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Apa ini sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaanku?" Kyuhyun memberikan senyum menggoda. "Aku menginginkanmu bukan hanya dengan tubuh, tapi juga dengan hati, setiap sendi, bahkan setiap tetes darahku semuanya memohon untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan gairah. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau itu bukanlah gairah yang sama dengan yang selalu kurasakan dengan wanita yang selalu ku kencani. Cinta dengan gairah itu normal, kan?"

"Kau sudah membuatku menjadi tidak normal karena gairahmu itu."

"Aku juga sama. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang wanita lagi semenjak kau membalas ciumanku malam itu. Gairahku mati dan hanya menyala untukmu. Sekarang diamlah, kau hanya boleh bersuara bila kau mendesah."

Sungmin menelan ludah, Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan sangat dalam, lalu kembali menciumnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Kyuhyun menciumi sekujur tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

Dan malam itu benar-benar tidak ada suara lain yang keluar dari mulutnya selain desahan dan erangan. Kehamilannya bahkan membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitif sehingga dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah mencapai klimaks yang memuaskan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti begitu saja, tangannya masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Nymph-nya dan menelusup ke bagian sensitifnya yang basah dan panas. Sungmin benar-benar merasa hampir gila karena hanya dengan jari Kyuhyun ia berhasil mencapai orgasme berkali-kali. Nafasnya nyaris melayang terbang saat mereka kembali menyatu. Ia benar-benar tersengal-sengal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat semua kegiatannya berhasil membuat tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Sungmin berbaring membelakanginya dan ia memeluknya dengan mesra dari belakang.

"Kau tidak sedang berencana memberiku obat perangsang lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan menghabisimu malam ini juga seperti yang kulakukan waktu itu. Lagi pula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu sampai sewa rumah ini habis."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku menolak pekerjaan di Tokyo. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu."

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kau berhenti jadi Diplomat? Sekarang kau jadi pengangguran? Kalau begitu aku menyesal menikah denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanku begitu saja. Kau akan ikut denganku ke Tokyo, tapi seminggu ini aku mau beristirahat dulu di sini. Seharusnya tempat ini bisa menghilangkan stress, kan?"

Sungmin berdesis. "Sudah kuduga. Lalu aku hanya akan berdiam diri disana? Aku kehilangan reputasiku sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat karena dirimu."

"Kau mendapatkan reputasi sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat juga karena menangani kasusku. Jadi jangan sombong." Kyuhyun berkata dalam nada sinis yang dibuat-buat. "Kita akan mulai kehidupan yang baru di Tokyo. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diserang wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila padaku karena sudah membuatku menolak mereka mentah-mentah bila kita masih tinggal di Korea. Aku tidak menyangka akan datang hari yang seperti ini dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku merasa tertarik hanya pada satu orang dan orang itu akan segera berubah jadi gemuk karena sedang mengandung anakku."

Kali ini Sungmin yang tertawa. Ia kembali menyentuh perutnya dan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Janin itu seolah-olah bergerak karena merasakan kegembiraan yang sama. Sungmin tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi ia bersumpah kalau dirinya sering merasakannya. Janinnnya bergerak, bahkan saat pertama kali Sungmin menyentuh perutnya, saat Sungmin mengetahui kehamilannya yang kini menjadi kebahagiaannya.

.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**


	12. Epilog Cruel Lee Boy in Past

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**-oo0oo-**

**.**

Universitas ini sangat luas, Sungmin ragu kalau dirinya bisa menemukan Cho Kyuhyun di tempat ini. Baru turun dari sepeda motor Sungjin saja, ia sudah harus shock melihat mahasiswa Jepang yang beragam rupa.

Mata Sungmin memandang berkeliling mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang sudah mengaduk-aduk hatinya selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

Sejak pertama kali Sungmin melihatnya mengantar Sooyoung yang merupakan tetangga seberang rumah, Cho Kyuhyun sudah menarik perhatiannya. Cho Kyuhyun dan semua tentangnya pun perlahan-lahan merasuki hari-hari Sungmin tanpa disadari.

Dimulai sejak Sungmin bertanya kepada Sooyoung siapa yang mengantarnya pulang hari itu, Sungmin sudah menjadi pengagum rahasia Cho Kyuhyun. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandangi lewat tirai kamarnya setiap kali laki-laki itu datang menjemput dan mengantar Sooyoung pulang.

Setiap kali Sooyoung bercerita tentang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang mengalaminya, dialah yang makan malam dengan Cho Kyuhyun, pergi ke karaoke, berpelukan di halte, bergandengan tangan di sepanjang Harajuku dan lain sebagainya. Meskipun semuanya adalah pengalaman Sooyoung, Sungmin merasa kalau kenangan-kenangan itu juga miliknya.

Hari demi hari benar-benar membuat hati Sungmin merasa semakin meledak-ledak karena perasaan asing itu masuk pertama kali ke dalam hatinya yang masih remaja. Kyuhyun dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa, senyumnya yang menggoda, kulitnya yang putih bersih bersinar sudah membuatnya tergila-gila.

Tapi kemarin sore Sungmin harus dirundung kecewa mendengar kabar tentang Sooyoung yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena suatu hal yang misterius. Keluarganya mengatakan Sooyoung terkena radang lambung, tapi Sooyoung memberitahunya kalau dia sedang kecewa karena Kyuhyun sudah mencampakkannya dan pergi dengan wanita lain, sedangkan Sooyoung pada saat itu sedang dalam keadaan hamil.

Sungmin merasa sangat marah karena kejadian ini, dan kemarahan itu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Cho Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Mata Sungmin bisa menangkapnya. Cho Kyuhyun ada disana, sedang duduk disebuah tangga depan gedung fakultasnya dengan wajah kesal. Sungmin hampir saja luluh dan membatalkan niatnya, tapi dia harus kuat, ia harus protes dengan semua kelakuan Kyuhyun kepada Sooyoung yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, kau jangan lama-lama. Kita harus berangkat ke Seoul sore ini. Aku akan menunggumu disini."Sungjin membuka helmnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas pangkuan.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Cho Kyuhyun, mendekat sesegera mungkin dan bersiap menyatakan perasaannya, perasaan kecewa tentu saja.

Dua orang temannya mendekat dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Sungmin harus terpaku beberapa waktu. Tapi ia tidak tahan berlama-lama menunggu, Sungmin melangkah cepat dan ingin segera mengeluarkan caci makinya untuk Kyuhyun. Namun yang terjadi tak satupun kata-katanya berhasil keluar, yang Sungmin tahu tangannya sudah melayang begitu saja menampar Cho Kyuhyun dan ia pun cukup shock dengan kelakukannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bereaksi cepat dengan memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh sehingga membuat Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepadanya.

Sungmin menelan ludah. Nona? Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya nona? Apa dia punya penyakit katarak?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Itu kau, kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun membesar. Merasa heran karena seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba menampar wajahnya.

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun. Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di kampus ini termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa? Dan jangan memanggilku nona karena aku ini seorang pria!" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Choi Sooyoung kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Sooyoung sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sedang sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis membuat Sungmin merasa semakin kesal kepadanya. Dia sangat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa atas sikap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Apa aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri! Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Sungmin mendengus keras. Kata-kata terakhirnya sudah disampaikan dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Suaranya bergetar dan air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya, Sungmin ingin menangis.

Agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat tangisannya Sungmin segera berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat. Namun ia masih mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya.

"Hei Tuan Cantik! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. "Kau yang akan mati bila kita bertemu lagi!" Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar. Seharusnya ia langsung pergi setelah berkata seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. Sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sooyoung?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Lalu kenapa demi Sooyoung kau sampai menamparku dan hingga menangis seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis di depanku. Aku akan menemui Sooyoung dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku bersumpah melakukan semua ini karena dirimu dan kau harus membayarnya suatu saat nanti."

Sungmin menyeka air matanya sebisa mungkin lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menantang. "Aku menangis bukan demi Sooyoung, tapi demi diriku sendiri karena aku kecewa kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau kecewa kepadaku?"

_Karena aku menyukaimu!_

Sungmin ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tapi dia tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia membuang muka dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sungmin tahu Sungjin memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Adiknya ini mungkin sangat ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi Sungjin tidak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali memakai helm dan menjauh dari sana dengan Sungmin yang berada di boncengannya.

* * *

**`-KyuMin-**

* * *

Kyuhyun masih gelisah karena pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Sungmin. Pemuda itu memiliki tatapan yang sangat berbeda dan tatapan itu kini membekas dihatinya. Sungmin sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan beberapa langkah lagi Sooyoung akan berada dalam kawasan pandangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap pemuda yang menamparnya kemarin pagi ada disana dan melihatnya menepati janji. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada, Sooyoung benar-benar sendiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Ya. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Seorang pemuda cantik datang ke kampus dan memberiku sebuah tamparan keras. Dia memintaku untuk pergi ke laut dan menenggelamkan diri karena sudah membuatmu begini."

Sooyoung tertawa kecil."Sungmin?"

"Jadi namanya Sungmin? Siapa dia? Apa dia saudaramu?"

"Dia tetanggaku yang tinggal di depan rumah, kami cukup dekat dan dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Kurasa anak itu tertarik kepadamu karena dia adalah orang yang paling antusias mendengar ceritaku tentangmu."

"Termasuk tentang cerita kalau kau sedang mengandung anakku? Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu tanpa nada Tanya." Sooyoung berkata sinis.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku kira kau sangat menderita, tapi ternyata kau masih bisa bersikap seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku? Kenapa anak itu tahu lebih dulu kalau kau…"

"Sudahlah," Sooyoung memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak berharap kau akan bertanggung jawab. Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu kepada Sungmin, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Tidak berharap aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku sudah menggugurkannya. Jauh sebelum kita putus aku sudah menyingkirkan janin itu. Masa depanku masih sangat panjang dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka untuk mengorbankan masa depan karena kehamilan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apapun karena kewajibanmu untuk bertanggung jawab sudah hilang. Aku sudah melenyapkannya dari sejarah hidupku."

"Apakah dia tahu kalau kau sudah menggugurkan kandunganmu?"

Sooyoung menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya karena dia segera pergi sebelum aku selesai berbicara. Dia mengira kalau aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi semua ini murni karena kecelakaan. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya. "Kyuhyun hendak beranjak tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh panggilan Sooyoung.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya? Bukankah kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun mematung, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung tentang kenapa ia peduli pada pemuda itu, kenapa ia bersimpati saat Sungmin menangis sedangkan tidak pada teman kencannya yang lain.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya dimanapun," lanjut Sooyoung. "Kecuali bila kau pergi ke Seoul."

"Seoul?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

Sooyoung mengangguk, "Ya, Lee Sungmin sudah kembali ke Seoul bersama keluarganya."

_Kalo begitu tunggu aku Lee Sungmin...…_

.

**-oo0oo-**

**.**

**Hi, this is ending…**

**Lagi Insomnia dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempublish ini ditengah malem. Semoga ga ada yang baca (Lho?)**

**The first, I want to answer a question from Kezy. I don't have a twitter account so I'll answer it here. Honestly, (for now) I've decided to stop supporting Lee Sungmin. I'm just...tired, really tired for all this drama. But I can't stop supporting Kyumin. I've tried, but never succeed. The more I try to forget them, the more they grow up stronger in my mind. if they can't get along in the real world, let them together in my imagination. Ah, I dont know, I'm just lonely fans hahaha...(curcol -_-) Sorry for bad grammar and thanks for review by the way.**

**Mungkin ini cukup basi untuk dibahas, tapi saya tahu, sebagian dari kalian sama seperti saya, ada yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mendukung Ming dan ada juga yang tetap bertahan. Dimanapun kalian berpijak (?) berhentilah saling menyalahkan dan hargai keputusan masing-masing.**

_**If you have a reason to **__**stay**__**, I have a reason to**__** leave**__**.**_

**Dan buat semuanya, maaf ga bisa balas review kalian satu persatu yang pasti saya baca semua dan rata-rata isinya mensupport untuk _keep writing_**** dan sebagian lagi berterima kasih karena saya sudah menyelesaikan cerita ini. **

**Ahh, seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih, untuk apresiasi kalian yang telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir dan untuk kesediaannya meninggalkan jejak ditiap chapternya. No matter what happened, Kyumin still my favorite pairing and ****will always be my favorite (I miss their moment so baaad T_T)**

**Jika kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tolong sampaikan dengan baik-baik.^^**

**The last from pegasuss,,,**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you**


End file.
